Harry Potter and the Portal of Time
by legolaspotter
Summary: An innocent looking Graduation present turns into a thrilling adventure for John(Me), Christine, David, Marie, Matt, Justine, and James. Revised chapter one up!!!!
1. The Graduation

C H A P T E R O N E  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
G R A D U A T I O N  
  
  
  
It all started that late evening in mid-June. June 13th to be exact. At about 8:30pm, in Brick, New Jersey, in a small school know as St. Thomas, tons of people filed out of the chapel that was St. Thomas Lutheran Church. The majority of the people walked directly from the little church to the little gymnasium. Among them were sixteen finely dressed high school-bound students. It was Graduation Night.  
  
"Man, I can't believe were finally outta this school!" Said Marie Karpodinis, one of the eighth-grade graduates. She had short brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a great smile, even with braces.  
  
"Yeah, thank God." Her friend Christine Barton replied. Christine was another graduate. She also had shoulder-length hair but with blonde highlights. She took off her glasses and wiped them, then put them back in front of her lively green eyes.  
  
"Yup, Saint Rose, here I come!" David Metts shouted. David was yet another graduate. He had light brown hair in a bowl cut and green eyes. And no, he does not like the Mets; he's more of a Red Sox fan. He also is a big Marie Karpodinis fan.  
  
"You mean, here we come." John replied. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was David and Marie's friend. He was a bit more than friends with Christine.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. I forgot abut you."  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Hey what's everyone doin'?" Matthew Gullace said from behind the group. Matt was another friend, with shorter brown hair and brown eyes. He was also going to St. Rose High School. He was wearing a light blue suit with matching top hat, and he was holding a cane.  
  
A taller version of Matt walked up behind them. It was Matt's brother, Chris. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and had a famous deep voice. He was outfitted with an orange suit with top hat and cane like his brother; the movie-crazed brothers were trying to go 'Dumb and Dumber'. "Hey, Dave." He said, giving his friend a high-five.  
  
"'Sup, Chris?"  
  
"Aw, come on, I was just sitting with you for an hour plus in that hot place. I think you should know what's up."  
  
"Yeah, and if John took one more minute on that speech of his, I would have died." Marie complained with a friendly, yet terribly strong, one-two 'pinky-punch' to John's shoulder.  
  
"Aw, it wasn't that long." John replied, massaging his hurt shoulder. John was the class valedictorian.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go outside." Christine looked out the window to the now royal blue-black sky and the streetlight illuminated school parking lot. "It is burning up in here!" It was true; the gymnasium was filling up with more students, parents, grandparents, and long lost second cousins every minute.  
  
"Okay." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Wait! Wait! John!" Came a voice above the loud murmur of the congregation in the gym. "John!"  
  
John turned around to see what the noise was coming from. A short elderly lady with light blonde curly hair came hurrying out of the crowd in front of the doorway. A man followed her with gray hair on the sides of his head and a bald patch on top.  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa! I didn't see you in here!" John said as he ran over to the couple and – bending down slightly – gave them a hug.  
  
"Your mother told me you were over here. I just fought my way over here. It's crowed!" John's grandmother said.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Here you go. Happy Graduation… or whatever you call this thing." She said with a laugh. "Just a lil' spending money."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." John said. He opened the envelope that his grandma gave him.  
  
"What you get?" Dave said, leaning over John's shoulder. "What you get?"  
  
"Calm down!" John tore the envelope and held out $200.  
  
"Whoa!" Dave exclaimed. "That's 'spending money'?"  
  
John's grandma smiled and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." John said smiling.  
  
"Oh, it's not that much." Came a voice from behind Dave's shoulder.  
  
"YAHHH! Don't do that!" Dave screamed as he turned his head and came face- to-face with Justine Mata.  
  
"What? It's not that much." Justine repeated. She had black hair, black eyes, and wore a blood red dress and a scowl.  
  
"Oh, hi." John said.  
  
"Wait." Dave said. "Did you just say 'it's not that much'?"  
  
"Well, sure. After all, I am rich." she boasted with a flick of her hair.  
  
"You know, Justin, shut up." Christine said, anxious to get outside into the cool June breeze. The group turned to leave, when yet another shout caught their ears.  
  
"Hey, guys! I was looking for you!" Elizabeth Bova fought her way around a gaggle of people crowded around the snack table where the group of friends/graduates was gathered.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering where you were." Marie said.  
  
"Taking pictures." Liz answered, holding up a camera.  
  
"Oh, I see." Matt replied.  
  
"Come on, guys. Can we go outside, I'm hot." Chris whined.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Marie said.  
  
"John, Dave, Christine, Matt, Chris, Liz, Marie, Justine, remember, graduation pictures in a few minutes. Don't go getting lost, and don't let me catch you starting fires or something." A tall blonde adult called to them. It was Nancy Tancona, the eighth grade teacher.  
  
"No, that would be Everett and Brian." Christine answered. They were caught back in early April at the Academic Fair playing with a lighter.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Mrs. Tancona said. "I wouldn't dream of you guys doing something like that, especially our valedictorian." She looked at John, who was smiling and gaining envious stares from his friends. "By the way, where are those other guys?" She turned to leave, but reversed abruptly. "Oh, yeah. Dave, Marie, Matt, Chris, Justine, and Liz, you're wanted in the narthex." Mrs. Tancona walked out of the gym.  
  
"Man, is there some conspiracy that is keeping us from going outside?" Marie complained.  
  
"Yeah, the Russian Government is trying to prevent you from going outside because you might overhear the secret plans for world domination." Christine joked with a smile at her and John's fortune of freedom.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Matt retorted as he and the others walked out into the church area. "We'll meet you outside, okay?"  
  
"Okay." John said. He and Christine walked out the other door and into the darkness that was the St. Thomas parking lot.  
  
"Man, I can't believe it's all over." Christine said softly as she and John, hand-in-hand, strolled past the cars and scattered children and to the end of the parking lot, near the field. "And we can finally get out of this trailer park!" Christine had a – not so unusual – habit of badmouthing the school.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll miss it, just like I'll miss you." John replied. He and Christine were going to different high schools.  
  
"You're right, but I hope you'll miss me more than you'll miss here."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh, okay. Just checking."  
  
"Hey, you know, it's quiet. Too quiet." John said, looking around he and his girlfriend warily. "Just checking for little red-haired field mice."  
  
"Yeah." Christine replied, and she started to laugh.  
  
They were talking about Everett Ravens, one of their ex-classmates. He was expelled in mid-May after being outrageously bad on the eighth grade three- day trip to Williamsburg, Virginia, but usually came back to STCA to see his friends and pick on John and his buddies. He was the shortest eighth grader, with Justine trailing him by a fraction of an inch, and was always joked friendly about it. He had short red hair and was always picking on mostly John and Christine, but also their friends, ever since school started in September.  
  
Everyone hated him, except his cronies, Matt Freeman, a tall boy with an appetite for sports, and when thinking about his hair, 'mashed potatoes mixed with brown gravy' comes to mind, Mike Luberto, another brown haired kid with a strange sense of humor, Brian Van Note, yet another brunette that also was vicious to Christine, more so than Everett, and Jack Nugent, a shrimpy blonde boy with a big nose that even he made fun of, and also the biggest follower St. Thomas has ever seen.  
  
"Nope, he's not there." Christine said after a while.  
  
"Oh, good." John replied. "I thought I heard people talking over near the office before, but I guess it's just sixth graders or something.  
  
The couple walked out more into the field, and looked at each other.  
  
"You know," John said, tears welling in his eyes. "Even though I know we'll see each other still, I am really going to miss you."  
  
"Me too." Christine added, also with tears just waiting to fall.  
  
"You'll miss yourself too?" John asked.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean." Christine said with a weak laugh, wiping away her premature tears.  
  
"Yes, I do." John said softly, holding Christine in his arms.  
  
"Good." Christine whispered, looking up at John, tears returning.  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes for a while, then they moved closer to each other. Their eyes closed as the tears came and their lips touched as the kiss happened in the St. Thomas field.  
  
John was bombarded with senses as soon as his lips touched his girl's, and continued, tears streaming and hands stroking Christine's hair. Christine had the same reaction, but with a thought in the back of her mind: She'll be leaving John soon and going to school with Kathryn, Sara, and Anthony, all people she'd rather kill.  
  
Sara Pancurak was another graduate at STCA. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a bossy nature. She was the first half of 'The Royalty,' a name given to her and her very close friend Kathryn because they think that they are richer and superior to the rest of the school.  
  
Kathryn Collins was the second half of the graduating 'Royalty.' She had black hair and brown eyes. She was just like Sara in attitude. Both she and Sara had a natural hatred toward Christine, Marie, and Liz.  
  
Anthony Defabritus, or 'DeFabulous,' was another eight-grader that used to go to St. Thomas but left after seventh grade. He was part of Everett's gang, and had brown eyes and hair that was spiked up. He was always gloomy and wanted everyone to 'forget him' at the end of last year.  
  
"Awww, B/F and Salami making out in the field. Look at that!"  
  
And suddenly, the tears stopped, the strokes stopped, but the kiss continued. Everett.  
  
"Awww, look, isn't this romantic?" Everett mocked, a few feet behind John. Matt Freeman, Mike, Brian, and Jack all appeared and gathered around with Everett, laughing.  
  
John had only one thing in his mind: ignore, keep kissing and show Everett that 'I don't care.' He also heard the gym door open and close off in the distance, releasing a snippet of sound from the crowded gymnasium, and he also heard Everett's taunts, joined by his hit men's getting closer.  
  
Christine must have had the same thought, because she didn't do anything to break the kiss or react to Everett. Both her and her love had red ears and anxious thoughts.  
  
"Awww, this is priceless," John heard Everett a few inches behind him, obviously trying to push him over the edge. He also heard Sara and Kathryn on the other side of Christine, just arrived, but already taunting and laughing fiercely. "Mr. Big B/F and the – AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
It all happened in one fluent motion, with John and Christine moving as one. The talented couple, without breaking their kiss, both swung their legs out and kicked Everett, Sara, and Kathryn as hard as they could. Christine swung her leg in a wide arc, hitting both of The Royalty at once, while John just shot backward a nailed Everett with all his power. Christine and John both snorted into their kiss with silent laughter. They didn't care who was watching or where they hit them, they just kicked, and that's all that mattered. They've been wanting to do that since they don't even remember.  
  
And, to make the scene better, a blinding flash of light contrasting on the dark field and shouts and laughs suddenly erupted as soon as the feet made contact. Everett, Brian, Mike, and Matt all slunk off, cursing, with Jack trailing behind. Sara and Kathryn ran away crying, probably to their parents. John and Christine finally ended the great kiss to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
They were immediately bombarded by a heap of students, unable to be recognized in the darkness, all shouting, laughing, or making some other type of racket.  
  
"You did it! You did it! That was great!" One deep voice said.  
  
"Awesome! That was priceless!" Said another.  
  
"You should have seen the look on their faces! You definitely need to make that mind-to-video machine, John! Be the Enforcer!"  
  
"Nice, kiss, Christine! You're following in my footsteps of greatness!" Another voice said with a smug confident tone.  
  
"And I've got a picture of it!"  
  
Another voice kept laughing and couldn't say a word. "Aha! Ah! Ahahaha! Aha!" along with coughs and sputters in between.  
  
"Come on, grads! Pictures!" Came Mrs. Tancona's voice from the church area.  
  
John and Christine walked toward the light that was the chapel entrance. Passing under the streetlight, they could see that, as they expected, the voices that appeared after their fast footwork belonged to Chris, Matt, David, Marie, Liz, and Justine. The group of friends walked back to the school.  
  
Out of the corner of their eyes, every one of the friends could see Everett and his clan and The Royalty slinking along behind them, staying clear of them and keeping to the shadows, watching John and his friends. They couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You know," Dave started. "Do you think they'll let Everett— " He was cut short by a telephone pole. Dave, paying more attention to his friends than his surroundings, walked right into the telephone pole next to the office. His arms and leg stuck out from the sides like a cartoon skier who hit a tree. Dave fell backwards with a thud. Everyone exploded in laughter. "Like I was saying, would Everett be in the graduation picture?"  
  
"I don't know." John answered as he helped Dave up with a laugh.  
  
"I mean, after all, he was a classmate."  
  
"And he did drag his filthy carcass over here." Christine added.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean he was kicked out of school." Marie concluded.  
  
"You know, you actually sounded smart right there." David said, receiving a very strong punch in return. Then, Marie stood back and stared into David's eyes. She did not look happy. Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise, she flung herself at Dave and burrowed her face into his shoulder. Everybody, including Dave, was speechless.  
  
"Oh, David," Marie said in between small sobs. "I'll miss you, I'll miss your big head, I'll miss hitting you… A lot."  
  
Dave looked, wide-mouthed with happiness and speechless, up to John, Matt, and Chris. John and Chris gave him double thumbs up, while Matt was too speechless also.  
  
"Awww, Marie." Dave said as he began, gingerly at first for fear of retaliation, to stroke his three-year heartthrob's hair. "I'll miss you too." He began to rub her shoulders.  
  
"Don't… Touch me." Marie commanded as soon as David's hands touched her shoulders. She pushed away from the boy in front of her. "Ewww!" She exclaimed in her high-pitched squeal, "I can't believe I just did that!" And she punched David very hard once, twice, three, four, five times, leaving him gasping and clutching his shoulder in pain.  
  
"Niiiice, Dave" Matt complimented, patting his friend's back. He's been trying to hook Marie up with Dave for a while now. They all jogged into the chapel.  
  
"Thanks." Dave replied smugly, a huge smug smile on his face. "I knew it was coming sooner or later."  
  
They could see the other graduates behind them, waiting for them to go in. George Calandriello, yet another graduate, was sitting inside the chapel, waiting for his fellow classmates to come in. George was a boy with light brown hair that was lifted up in the front. He had brown eyes and a smile that made him famous, even if it was harnessed in braces.  
  
John, Christine, Dave, Marie, Matt, Chris, Liz, and Justine entered the room, greeting George, who joined them, and trying to warm up a little, even though it was mid-June; being outside in suits and dresses still made you cool.  
  
"Come on, guys. We're waiting!" Mrs. Tancona prompted, anxious to get the pictures over with. "Where's the rest of the class?"  
  
"Oh, they're coming." Christine answered with a backwards glance out the window to the rest of the students, peering in and waiting for Christine and the rest to go inside the church part.  
  
"Oh, good." Mrs. Tancona led the students present into the chapel to get arranged for the picture. A professional photographer had all his stuff out and ready, from the camera to the lighted umbrellas.  
  
Their teacher positioned them all around the altar at the front of the church. Dave stood to the left of the altar, with John beside him, who, of course, had Christine as close as she could get right in his free left arm. Marie was in front of Dave, who, with a grimace, had his palms on her shoulders. To the surprise of everyone, Marie made no sudden movement that could spell pain for the guy behind her. She actually, in a way, snuggled into Dave's hands. Dave looked to John, raising his eyebrows. John returned with thumbs up and a smile. Liz was positioned next to Marie up in front, standing before Christine. Chris was standing behind everyone, as he could easily rise above them all. His brother was next to him, with Justine in front of him. George stood at the very left of everyone.  
  
"All right… That looks okay." Mrs. Tancona said, with the photographer agreeing.  
  
Just then, Mike, Matt, Brian, Jack, Kathryn, and Sara came into the church, eyeing John and his friends warily and full of hatred, but also fear. Everett was limping behind them, and as he passed John, he mouthed something that John couldn't make out, but didn't want to.  
  
"Everett," Mrs. Tancona commanded sternly, feeling no love for the little mouse. "Sit there." She pointed to the first pew, and Everett entered obediently.  
  
Mrs. Tancona arranged the rest of the class on the other side of the altar, and then walked up behind it, in the middle. Kathryn and Sara, who had to stand in the front, tried to hide the fact that they had dirty dresses from the shoes and bruised knees from the kicks.  
  
Mr. Blanken and Mrs. Hartigan walked in and up to the altar also. Mr. Blanken was an old man of sixty-two, who loved history and playing with his 'toys.' He taught sixth grade, but had the eighth grade for History class, so he got in the picture, too.  
  
Mrs. Hartigan was a new teacher that year, with blonde hair and a kind nature and expression. She taught the seventh grade, along with eighth- grade Science, and stepped up to the altar, to the right of Mrs. Tancona, near Everett's group and The Royalty, while Mr. Blanken stood nearer to John and company.  
  
"All right, ready?" The photographer said. "1, 2, 3!" There was a light that blinded everyone, along with a slight 'poof!' sound. "One more! 1, 2, 3!" Another light stunned the subjects and another 'poof!' reached their ears. "Okay."  
  
The photographed people started filing down off the platform and steps on which the altar was placed. Everett immediately shot up and ran over to his cronies. The others walked out side and back into the gymnasium.  
  
"Wait!" Mrs. Tancona called after John, Christine, Liz, Matt, Chris, Dave, Marie, and Justine. They all stopped as their former teacher ran up to them with a bag. "These are for you. Happy Graduation!" She handed gold boxes to everyone. "They must be from the office. I don't know anything about them. They came with a note that said that you should all examine them together. Don't ask, I'm always the last to know." And with that, she walked away. "Oh, and you all are coming back tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone replied as their past teacher left.  
  
"Hmmm." Dave said, looking over his box. "What is it?"  
  
"Look!" Marie said, pointing to writing on the top of her box:  
  
Ms. Marie 'Rachel' Karpodinis: Happy Graduation! Please do not attempt to open this parcel until Saturday, the fourteenth of June. A little hint to help ease the "pain":  
  
At the close of this day, all things will change,  
  
Some think it cool. Some think it strange.  
  
What was once blue will now turn to green,  
  
The rim-enclosed eyes will be freely seen.  
  
Past loves will be gone as new ones appear,  
  
The two that were chums will now live in fear.  
  
The evil one will now love spiritual stuff,  
  
And as for the remaining one's change, nothing much.  
  
"Okay…" Marie said slowly.  
  
"It sounds like a prophesy, you know, doo-doo-doo-doo! Doo-doo-doo-doo!" Dave mystically said, and began singing the Twilight Zone music.  
  
"What's with the 'Rachel'?" Christine asked. "Wasn't that your nickname last year?"  
  
"Yeah, but who'd write that on a gift?"  
  
"Wasn't any of us." John said, the others agreeing.  
  
"Well, what do yours say?" Marie asked.  
  
"Mine says the same thing, but with Christine 'Pesh' Barton." Christine answered.  
  
"And ours say John 'Harry' Rocco Jennette, David 'Ronald' Metts, Elizabeth 'Pansy' Bova, Matthew 'Draco' Gullace, Christopher 'Rubeus' Gullace, and Justine 'Parvati' Mata" John said.  
  
"All with the same message." Matt added.  
  
"Weird." Dave concluded. Everyone else nodded, trying to shake off the mystery and longing to open the mysterious gifts.  
  
"Hey! John! Dave! Christine! Marie! Liz! Justine! Matt! Chris!" Came a voice that sounded like a ninth grader: deeper than the friends, but not as deep as Chris. Heads turned as a tall freshman walked up to the group.  
  
"James!" Christine said.  
  
"Hey, everyone." James replied, with scattered "Hi"s and "Hello"s reached his ears over the din of the gym.  
  
"Moooooo!" Christine exclaimed.  
  
"Mmmmmmoooooooooooo!" James answered. He had this thing where he imitated a cow, and Christine loved it.  
  
James was a freshman at Oratory Prep in Summit, New Jersey. He had brown hair parted in the middle, with blonde streaks in it. He was wearing a backward hat, though, and you couldn't see his hair because it was tucked under the cap.  
  
"So, how y'all doing?" James asked, not so much to John because he had been sleeping over his house since the middle of the week because he lived so far away: in Roselle Park.  
  
Various answers were heard, along with a "We got these." David held up his box.  
  
James stared at it in disbelief. "Is that what I think it is?" He received confused stares, including Dave's semi-one eyebrow up, one down thing.  
  
"What does that mean?" Justine asked.  
  
James took one of the boxes at looked at it. "No, I got one of those on my Graduation, and it said 'Please do not attempt to open this parcel until Saturday, the whatever day of June, two thousand-one."  
  
"Oh." Everyone said, but the majority was still confused.  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" James exclaimed as they all ran outside of the school, forgetting, for the time, their mysterious gifts and the even more mysterious sender.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
The next day, John and James got up and almost immediately, since they slept late after being up all night, and called John's (and James's) friends.  
  
"It's so great that your mom and all of their parents let them come over today, being the first day of SUMMER VACATION!!!" James exclaimed, being rarely able to come down to Brick, and even more rare seeing John's friends.  
  
"Shhh. It's ringing." John said. James quieted down.  
  
"Oooh, I'm so happy!!!!"  
  
"Shhh! Hello. Christine? Yeah. I know, this is so great! Yeah, my mom said um… around eleven. Okay. Yeah, we'll come pick you up. Mom's not in a good mood? No, didn't think so. All right then, see you soon. Love ya, bye." John hung up the phone.  
  
"Well…" James said.  
  
"She's coming. We just have to get her. She does live twenty minutes away, in Toms River.  
  
"Fine then." James said finally as he got his shoes on and headed out to the car.  
  
"Come on, ma! We can't drive yet!" John yelled as he rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Thank God…" Mrs. Jennette said as she closed the door behind her and sat in the car.  
  
"I can't wait! I can't wait!" James said.  
  
"Oh… Neither can I…" John said dreamily. Even after one day he missed Christine.  
  
"Okay, Romeo. You can shut up now." James called from the front seat.  
  
They all sat the rest of the ride in comfort in the air-conditioned Blazer. Finally, they pulled into the driveway of the Barton residence in Toms River. John walked up to get Christine.  
  
"Hello." John said as he and Christine walked down the steps hand-in-hand.  
  
"Hi." Christine said with a kiss on the cheek. It was then that John noticed the difference.  
  
"There's something different about you."  
  
"Well, duh. I'm a HIGH SCHOOLER now!!!!!!! Whoopie!"  
  
"No, it's something bigger. About your appearance."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Christine had changed. Her hair was a little bushier, and she had it down. Her eyes were brown instead of the usual enchanting green. Most of all, she didn't have glasses.  
  
"Really?" Christine said after John told her this. Well, there's something about you."  
  
John had darker, shorter hair than the night before. His eyes were now green instead of blue. He also had a mark under his bangs that you could just barely make out.  
  
"Oh… Okay." John said after realizing this. "And I feel like I need glasses. Hmm." He shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. His fingers touched something round and smooth. He withdrew from his pocket a pair of black glasses. "Hmm. How convenient." He put the glasses on his nose.  
  
Christine, after staring quizzically into John's eyes and getting the same look back, stepped toward the car. "Come on!" She said. "I can't wait to see James!" She ran to the car with John behind her.  
  
"Hi Christine!" James said as Christine slipped into the back seat with John and closed the door.  
  
"Hello, Christine." John's mom greeted. "How's it feel being in high school?"  
  
"Oh, it's great! I can't wait…" She broke off as she looked to John. "Till we get to your house, let's go!"  
  
The blue car backed out of the driveway, turned around, and started for home.  
  
"…Yeah, it was so fun!" Christine said to James, with John listening, as the four sped toward home. "Me and Liz braided Dave's and John's hair, I have a picture it was so… so…" She broke off into a yawn. "…so… tired. You don't know how late I stayed up last night…" She reached sleepily into her purse and slowly pulled out a small iZone camera picture and handed it to James. "Here…" She leaned back into the seat.  
  
"Yeah, come to think of it, I'm beat too." John said. James just nodded as he took the picture and turned around in his seat to examine it.  
  
"Haha! That's great!" He exclaimed as he turned to give the picture back to Christine. "Here you go…" He looked to Christine. She was sleeping. Her head was resting on John's shoulder. John was sitting right there next to her, sound asleep, too, resting his head gently on his girlfriend's. They were both peacefully resting; you could her the soft breathing of content if you listened hard enough over the rumble of the highway. "Awww… James sighed, and resting his head in his palm, watched sleepily the couple that was snoozing in the back seat.  
  
"We're here." John's mom said as the car pulled to a stop in the Jennette driveway.  
  
As if by some unexplainable force, John and Christine both rose slowly as soon as the Blazer stopped. They blinked, stared at each other for a moment, and smiled. Then they opened the car door and stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
"And look who followed us!" James declared as he stepped from the car. "David!" He pointed to a small shape making its way down the quiet street. "At least I think it is, but who else comes down here?" He looked toward the cul-de-sac. The Jennette house was second from last. "We're like the last people down here."  
  
"Yeah, it is him!" John confirmed as the car got within clear visual distance.  
  
"Oh, joy." Christine said, half of dislike, half of joy that she'll be able to see another friend again before the long summer.  
  
"Hey, John. Christine." David said with a nod as he passed the couple. "What's up, James?" He gave James a high-five.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Cool." The four friends walked into the house. They trudged into the living room and plopped onto the sofa. John, Christine, and James sat on the couch while Dave sat alone on the smaller loveseat that was also positioned in the room. John, Christine, and James were all still groggy while David was as perky as he's ever been.  
  
"So, what's new, even though I saw you all last night?" Dave asked, bouncing slightly in his seat. The other three just nodded sleepily.  
  
Suddenly James perked up and slipped over to the seat with David and began telling him something. "Want to know what happened?" John caught, but the rest turned to a warbled whisper as he fell asleep again, and Christine right beside him.  
  
Christine regained consciousness and was bombarded with noise. She kept her eyes closed, though. She didn't want to wake up; she was so tired. "Man, I have to adjust to this summer sleep plan now that school's over."  
  
"Hey!" She heard a muffled James say. She heard footsteps walking to the door. She heard Marie's voice as the two walked back into the living room.  
  
"Awww…" Marie said as she plopped rather violently next to the still sleepy John and Christine. "Come on, wake up!"  
  
Christine and John sat upright in the couch and looked around. David was still sitting on the loveseat, and James plopped down beside him. Marie was sitting on the sofa along with Christine and John. The two blinked and woke up back to full comprehension.  
  
"Ahhh, that felt good." Christine murmured. "I needed rest."  
  
"Now you can say you've slept with a guy, too." Marie said, looking at John, who was also waking up right next to Christine, who responded to Marie with a laugh, an acknowledgement, and a glance at John.  
  
"I just don't get how you two could sleep through all this." David said as the doorbell rang. "See?"  
  
John's mother answered the door. "It's Justine!" She called to the friends. Justine walked down the hallway, and stopped in the entranceway to the living room. She looked at John and Christine, who were still very close together, still trying to shake the last remnant of sleep from their mind. "Ahem… um…" Justine coughed, looking at the two.  
  
"I know," Marie said, putting her arm on Christine's shoulder. "They slept together."  
  
"Would you stop that." David said, with a cough from Justine. "You're making it sound… Unclean…"  
  
Justine was still staring at John and Christine warily. John waved and smiled at her. Christine responded with a "Shut up, you wish you could do this with a guy. We were just tired." Justine looked taken aback.  
  
"Now come on." James spoke up; he was unusually quiet up until now. "Let's go outside. We can wait for Liz, Matt, and Chris there."  
  
"Oh, Liz can't come today." Christine said. "I almost forgot. She left on a trip to somewhere or other. That's why she didn't call you, John."  
  
"And Chris has a final karate tournament." Dave added. "Just Matt is coming."  
  
"Oh… Okay." John stammered, disappointed. "Let's go and make do with who's here." The six friends walked out to the backyard.  
  
James stopped at the threshold of the back deck sliding door. "Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right out." He walked back into the house.  
  
"All right, don't be expecting him any time soon." John said. James was known for taking a long time in the bathroom fixing his hair, or whatever.  
  
The five friends walked out to the grassy backyard and sat in the sunlight that streamed onto the grass. The birds were chirping and the squirrels were running back and forth. The sound of the neighborhood wafted up over the house from the front.  
  
"Okay, wonder when Matt will get here." Dave said.  
  
"I don't know, but – hey… You look different." Marie said, glancing across the circle to Dave.  
  
"Me?" Dave asked.  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"Oh, okay. I just didn't know why you would ever be staring at me…"  
  
"Oh, okay – Hey!" Marie exclaimed, getting up and starting for David, who began to scamper away. Marie gave pursuit, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Have fun!" Christine yelled to the two friends/enemies.  
  
"I wonder what she meant by 'different.'" John said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey, you two look different." Justine observed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Christine said. "That kind of different. We know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're changed too." John said. "You've got… Better hair, you know, straighter, shinier, that sort of thing. And you've actually got colored eyes." Justine took pride in the fact that she had jet-black eyes.  
  
"Oh, thank you…" Justine said smoothly, trying to look pretty.  
  
"Justine, stop it." Christine said, giving her a small punch.  
  
"OWWWW!!! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"Stop it, you big baby." Justine quieted down as David and Marie sat back down. Marie was eyeing Dave with a mean stare. David looked intimidated.  
  
"Like I was saying." Marie said. "You look different. You have redder hair than you used to have, and your eyes are more green."  
  
"Well…" Dave said, trying to find a flatteringly smooth voice. He couldn't find one. "You look absolutely lovely. You have strait auburn hair. Love it. Sparkling green eyes. Positively gorgeous." Marie started for him again, and Dave, with a smile on his face, ran away again.  
  
"Hey, guys!" A voice called from the sliding doors. It was Matthew. "I'm here!"  
  
"Hey, Matt!" Dave quickly greeted as he flew by, evading Marie's pursuit.  
  
"Ahhh. David. Picking up the ladies again, all right!"  
  
At that, Marie stopped in her tracks and glared at Matt. Or she thought it was Matt.  
  
Matthew, like his friends, had changed, too, but more so than the others. He had shrunk a bit and was now shorter than everyone there. His hair actually looked like he cut it and it was blonde-white, a most noticeable difference. He walked down the steps and out into the backyard.  
  
"Hey, you guys are different." Matt said, tilting his head a little.  
  
"We know." Everyone said in almost perfect unison.  
  
"We know." David said, a little late. He smiled sheepishly as everyone looked at him.  
  
"I saw the boxes that we got last night on the table, so I brought them out. They did say to open them on Saturday, right?" It was true; everyone else forgot about them.  
  
"Oh yeah!" David said and ran to help Matt with the strange gifts. The two brought them into the middle of the yard and sat down, dumping them in the middle of the circle they made. Each person took his or her box.  
  
"What is it?" Christine said, not so much to the others than to herself. She turned the box over and over, looking at it from every angle. They were small, about three inches long and two inches wide. They were wrapped in a shimmering gold foil substance, which was glowing and flashing more brilliantly than they had been since the night before.  
  
"Okay, this is all really strange." Marie said, shuddering.  
  
"It's like we're changing into other people, or something." Dave said.  
  
"Hey, that's it! Dave… You were actually smart there." John said. David smiled smugly.  
  
"Yeah, that has to be it." Christine said. "John, ever since you picked me up, I noticed that you looked like someone, but I just thought I was dreaming or something."  
  
"She's right." Justine said. "You look like Harry Potter."  
  
"Really? But how?" John exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know." Justine said.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. I'm confused." Dave said bewilderedly.  
  
"Well, John's turned into Harry Potter, kinda, and you are… Ron. I guess." Marie said finally. Dave tried to put on eyebrow up in confusion, but couldn't so he just stared at Marie blankly. Then, he gasped and nodded his head.  
  
"Oh. I get it! This is cool!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wait!" Christine exclaimed. She picked up her gift. "The prophesy! 'At the end of this day, all things will change'." She read. "'Some think it cool," She looked at Dave. "Some think it strange'." She looked over at Marie.  
  
"What was once blue will now turn to green'." Came a voice from behind Christine. John, understanding what Christine was getting at, joined in.  
  
"Your eyes." Justine said.  
  
"Yeah, and…" John said. "I know you like my eyes, so?"  
  
Justine was taken aback. "I do not! No, your eyes, they were blue and now they're green."  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
"'The rim-enclosed eyes will be freely seen'." Dave continued.  
  
"Justine." Matt said. "You had glasses, but now you don't, you use contacts."  
  
"What about me?" Christine asked. "It means me." I don't need glasses."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about you." Matt said. Christine looked at him evilly.  
  
"Yeah, me. I'm Hermione." Christine said.  
  
"What about me? I look like Hermione too." Marie said.  
  
"Yeah, but Hermione has brown eyes, not green." John said.  
  
"Oh… Okay…" Marie said quietly. "'Past loves will be gone as new ones appear'." Marie read. She looked up at Dave, who looked sad. "Yes, yes, YES!!!!"  
  
"But how do you know they mean you?" Dave asked hopefully.  
  
John and Christine looked at each other. They raised their eyebrows as if to say, 'Us?' John glanced over at Justine, who was looking at him dreamily. He turned back to Christine, sharing the mutual look of disgust.  
  
"Ah, ah, ewww!" Christine whined, looking back and forth from John to Justine.  
  
John was just whining.  
  
"Okay, we'll try to forget that." Christine said. "'The two that were chums will now live in fear'." She looked perplexed. "But we're all 'chums'."  
  
"Oh well," Dave said, looking nervously at Matt, who was his friend since first grade.  
  
"'The evil one will now love spiritual stuff'… Ahem, well… Mm!" Justine broke off as everyone turned to look at her. She was known as 'The Mechanical Thing of Evil.'  
  
"'And as for the remaining one's change, nothing much'." Matt finished. "Who didn't we get? John's eyes, Christine's eyes, Dave's love to Marie, me and Dave's friendship, Justine's evil, everyone's covered."  
  
"Oh, well." Christine sighed. "We'll wait and see what else happens. Now, what's in this box, I wonder?"  
  
Everyone picked up his or her gifts again.  
  
"Hmm…" John murmured.  
  
"Open it!" Justine shrieked impatiently.  
  
"All right! All right!" John replied. He cautiously picked the paper off of the parcel. He didn't rip it off, and neither did anyone else, either because of fear, or of the paper's obviously magical beauty.  
  
John was first to completely uncover his box. He held out a surprisingly plain, ordinary, rather small cardboard box. "Well…"  
  
"Open it!" Justine shrieked again.  
  
"Shut up!" Christine said, hitting Justine.  
  
John opened the box and withdrew two pieces of paper. One was a ticket and one was a folded up note. Everyone else had these items also.  
  
"Greetings, I hope you enjoy this little trip." John read. "'I know how much you six love this world, so I've chosen to bring you here. I suppose your official letter will arrive soon. This is all I can say at the time, have fun!' Okay, that made a lot of sense."  
  
"Right…" Matt said. "But we know who you three are," He looked at Dave, John, and Christine. "But who are we?" He motioned to himself, Justine, and Marie.  
  
As soon as he said that, six glowing balls of light rose out of the ground.  
  
"Wha?" everyone yelled, spinning around to see the lights.  
  
"We're the next Digidestined!" Dave screamed out. "Yeah! I hope I get Koromon!"  
  
"Huh?" everyone asked. John was examining the light balls.  
  
"They're not Digivices! They're boxes!"  
  
"Okay, so we're not the next Digidestined. We're the next group of Animorphs!" Dave switched. "Oh yeah! Uh huh! I call getting to be called 'Prince Dave'!"  
  
Everyone gave him very weird looks, and then ran over to the boxes to look at them closer. Matt reached out and touched one of the boxes. Everyone else followed what he did. As they touched the boxes, a shiver swept over them.  
  
"Weird." Dave said after a while.  
  
Then, the boxes grew until they were all different sizes. Some were square and some were rectangular, but John's was the only one that was long and thin.  
  
John stepped forward to open his box. Everyone had moved back when the boxes started changing shape. "Cool! A Firebolt!" He exclaimed when he opened his box. Everyone stared at John as he took his hands from the box. Resting in the palms of his hands was a long, thin, sleek racing broom. Each birch twig in the tail was perfectly smooth and streamlined. It even had it's own registration number, written in gold near the top of the handle: 724527. Everyone was speechless.  
  
David was first to break the silence. "Got anything else?"  
  
John rummaged through the box. Finally he found something. "Whoa! An Invisibility Cloak!" He picked out the silvery, silky cloak to show everyone. If you could weave water into a fabric, this was made of it. It fell through his hands like it was liquid.  
  
"Try it on!" Justine yelled.  
  
John put on the cloak and looked down at his feet. They were gone. He covered himself with the cloak and snuck around behind Justine. "BOO!" He yelled in her ear.  
  
"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Justine screamed and whirled around. "Jennette…" she threatened.  
  
"Got ya!" John teased. Everyone was rolling on the ground laughing, except Justine, of course. John took off his cloak to see what everyone else had gotten.  
  
David opened his box second. It was stuffed with all kinds of wizard sweets and candies. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, licorice wands, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Ice Mice, Pepper Imps, Toothflossing Stringmints, sugar-spun quills, exploding bon-bons, Pumpkin Pasties, and Cauldron Cakes. There were also two sets of Exploding Snap and a brand new wizard chess set.  
  
Marie's box was opened next. It was very small. It held a tiny address book with the names of every one she had ever met. It was an Exedolor. All she had to do was tap a name with her wand, say "Envisio," and she would be able to see and talk to that person, anytime, anywhere. She also got a Finder. It looked like a snow globe with nothing in it except glitter. When you want to find something, you just turn it upside-down, say what you want to find, and turn it right side up. When the glitter fades, it shows you what you wanted to find and where it is.  
  
"This doesn't say anything about who I am." Marie said. "But it is cool." She held up the Exedolor. "Now I can 'check up' on a certain guy from Sundae's…" She smiled, looking to Christine, who was also smiling.  
  
"But who are you?" Dave enquired. "You're not from any Harry Potter book I've read."  
  
"I don't know." Christine said. "But this reminds me of a book I read on Fanfiction.net—"  
  
"Yes! Fanfiction.net! It's where she's from. She has to be Rachel Witt from the Chalice of the Enchanter!" John yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess!" Marie said.  
  
"Okay, then, but what did you people get?" Dave asked.  
  
Christine opened her package. Everyone could guess what was inside. Piles of textbooks poured from the package. The entire Standard Book of Spells series, Hogwarts: A History, Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More), Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do With Them Now That You've Wised Up, Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, The Monster Book of Monsters, (That one wouldn't stay still!) The Invisible Book of Invisibility, (I think, who can tell? It's invisible!), Quidditch Through the Ages, and even A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. She didn't get any books on Divination, though. Christine hated Divination.  
  
Justine opened her package next. In it were a white porcelain tea set with blue designs, a big, round, clear crystal ball with its own stand, and textbooks about anything Divination. Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks, Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul, and Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming. "What's all this?" Justine asked disgustingly. "I don't want this!"  
  
"But if you're Parvati Patil, you would." John said "Because that's who you are."  
  
Justine quieted down and sat motionless. She kept glancing over at the gifts she got and muttering, "useless junk." She wouldn't even take it out of the box. All of it just sat nestled in the box among the tissue paper it was wrapped in.  
  
Matt was the last to open his box. As he opened it, a brilliant light shone from inside. He lifted the lid all the way. His box was stuffed, like Dave's, but it wasn't filled with candies, it was filled with wizard money. Bronze Knuts, Silver Sickles, and Gold Galleons shimmered in the sunlight. He tilted the box so the money fell out onto his lap. Matt looked confused at the strange currency, but then started digging around, trying to count it all. "What's this?" he asked as he pulled out a little, thick, black book. On the cover, Professor Snyder's Little Book of Nasty Remarks and Comments was written in gold.  
  
"You don't plan on using that, do you?" John asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Not unless I have to." Matt answered slyly, a small grin on his face.  
  
Once everyone had opened their packages, they all took turns flying around on John's Firebolt. They were under his Invisibility Cloak, of course, so as not to be seen. On her turn, Christine went up and didn't come back down for five minutes, everyone thought she had gotten lost up there, while Justine wouldn't even touch the broom. When they had all had their turn, they all sat around examining their mysterious gifts.  
  
About 3 seconds later, there was a rustling in the bushes. Everyone started inching backward, afraid of whatever might come out. Suddenly, two cats and three owls came rushing out of the trees and bushes, straight at the little group.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justine screamed, running away.  
  
"Hedwig?" John exclaimed as a large white snowy owl came flying down and rested on his outstretched arm. "Where'd you come from? This is too cool!" Hedwig hooted softly in John's ear and nipped his finger affectionately.  
  
"Pig!" Dave yelled. A miniscule gray owl came fluttering out of the trees. It looked like a very furry flying mouse. It flew around Dave's head, twittering happily.  
  
"His name is Pigwidgeon!" Marie corrected defiantly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
A big ginger cat came prowling out of the bushes. Its big round eyes and pug-like face looked around. It spotted Christine and ran over to her. "Crookshanks!" she exclaimed as she stroked the cat's fluffy fur. It purred loudly as she pet it.  
  
"Buttercup!" Marie squealed. Everyone looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then they saw Marie hugging a very small kitten. It was a soft gray color with white stripes and a white spot on its forehead. "It's so cute!" Buttercup mewed softly as Marie stroked its tiny head.  
  
Then, finally a great big eagle owl came swooping down and landed on Matt's shoulder. "Ah, hello, Julius." Matt greeted the owl as its big amber eyes watched everything that was going on. It ruffled its long brown feathers when it saw Hedwig, but calmed down after a while.  
  
Justine didn't seem to care that she didn't have a pet. Actually, she looked slightly happy.  
  
Just then, a big tawny owl came gliding in and dropped an envelope on John's lap. Then it flew away almost as suddenly as it came. As John opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, everyone crowded in for a better look. Even Justine, who tried to stay as far away from the animals as she could, walked up.  
  
John cleared his throat and started reading:   
  
Headmaster: albus dumbledore  
  
(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Miss Witt, & Miss Patil,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
When Harry finished reading, all six young wizards and witches looked at each other, with eyes widening and smiles growing even larger.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs, so the whole neighborhood could hear. They all jumped around and let loose all their happiness.  
  
"But how will we get there?" Justine asked, always the one to spoil a good time.  
  
"I don't know." Dave replied, very unhappily.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Marie cried. "The happiest moment of my life, destroyed." She sat in the grass unhappily.  
  
"Well, what do you call these then?" John asked, beaming. He held up the other half of the gifts that everyone forgot yet again. They were train tickets for Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we get there?" Justine asked again.  
  
"We'll think of that tomorrow. It's getting dark. Why don't you guys sleep over?" They had lost track of time in all the excitement. Everyone agreed and trudged inside, pets and belongings at their sides.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" James asked when they entered the house. He was sitting on the couch casually watching the television.  
  
"How long have you been out of the bathroom? Why didn't you come out?" John asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I… uh, well you already know about Hogwarts and all that." James said. "Well, gosh, how can I put this? Um, The same thing happened to me, when I was in eighth grade, last year. I would have been in fifth year, like you are going to be —"  
  
"Wait. Fifth year?" Christine asked. "Fifth year? But we're only thirteen and fourteen; we'd be in third year. You're in fifth year when you are fifteen and sixteen; sophomores."  
  
"Yeah, I was confused about that too." James explained, leaning back on the couch and putting his hands behind his head. "But Dumbledore said that since we know so much we are the equivalent of fifth year material. Anyway, I would have been in fifth year, like you are going to be, but I knew you guys would be coming, so I asked Dumbledore if I could wait another year, to be in your classes."  
  
"What House are you in?" Dave asked.  
  
"That's… Confidential."  
  
"But wouldn't you change too?" Matt asked. "I mean we did, and you didn't seem any different than when I saw you last summer."  
  
"Well, that's confidential too."  
  
"What?" Marie asked.  
  
"You'll see when you get to Hogwarts."  
  
"How – " Justine started. James put up a hand to silence her.  
  
"I wonder what'll happen to Chris and Liz?" Matt said. "They got a gift thingy too."  
  
"I don't know." James said, running a hand through his brown/blonde hair. "But I bet Dumbledore has it under control, as usual."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Okay, guys." John's mom came into the room. "I called all your parents and they said you all can stay the night." Cheers met her ears. "But, Christine, your mom was a little iffy about it. So you'd better… behave." She glanced at John, then at James.  
  
"Okay." Christine answered.  
  
"But I know I can trust you. You know how moms get." John's mother said and left. "Get to bed!" She called as she walked upstairs.  
  
"Where are we sleeping?" Marie asked, casting a nervous glance at Dave.  
  
"Well," John said. "The boys can sleep down here and the girls can sleep upstairs in my room. I'll make the sacrifice."  
  
"Oh, okay…" Dave said halfheartedly.  
  
"Well, I'd better get my things, come on girls." John said.  
  
"Huh?" Dave asked.  
  
"I'm sleeping with the girls because there's no room down here."  
  
"What?!" Justine exclaimed, with a false air of infuriation. Christine, though, perked up. David looked disappointed.  
  
"No, I'm kidding." John said. Justine looked relieved. Christine, along with Dave, was confused. "Come on up, guys, there's room." Dave and Christine were happy once again, while Justine and even more so Marie were very, very angry.  
  
When they got upstairs, they immediately began fighting over sleeping areas. It ended up being John and Christine in each of the two twin beds that were in the room, Dave in the little space between the beds, Matt over near the closet, James and Marie on the floor at the foot of one bed, and Justine in the chair at John's desk. Once they settled down and turned out the lights, John whispered, "Good night, everyone."  
  
"Night, John. I love you." Came Christine's reply from the other bed. They were sleeping in John's room, which he shared with his brother, Anthony. Therefore, there were two beds in the room. Everyone else had fallen asleep before their heads hit their pillows.  
  
Little did they know that from that moment, John Jennette, Christine Barton, David Metts, Marie Karpodinis, Matt Gullace, and Justine Mata were no more. Harry Potter, Rachel Witt, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Parvati Patil had come in and (somewhat) taken over. 


	2. The New World

C H A P T E R T W O  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
N E W W O R L D  
  
  
  
The next day, Ron woke up before the others. He sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The bed he was in was not the bed that he had fallen asleep in the night before.  
  
"Where am I?" he thought aloud.  
  
"Well, look who's up!" the mirror said to him. The mirror? Weird. "Good morning, Ron!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ron answered sleepily. "Where am I?"  
  
"Why, you're at the Leaky Cauldron, of course!"  
  
"Oh, okay… WHAT? What did you say?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Whoa, hold on. I'm dreaming. What's that again?"  
  
"THE LEAKY CAULDRON! Do I have to spell it out for you? I will if I have to. I'm quite good at spelling. L-E-E-K…"  
  
"Okay, I get the point."  
  
By this time, everyone else had woken up.  
  
"Ah, you're up! Better get downstairs! Breakfast's waiting!"  
  
Everyone just looked at each other groggily and headed downstairs. As soon as they reached the foot of the stairs, an old, wrinkly man came up to them. He was bald with only a handful of little white hairs. He looked like a big, toothless walnut.  
  
"Good morning!" the man said. "I suppose you are all mighty hungry!"  
  
"Thanks, Tom." Harry replied.  
  
He seated them at the largest table available and started serving them a sort of an all-you-can-eat meal of bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, sausages, pancakes, milk, and orange juice. Just then, Harry noticed how many people there were in the little pub. He felt like they were all staring at him, at his scar. He flattened his bangs against his forehead to cover his scar, but he still felt uneasy.  
  
After breakfast they thanked Tom and walked out side into the little alley behind the grubby little inn.  
  
"Why are we here?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? We got a letter from Hogwarts and we must have teleported here, or something." Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh." Parvati replied.  
  
"C'mon, quit yapping! Let's go to Diagon Alley!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Alright! I have the list of things we need right here." Harry said. He pulled a small piece of parchment out of his pocket and read:   
  
uniform  
  
Fifth-year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
  
  
course books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
An Extended History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
The Finer Points of Magic by Philbert Pancrakes  
  
Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida                  Spore  
  
Mixtures, Serums, and Concoctions by Beaker M. Bunsen  
  
Amazing Creatures and How To Care for Them by Impa  
  
                Unicron  
  
The Era of Bad Feeling: A Book About the Age of  
  
                  You-Know-Who by Quentin Trimble Jr.  
  
Students received lists last year of required textbooks needed for all optional courses that they chose to attend.  
  
  
  
other equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a rat OR a toad  
  
  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIFTH YEARS THAT ARE ON THEIR HOUSE'S QUIDDITCH TEAM MUST BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he finished reading. "Let's go!" At that, everyone ran to the brick wall concealing the entrance to Diagon Alley, the wizarding "shopping mall."  
  
"Right," Hermione mumbled, taking out her wand – maple, seven and a half inches, with a core of phoenix feather. She was impatient and wanted to get to Diagon Alley. "Three up, two across." She counted out bricks on the wall above the garbage can. When she found the brick she was looking for, she tapped it three times with her wand. The brick wriggled and moved, and in the center of it a hole appeared. The hole grew and grew until it was a huge archway looking out on a winding cobblestone road lined with shops.  
  
They all stepped inside the archway and as soon as they got through it, it shrunk back and disappeared.  
  
As they walked down Diagon Alley, Rachel, her hand in Harry's, was looking every which way at all the stores.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Rachel asked, awestruck. It was her first time in Diagon Alley. She was so amazed at all the sights that she didn't look where she was going and knocked over a barrel of bat spleens that were on sale outside of the Apothecary.  
  
"Well, we have to go to Gringotts first to take out our money." Draco answered.  
  
They all looked straight ahead. There was a gigantic building, snow-white, with giant pillars and huge golden doors.  
  
"It looks like the White House." Rachel declared, amazed. When she saw the bewildered look on all her friend's faces, she just said, "Never mind."  
  
They stepped up to the stairs. There must have been a dozen of them. When they got to the top and walked through the doors, they noticed another set of doors, silver instead of gold, with small plaque next to them:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"Harsh," Ron muttered after everyone had read the sign. "You'd be mad to try and rob it."  
  
"Well, are we going in, or what?" Rachel asked. "I can't wait to get my stuff!"  
  
They opened the big silver doors. The inside of the giant bank was even prettier than the outside. Gigantic chandeliers hung from the ceiling and rows and rows of tables lined the humungous hallway. Countless numbers of tiny goblins scurried back and forth.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Rachel gasped.  
  
"It's not nearly as beautiful as you." Harry replied. Behind his back, Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, half a dozen little goblins came running up to Harry, Rachel, and the others. They were all half the size of an average man, but with fingers that were twice as long as normal fingers. Their noses were also very large.  
  
"Can we help you?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Awww, they're so cute!" Rachel cooed.  
  
"They're not nearly as cute as you." Harry replied in a dreamy tone.  
  
"Oh, snap out of it!" Hermione screamed and she slapped Harry across the face.  
  
Once Harry had come back to his senses, the little goblins took the six down to the vaults in little mine carts that went at only one speed – fast. After twenty minutes of very bumpy transportation, they all stumbled out of Gringotts; their money pouches now full to the top with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.  
  
"Poor, poor Weasley. Potter had to give you money! Ha! I had 20 times more money than you! You can't afford even halfway decent friends! Ha! Poor, wittle Weasley!" Draco sang.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his face getting redder than his hair.  
  
"Make me!" Draco shot back.  
  
"Shut it or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hermione and Rachel both slapped Draco at the same time across his face.  
  
"You'll be sorry!" Draco threatened, his eyes swelling up with tears. "My father will hear about this! You'll be kicked out of your house, Weasley! And you, too!" He pointed threateningly at Hermione and Rachel. Then he turned and ran back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Serves him right," Hermione muttered.  
  
"What was with him?" Harry asked. "Certainly not the Matt we know, or knew."  
  
Parvati looked hurt.  
  
A half an hour later, Harry, Rachel, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati were sitting at a table in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They had gotten all their school supplies and were relaxing with an ice cream.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go after this?" Parvati asked. "We still have a month left before school starts!"  
  
"All you guys," Ron said. Hermione and Rachel gave him menacing stares. "And girls could stay at my house for the rest of the summer. Dad's away on Ministry work, Percy just got married to that Penelope Clearwater girl, they've got their own house in Scotland now, George is spending the rest of the summer over at Alicia Spinnet's, and Fred is off with that Angelina Johnson. It's just Ginny, mum, and me till school starts."  
  
"Awww, how sweet! Give Percy my congrats next time you see him." Rachel said. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's with girls and weddings?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said exasperatingly, giving Harry a small punch on the shoulder.  
  
"No, really. What's next? George and Alicia?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Ron answered. "They're engaged."  
  
"Awww!" Rachel and Hermione both said at the same time. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and groaned.  
  
"Anyway, so it's settled." Ron confirmed. "My house tomorrow. Mum'll be glad to see you, Harry. You too, Hermione. I don't reckon she's met you two." He glanced at Rachel and Parvati.  
  
"Okay, then. Tomorrow, we walk to the Burrow." Harry stated. The Burrow was the name of the Weasley's seven-story house. "Don't worry, it's not far." He looked over at Parvati. She didn't like walking.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
The next day, the group was at the Burrow. As Ron had predicted, Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed at the sight of Harry and Hermione. She took rather well to Rachel, but she kept away from Parvati and made any conversation with her unusually short.  
  
Ginny still blushed whenever she saw Harry, even though she'd known him for over four years. But hey, when someone saves your life, it's kind of hard not to go red when you see him.  
  
Every morning at breakfast, Ron complained. "She never cooks this good when it's just us." He whined as he stuffed his mouth with sausages.  
  
And every day, Mrs. Weasley bustled around the house, asking every soon-to- be student if they have all their supplies.  
  
Harry and Ron have done a few de-gnoming during their stay. Harry had even beaten the Weasley record of tossing a gnome fifty feet. Ron had been trying to break that record, set by his older brother Charlie, since he was seven.  
  
The boys had also over-heard more than their share of "girl conversations" between Rachel, Hermione, Ginny, and sometimes Parvati. So far, Harry was in the lead in the "Cutest Guy Polls," with three votes, and Ron was in second with just one.  
  
Everyone had been at the Burrow for a month. School started later that day. In the very early morning of September 1st, Harry woke up with his scar in excruciating pain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, falling off his bed, which was in Ron's room on the seventh floor.  
  
"What? What?" Ron exclaimed. He was jolted awake by Harry's screams.  
  
"Oh, it's just my scar." Harry said, trying not to show that he was in too much pain.  
  
"Really? Because if it's hurting, you should write to Sirius."  
  
Harry's scar had stopped hurting. He glanced over at the clock, 3:00am. "I'll write him later, once Hedwig gets back from hunting. Get back to sleep before you wake up the whole house." He was too late. The house had suddenly sprung alive; every person in it was awake.  
  
"You don't think You-Know-Who is close by, do you?" a concerned Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you sure it's all right?" seemed all Mrs. Weasley could say as she cooked breakfast. She had decided to prepare early; everyone was awake.  
  
"Yes, yes, YES! I'm fine!" Harry exploded. He was already under too much pressure; he didn't need any more. He stormed out the back door and into the garden. The sky was still black. Harry found the bench by the light of the by now fading stars. He glanced around the garden. A few garden gnomes were starting to wobble back to their holes.  
  
A few minutes later, Rachel came out of the house and sat next to Harry on the bench. Now the sky was turning pink.  
  
"I really think you should write to Sirius." Rachel advised.  
  
"I did," Harry replied. "Just sent Hedwig out."  
  
"Oh, good. I really don't want any harm to come to you. I really care about you."  
  
"And I care about you. I'd protect you with my life if I had to."  
  
Harry and Rachel edged closer to each other.  
  
"Oh, Harry, isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" The sun had started to rise. The sky was a rich pink-purple in the morning light.  
  
"Second, after you."  
  
Harry put his arm around Rachel and squeezed her close up to him. Rachel rested her head on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.  
  
"I love you, too." He whispered back. They moved closer and closer together, and just as the sun broke the horizon, their lips touched and they kissed. A shiver went through Harry; one that he had never felt before. He liked it.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Mrs. Weasley went to the window overlooking the garden to find Rachel and Harry, and tell them breakfast was ready, but stopped when she saw them.  
  
"Well, isn't that romantic," she sighed to her self. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione joined her at the window.  
  
Ron, with a look of joy on his face, "Suck up. But at least my best friend finally found his true love." He thought.  
  
Ginny had a dreamy look on her face, "Well, at least I could be the flower- girl."  
  
And Hermione, pure hate flowing through her veins, "How could she?"  
  
As Parvati finally noticed everyone at the window and Harry and Rachel gone, the smallest trace of a smirk spread across her face. "Oooo, I can't wait till Draco hears about this!"  
  
A few hours later, at around 9:00, everyone was busy gathering his or her things. Cries of, "Where's Crookshanks?" and "Ow! That's my toe!" could be heard throughout the house. Finally, everything was calmed down and packed into the family car. It was enchanted so everyone and everything could fit inside.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the small clan was standing in the center of King's Cross Station in London.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts!" Rachel squealed, back to her perky self.  
  
Hermione was still sulking; she hadn't forgotten that morning's events.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "We'd best go in pairs of two. Rachel, Harry, you first."  
  
Harry and Rachel were eager to get to Platform 9 ¾. Half was from anxiety, and half was from yearning to get away from the others. With six people, two screeching owls, and two hissing cats, they were drawing in quite a large crowd. Rachel looked confused. This was the first time she had been to King's Cross -- let alone Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"It's easy, honey. Just walk through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10." Mrs. Weasley explained to Rachel. "It's best if you stick together and run if you're nervous. Just keep your mind clear, or else you can't get through."  
  
This was amazing. Back in America, you had to get driven to and from school. She'd never done anything even remotely close to this before. She was about as nervous as you can get. But then she saw Harry smiling at her, and she calmed down a bit. For some reason, whenever she was close to him, she felt a sense of security, of protection.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, beaming at her. Man, was he cute!  
  
"Ready." she replied. With him by her side, she was ready for anything.  
  
"Then let's go." They wheeled their baggage trolleys to face the solid metal barrier. They pushed the trolleys forward, heading for the solid wall. They gained speed, going faster and faster. Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for the collision, but it never came. They stopped and she opened her eyes. They were standing on a platform, looking straight at a scarlet steam engine, with the words "Hogwarts Express" stenciled in gold near the front. Amazed, Rachel looked up. Above her was a huge metal sign saying "Platform 9 ¾." They had made it!  
  
A few seconds later, Hermione and Ron appeared. "--For the last time, it was just the barrier. You don't have to be with him all the time. Sheesh." Ron complained to Hermione.  
  
"Well, just because he's in love with Rachel doesn't mean he can't be with me sometimes!"  
  
"Would you give it up already! So what he loves Rachel? It's not the end of the world!"  
  
Harry and Rachel traded looks of dread. How did Ron and Hermione know about their relationship?  
  
"Um… Excuse me?" Harry said mildly to Ron.  
  
"Not now, Harry. I'm trying to tell Hermione, here, that it's okay that you love someone besides her………" Ron drifted off, just realizing what he and Hermione had been talking about.  
  
"What's all this with me and Rachel?" Harry asked. He could guess what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Well, we, um… What I'm trying to say is, uh…"  
  
"Hermione?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Um… I, uh… I mean, we, uh…"  
  
"We?" Rachel and Harry repeated in unison.  
  
Just then, Parvati, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley came through the barrier.  
  
"Parvati, dear, it's their business, not yours. You shouldn't have been watching them." Mrs. Weasley said to Parvati.  
  
"Oh, it's all my fault now. You were the one looking out the window in the first place. What do you say to that, hmmm?"  
  
"Well, I was going to tell them breakfast was ready."  
  
"Excuse me." Harry said in a loud voice, but quiet enough so that only the little group could hear him. "What is all this about Rachel and I? Would one of you care to explain?" Rachel nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, uh…" Hermione stammered.  
  
"You see, we, um…" Ron staggered.  
  
"Er… we, uh… just, um…" Parvati studdered.  
  
"All right, if you must know…" Ginny began.  
  
"Let me explain," Mrs. Weasley spoke out. "It's my fault. We… whew, how can I put this? We, uh… well, you two were outside, and breakfast was ready, and I was going out to tell you, and I, uh… I-saw-you-sitting-there-and- made-a-big-deal-out-of-it-and-everyone-saw-you-kissing."  
  
Harry let out a big sigh, thinking of what to say. "Well," he thought to the group. "As long as it was only you and no one else saw us, and none of you told anyone, I guess it's alright."  
  
Meanwhile, as they said "Okay," Parvati schemed in that menacing little head of hers her plans of informing Draco about these events.  
  
"Just one question," Hermione said. "Rachel, why? Why'd you have to take him from me?"  
  
"From you? I…" Suddenly, a very loud train whistle blew. "Saved by the whistle." Rachel thought to herself, relieved.  
  
"Better get going, or else you'll miss the train." Mrs. Weasley warned.  
  
"Okay. 'Bye mum. I'll owl you when I get there," Ron said to Mrs. Weasley. The whistle blew again.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Bye! Thanks for everything!" Harry, Rachel, Parvati, and Hermione called out as they boarded the train. The train gave a lurch and started forward. They were on their way! 


	3. The Arrival

C H A P T E R T H R E E  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
A R R I V A L  
  
  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Rachel, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati found their own empty compartment. Ginny ran off to find Colin Creevey and her other fourth-year friends. Almost immediately, Parvati drifted off to sleep. Hermione fell to teaching Ron about the Internet. Soon, Draco came striding into the car. He had already found his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Watch out, Weasley! They're trying to draw you into the Muggle world! I told you to get some decent friends. Oh, yeah, I forgot, you can't even afford junky friends! Ha! Poor wittle Weasley. Poor, poor Weasley!" Draco teased.  
  
"Hey, how you doing, Mudblood?" He said to Hermione, who gave him a what- are-you-getting-at look. "Have a good Muggle school to go to? Because when we Malfoys take control, you Mudbloods are the first to go!" Hermione looked like she was going to hurt Draco very badly.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Draco continued. "I've been telling you since we first met, get decent friends. Come with us!" Draco gestured to himself, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Wait, now that I think of it, don't come, because then she'd tag along." He scowled at Rachel. Harry drew Rachel closer to him. "Must be very annoying, having her following you wherever you go."  
  
"Actually, it's not. I enjoy her company, a lot. She's very nice."  
  
"Ooooo! Ha ha! Potter and Rachel, sitting in a tree." Draco began to sing. Parvati had woken up. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
  
"Actually," Parvati stated. "They did kiss. This morning. But it wasn't in a tree, it was in…"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hermione, who was closest to Parvati, had slapped her across the face.  
  
"What was that? They did kiss? Woo hoo!" Draco yelled. He started to walk out of the compartment, when…  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry screamed, Stunning Draco and making him an easy target.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Rachel whipped her hand around and left a red mark on Draco's cheek.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Her hand came around for another pass.  
  
SLAP!  
  
She brought her hand back and hit him once again.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Her hand rounded home base for one more final smack.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle turned around and started running.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Ron and Hermione Stunned the two goons in their tracks.  
  
Parvati ran over to where Draco was laying. "Oh, honey, are you all right?" She picked up Draco's head. "You… you'll be sorry!" She threateningly pointed at Harry and Rachel. She dragged Draco into another compartment. A few minutes later she came back, and, with help from Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, managed to haul Crabbe and Goyle away.  
  
"Fine! Take them!" Ron shouted after them. "Didn't add much to the décor, anyway." At that, everyone burst out laughing. "And you all might as well stay in there!"  
  
Suddenly, a fat little witch came in, pushing a cart full of food. "Anything off the cart, dearies?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Sure," Ron answered, fumbling for his money sack in his robes.  
  
"Uh, Ron?" a scared Hermione said, nudging him. "Ron?"  
  
"What? I'm trying to get my money out… Oh, God." He looked up at the plump little witch.  
  
She had curly, short, white hair. She was old, around sixty-five. She had legs that were too long for her body. Her triple chin quivered under her head as she waited for Ron's order.  
  
It never came. Ron had fainted.  
  
"Anyone else?" The little witch looked around.  
  
"No. We, um… just lost our appetite." Hermione replied. Harry and Rachel nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.  
  
"Okay, then. Your loss."  
  
She turned to leave. Everyone noticed a big clam on the back of her purple robes as she waddled away. They all looked at each other, not believing what they had just seen.  
  
"Was it her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Definitely." Ron answered; he had woken up. "I'd recognize her ugly mug anywhere."  
  
"But how could she be here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Beats me, but we're almost there, so let's change into our school robes." Rachel said. They were approaching Hogwarts Station. The train gave a big lurch as it stopped. Ron flew out of his seat and sprawled out on the floor. Rachel had fallen into Harry's lap.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore walked into the car. He was very tall, and very old. He had a long silver beard that touched the ground. Half-moon spectacles rested on his long crooked nose.  
  
"Hello, everybody." Dumbledore greeted. "So, Harry, I see you have a girlfriend." Harry and Rachel both blushed a bright shade of crimson.  
  
"Uh… no, Professor Dumbledore. Rachel just fell when the train stopped."  
  
"Ah, yes, I see. Then that would explain why Mr. Weasley is on the floor with his head under Miss Granger's feet. Unless, Hermione, he is your new footrest?" Ron blushed brighter than his hair. He got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I see that you've all changed into your school robes, so see you at the Feast!" Dumbledore turned to leave. "Oh, and Rachel, come up to my office as soon as you depart off the train. Harry, you come too." Harry and Rachel looked at each other. Were they in trouble? Had Dumbledore found out about their feelings toward each other somehow?  
  
The train had finally pulled into Hogwarts Station. Harry and Rachel ran out of the train and to Hagrid, who was gathering all the first years on the shore of the Great Lake.  
  
Hagrid was a huge man. Twice as tall as an average man, and three times as big, he was humungous. The reason for his size was because he was a half- giant. His beetle-black eyes sparkled under his shaggy black beard.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Hagrid yelled.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid. Do you mind if we borrow one of the boats? Dumbledore said to meet him up at the castle before the Feast."  
  
"Well, these here boats are for the firs' years on'y, but since Dumbledore sent ya, I guess ya can borrow one."  
  
"Thanks." Harry and Rachel climbed into a boat.  
  
Harry started rowing them across the Lake. Half way across, the boat got caught in a current. It pushed the boat towards the castle, so Harry didn't have to row anymore. Harry and Rachel looked around. It was dark, and they couldn't see anyone back at the Station. They noticed something splash in the water. Probably just the Giant Squid. Something was flying overhead. Had to be only a bat.  
  
Harry looked at Rachel, and Rachel looked at Harry, the same look in their eyes.  
  
They moved closer to each other, their faces barely an inch apart. His lips touched hers, and her lips touched his.  
  
They drew apart again, and looked at each other dreamily.  
  
"You don't know how much I love you." Rachel whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
They kissed again. Out here on the dark Lake, where no one could see them, they could kiss all they want. They did that, too, all the way to the hidden dock. Their lips touched for the fourth time that evening, and they stepped out of the boat onto the wet gravel path leading up to the castle.  
  
They walked up to the gigantic castle, Harry's arm around Rachel, and Rachel's arm around Harry. When they reached the huge wooden doors, Rachel performed an Alohomora spell. The door swung open, and Harry led her up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, hello!" Dumbledore greeted when Harry and Rachel arrived at his office. "Come."  
  
They walked up he flight of stairs that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I asked you here." Dumbledore started. "No, you are not in trouble. Miss Witt, you must get Sorted."  
  
"But don't new students get Sorted at the Feast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, they do, but they are only first years. I wanted to save Miss Witt a whole year of humiliation and Sort her up here, before the Feast." As he said this, he pulled out a three-legged stool and a battered old wizard's hat.  
  
"Just put it on and it'll tell you where you should go." Harry explained.  
  
Rachel, feeling silly, placed the hat on her head. Suddenly, a tiny voice spoke in her head.  
  
"Why, hello, Ms. Witt." The voice said. "It's been a while since we've had a student enter Hogwarts halfway through. Well, let's get down to business, where shall I place you?"  
  
"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Rachel thought. Harry had told her that Slytherin was the worst House to go in.  
  
"Not Slytherin?" the voice asked. "You don't have the stuff to go there, anyway. You've got the smarts, so you'd be good in Ravenclaw. Oh, what's this? My, my, hard work and intelligence isn't a good combination for Ravenclaws. Perhaps Hufflepuff. Wait! Bravery! Hmm. You are a tricky one. I don't know where you'd do well. I guess it better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out that last word so Harry and Dumbledore could hear it.  
  
Rachel took off the hat and looked around at the room. Harry was beaming.  
  
"Another Gryffindor!" He shouted. Rachel didn't know if he was happy because another student was in his House, or that this means he would be able to spend more time with her.  
  
"Well, now that you've been Sorted, why don't you run along down to the Feast? Hurry before you miss it!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Rachel and Harry ran out of the office. Harry picked up Rachel and twirled her around, pure happiness flowing through him. They ran, hand in hand, all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ron asked after Harry and Rachel sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to see us." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, you missed the Sorting." Hermione said. "Parvati transferred to Slytherin. Traitor."  
  
Harry and Rachel traded looks of extreme dread. Even after they modified Draco's memory on the Hogwarts Express, Parvati was probably telling the whole Slytherin table about them kissing.  
  
Rachel and Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Everyone seated there was laughing at something Parvati had just said. Draco looked over at Harry and Rachel and pretended to kiss an invisible person. The whole table erupted in laughter.  
  
Harry and Rachel sank farther under the table and groaned. Their life as they knew it was over.  
  
"Do you see the look on Parvati's face?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, she's telling every Slytherin about you-know-what." Harry replied. He didn't want the whole Gryffindor table knowing about them, too.  
  
"No, look!" Ron pointed at Parvati. Rachel and Harry glanced behind them. Parvati had stopped talking and was now cuddling up to Draco. She ran one of her hands through his blonde hair and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"At least you two do it right." Hermione said to Harry and Rachel. "Look at that! You call that a kiss? Pathetic! Harry, Rachel, show 'em how it's done."  
  
"Maybe some other time." Rachel said.  
  
By now, food had appeared on the tables. Hermione dug in, scooping everything onto her plate.  
  
"What about spew?" Ron asked.  
  
"S.P.E.W.? Oh, that stupid thing. I gave that up ages ago. The house-elves like being enslaved."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Yeah, we tried to tell you that all last year." Ron said.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, her face full of mashed potatoes.  
  
After the Feast, Dumbledore called Harry, Rachel, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Parvati outside.  
  
"I know your secret." He confessed once they had all gotten outside.  
  
Harry, Rachel, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other.  
  
"No, not that secret. I know that, too, but it's safe with me."  
  
"Yeah, it's not safe with them, though." Ron snapped, jabbing a finger at Parvati and Draco. "The whole Slytherin House knows about it thanks to them."  
  
"I command you to stop that rumor right now." Dumbledore ordered Parvati and Draco.  
  
"But it's not a rumor." Parvati said. "I saw them. All five times."  
  
"What? You saw us?" Harry screamed.  
  
"Yeah, in the boats back there. Nice one, Harry, a four-run homer!" Draco commented.  
  
"You too?!" Rachel exclaimed. "How?!"  
  
"Enough of this." Dumbledore commanded. "Put a stop to this right now, Miss Patil and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"Say that Harry and Rachel broke up, or something."  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd hear it. A teacher, let alone the Headmaster, is actually telling us to spread a rumor. Okay, we'll do it." They crossed their fingers behind their backs. Unfortunately, no one saw them.  
  
"Yes, you can call it a rumor if you like. But we have more important issues to attend to. As I said I know your other secret. I know who all of you really are, and where you all are really from. I also know that you are all animagi since birth. Except you, Rachel."  
  
Everyone except Rachel gave bewildered looks to Dumbledore. "She is something more." He said. A long, awkward silence followed Dumbledore's words.  
  
"We knew that we were animagi. Right, Parvati?" Draco blurted out. "That's how we saw them smoochin' on the boat."  
  
"Yes, I could have guessed. I believe all of you received strange books for Christmas? Well, those books were from me. They showed all of you as you are, or were, and all of you in your animal form."  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Ron exclaimed. "We really are the next group of Animorphs!"  
  
"Now, I want all of you to know that I have only told the professors this information, and they all have sworn to secrecy."  
  
"But Snape told us." Parvati confessed.  
  
"I will see to it that Professor Snape be punished for this. None of the teachers were supposed to tell any of you until I had already spoke to you."  
  
"Um, excuse me, Professor?" Harry asked meekly. "You didn't tell them about, you-know-what, did you?"  
  
"No, I have kept that secret to myself, like I told you once before, to protect you another whole year of humiliation." Dumbledore winked at Rachel. "Now back to the Feast, I have some announcements to make."  
  
Everyone walked back inside, out of the cold September air. Dumbledore strode up to the Head Table and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem, may I have all of your attention, please." He announced. "I am pleased to announce that there has been a romance going on at Hogwarts for quite some time. May I be pleased to say that our own fellow Gryffindors and champion Quidditch players, Miss Alicia Spinnet, and Mr. George Weasley, are getting married right here at Hogwarts in December." The whole Hall erupted in cheers.  
  
"I didn't know George was getting married here." Ron complained. He let out a long sigh. "They never tell me these things. His own brother. I'm ashamed."  
  
"Oh, quit it." Hermione whined.  
  
"Therefore," Dumbledore continued. "They will be excused from Quidditch practices and matches while they make arrangements. That means there will be two openings on the Gryffindor House Team. Also, the Gryffindor Keeper and Captain, Oliver Wood, graduated two years ago. Because of the Triwizard Tournament last year, no one was selected to fill in this position. Since Captains have to have been on the team for at least five years, students can only try out for Keeper. Miss Angelina Johnson also graduated last year, so there is another opening for Chaser. Remember, first years are not allowed to play Quidditch. If anyone from Gryffindor would like to try out for the team as Beater, Keeper, or Chaser, please see Miss Katie Bell on the pitch tomorrow at noon. Thank you. Now have a wonderful evening, and be ready for your first classes tomorrow. Good night."  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Up in the Gryffindor Common Room, Rachel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones awake.  
  
"I can't believe Parvati would transfer to Slytherin, she's been a Gryffindor since we first came here!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"But did you see the look on her face when she sat next to Malfoy? Woo hoo! I smell love!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You sure it's not you two?" Hermione said.  
  
"Five times in one day! That's, like, a world record! Man, Harry, you're on fih-ya! How'd ya do it?" Ron cheered, giving Harry a punch on the shoulder.  
  
Harry didn't say anything; he just pulled Rachel closer to him and smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"I think it's time for bed, Ron." Hermione said, pushing him towards the entrance to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"But I'm not tired." Ron whined.  
  
"It's time for bed." Hermione stressed, glancing over at the couple.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ron said, faking a yawn. "Man, I'm beat. See you tomorrow Har…" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a leave-them-alone look. They both went up to their dorms.  
  
Harry and Rachel looked at each other and smiled at Hermione's thoughtfulness. "Good night, Rachel." Harry softly spoke, giving Rachel a kiss.  
  
"Night, Harry." Rachel said back, and returned the kiss.  
  
They both stood there for a while, staring into the fire. Finally, they gave each other a last hug, parted, and walked up to bed.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ron asked as soon as Harry entered the dorm.  
  
"Two more."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Seven-half a point, you guys." Harry gave Ron a bewildered look. "You two versus Parvati and Malfoy. I'm keeping score. That peck Parvati gave Malfoy at dinner didn't count as a full-fledged kiss."  
  
Harry expressed a small smile. "Only you would do that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged double high-fives. They both lay in bed, talking. Harry was giving Ron tips on how to get a girlfriend. They talked until late into the night. Then, at around 1:00 am, they fell asleep. 


	4. The Secret

C H A P T E R F O U R  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
S E C R E T  
  
  
  
The next day, the Gryffindor fifth years had Defense Against the Dark Arts after breakfast.  
  
"I wonder who the teacher is this year." Ron wondered as he, Harry, Rachel, and Hermione walked down a corridor and turned onto another.  
  
"We'll find out soon." Hermione answered, glancing at a door. They entered the classroom and sat down at the desks closest to the professor's desk. They all loved Defense Against the Dark Arts. Every year, Hogwarts has had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
In Harry's first year, the teacher, Professor Quirrell, died in the last week of school after Voldemort was done with him.  
  
His second year's Professor was Gilderoy Lockhart, the famous, self- centered, book writer, and 5-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming- Smile-Award, (Not to mention, first-class, grade-A LIAR!). He lost his memory, thanks to Ron's broken wand, in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Professor Remus Lupin, the teacher in Harry's third year, was a werewolf. Dumbledore had no choice but to fire him as soon as the news got out. He was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's favorite, and closest, Professor.  
  
And just last year, Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the famous retired auror, took the job. He was the second best Professor, but he wasn't real. He was really Barty Crouch Jr., using a Polyjuice Potion, trying to hand Harry over to Lord Voldemort. He died after telling the truth, thanks to one of Snape's famous Veritaserums.  
  
"Hello, class," came a voice. Everyone jumped, they hadn't seen anyone walk into the room. "I am Professor Stapf, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year." A short, stout woman walked out of the corner. Her white-blonde hair was piled in curls on top of her head. She had glasses that were perched on the tip of her nose. She looked like she was in her late fifties.  
  
"Now, then. Let's get started!" She said in a perky voice, clapping her hands together. "I believe you've already covered boggarts with Professor Lupin, and the Unforgivable Curses last year. Some of you had also had some outside experience with them." She winked at Harry as she said this. "But I don't think you've learned too much about the time when You-Know-Who ruled." Some students, including Neville, winced because they didn't want to hear the horrors that occurred during that period of time.  
  
"Now, during You-Know-Who's reign, his followers were very secret. Yes, I know. Some of them very well did make themselves known, but now those people are in Azkaban. Except for a certain someone that escaped two years ago." She was obviously referring to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who was still thought to be a murderer, even though he didn't do anything; he was framed.  
  
"But," Professor Stapf continued. "Most of You-Know-Who's followers were very secret. Today, I only have time to show you one thing. Let me make it known to you all that nothing I will show you in this semester will be either dangerous or scary." Everyone's faces relaxed considerably when they heard the professor say this. "Or illegal." She added. She was referring to Professor Moody, who, last year, taught the class the illegal Unforgivable Curses.  
  
"Today's lesson," Professor Stapf began. "Is code." She flicked her wand and the letters P and R flew out of it and rearranged themselves with the P over the R. Next, the letters T, O, E, and T appeared. They moved around to spell themselves as T-E-T-O next to the P and the R. "Now, does anyone happen to know what this says?" There was a few moments silence, then Neville's hand slowly rose into the air. "Neville?" Harry was surprised, and so was everyone else, because Neville rarely knew anything. Professor Stapf had also just called Neville by his first name, which was odd, as all the other teachers called students by their last name, except Hagrid.  
  
"It says…" Neville began nervously. "Potter."  
  
"Good! See, everyone? Neville got it right! Now, Neville, if you don't mind my asking, how did you know that?"  
  
Neville obviously did mind, because he shuddered and swallowed hard. "Um… Lucky guess?"  
  
Harry knew that wasn't the reason Neville knew the answer. Before they went insane from the Cruciatus Curse – an Unforgivable Curse that causes intense pain, Neville's parents used to work as aurors – people, like "Mad-Eye" Moody, that capture and prosecute Dark wizards. They probably taught him some tricks of the trade, hoping that he might go into the family business.  
  
"Mmmm." Professor Stapf didn't seem too believing. "See me after class, Mr. Longbottom." She suddenly got very perky again. "Okay, so now I'll teach you how it's done." she waved her wand again, and the letters moved around to spell P-O-T-T-E-R.  
  
"Now, first, you take the first and last letters and write them, first letter over last letter, on a piece of parchment. Go on." There was a scramble for parchment and quills. Once everything quieted down, the P and the R moved into position again.  
  
"Then, you take the last half of the remaining letters – in this case, the second T and the E – and write them, in their order, next to the first and last letters." The T and E floated over and stopped next to the P and R.  
  
"Lastly, you take the remaining half – the first half – and write them backwards after the second half." The O and first T drifted over to the second T and E, and rearranged themselves backwards, so they spelled T-O and stopped after the T-E. Now the whole thing spelled T-E-T-O again.  
  
"Okay? I know it's a little hard to understand at first, but you'll catch on sooner or later.  
  
"I'll take later." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione's hand flew up. "Yes, Hermione?" Stapf said.  
  
"I was just wondering, what do you do if the middle letters are odd?"  
  
"Good question. I was waiting for somebody to ask that. You do the same thing, but the first half will be one letter bigger than the second half."  
  
"So you put the middle odd letter on the first half?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, any more questions?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Can we go now?" Everyone, even Professor Stapf laughed slightly at this question.  
  
"Yes, you may go. Class dismissed!" The class filed out of the room, talking and laughing. Neville stayed behind to talk to Professor Stapf.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Later that day, Harry and Rachel were walking down to Hagrid's hut, hand in hand, on their way to their first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year. Ron and Hermione followed, stumbling a little bit, because Rachel and Harry – who were in front of them – were walking very slowly.  
  
"Go on ahead, we'll catch you up." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. As the two sped up and left, Harry and Rachel stopped. They sat down on the grassy lawn under a big shady tree and looked out to the Lake. They sat there in quiet, with their arms around each other, for five minutes. Then Rachel glanced back towards the castle.  
  
"Uh-oh, here comes trouble." she said as she pointed up to the castle. The Slytherins were walking their way. Gryffindor and Slytherin had Care of Magical Creatures together.  
  
"Let's get a move on." Harry suggested. He didn't want to be caught out here alone with Rachel by the Slytherins. Judging by Rachel's action to stand up, she didn't want to either. They started for Hagrid's little hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but they were too late.  
  
Draco, Parvati, and the rest of the Slytherin fifth years walked up to them. Draco glanced over at Hagrid, who was fumbling with a large crate. They were safely out of earshot. "So, Potter, thought you'd spend a few moments out here with your girlfriend before you have to put up with that big oaf? Ha! Potter's got a girlfriend! Hear that, everybody? Potter's got a girlfriend! He's a big boy now! Ha!" He sneered. "Do any more kissing?" All of the Slytherin fifth years burst out laughing at the sight of Harry and Rachel, who, by now, have blushed a deep scarlet-red. Obviously, Malfoy and Parvati did not listen to Dumbledore's order.  
  
"Oh, go kiss Patil." Harry snapped at Malfoy. "By the way, nice one at the Start of Term Feast. Better than we've ever done. I guess you finally dumped Parkinson and went for Patil. Knew you would sooner or later." He knew what would happen next. Pansy Parkinson advanced on Malfoy like an angry bull. A really angry bull.  
  
"You dumped me for her? That little goody-two-shoes Gryffindor reject? How could you!" Pansy screamed at Malfoy.  
  
As Harry and Rachel walked away, wide smiles on their faces, they heard Malfoy trying to explain: ("I, I, I didn't! I didn't know you'd be so mad!")  
  
And Parvati trying to correct Pansy: ("I am not a Gryffindor! I'm a Slytherin now! And anyway, little Dracy-poo told me he never liked you in the first place. He's had his eyes on me ever since first year! He had to settle with scum like you just because I was in Gryffindor!") That just made Pansy angrier.  
  
Draco was cowering in fear ("Why'd you tell her that?")  
  
"So it is true!" Pansy squealed.  
  
"No, no, no, it's…" But that was all they heard of the argument. They had to turn their backs. It was too hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"Heard it! Heard the whole thing! Both of us!" Ron exclaimed once Harry and Rachel got to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "You really know what to say to get her mad!"  
  
"Yeah. So, what has Hagrid got for us today?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Shush. Don't talk to me." was the reply. Harry gave him a puzzled look. "I'm trying to preserve this in my mind forever: First, Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, now El Parkinson, the Raging Mexican Bull." At that, everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Anyway," Harry started once he had stopped laughing. "What're we doing today?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I'll go ask Hagrid." She slowly made her way through the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
While she was gone, Malfoy came up to Harry. He was very flushed and his sleek hair was all over the place. "I'll get you for this." He threatened in a low whisper. Then he limped away.  
  
Not too long after Malfoy left, Hermione came back with an answer. "He won't tell me. He wants to keep it a surprise."  
  
Suddenly, Hagrid cleared his throat to gather the fifth years' attentions. "Hello, fifth years! Welcome to yer firs' Magical Creatures class 'o fifth year! I figgered I'd start ya off wit' a Magical Creature, of course." He chuckled a little bit, but he cleared his throat again and grunted as he lifted the big crate and rested it on its side on the grass. "Inside this crate're woogs. Strange li'l' thin's." He hummed as he started to open the crate.  
  
"Uh-oh, when Hagrid calls something strange, it's either is really dangerous, or has habits that are really dangerous." Ron warned.  
  
Just then, Hagrid had opened the crate. What looked like a dozen hairy basketballs came rolling out. They stumbled to stand up on their two skinny legs. All the girls started talking about how cute the woogs were. Ron turned to Harry with an exasperated expression on his face. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying, but she distinctly caught the word "girls" in their conversation.  
  
Hagrid ended the silence by clearing his throat. "Like I said, these're woogs." He began. "Ther not dangerous at all. Too tame to 'ave a danger ratin' in yer books." All the students that had brought their books to class opened them to the entry Woog. Like Hagrid said, there wasn't any rating for how dangerous they can be. "They're real 'ard to domesticate, but when they are tamed, they're like li'l' angels."  
  
Hagrid picked up a woog and started stroking it. The small woog let out a tiny "Woog!" Everyone laughed.  
  
After Hagrid had stopped chuckling, he continued. "Ther's on'y one known word in ther language, an' that's 'woog.' Ther not magical at all, but fun ter 'ave aroun'."  
  
"Yeah, now that we know what they are, what're we going to do with them?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yer project wit these li'l' beauties is to domesticate 'em an' take care of 'em."  
  
"Like we're their parents?" Rachel asked with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Now git inter pairs an' come git yer woog."  
  
Harry was still holding Rachel's hand, so Ron walked off to get his woog with Hermione. He looked remotely sad that Harry was always with Rachel instead of him. They got their woog and moved as far away from Harry and Rachel as they could.  
  
Harry didn't have the same feelings. In fact, He wasn't even thinking about Ron. All he thought about now was Rachel.  
  
When Rachel and Harry walked up to receive their woog from Hagrid, they saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the grass twenty feet away. They were playing with their woog, laughing together. Harry felt a twang of sadness.  
  
"The runt. Nobody wanted 'im." Hagrid stated as he handed the small woog to Rachel. They headed back to their work area. As they passed Malfoy, who was now sporting a black eye that was given to him as a parting gift from Pansy, they didn't even look up, even though Malfoy was making all the commotion he could to get their attention.  
  
When they got back to their area, a tall girl with short brown hair and blue eyes was sitting there. "Hi, I'm Jill Broomscuttle." She said. "I was wondering if I could work with you. My friend is in the hospital wing. She's allergic to nuts, and I didn't realize that there were nuts in the muffins at breakfast."  
  
Rachel could clearly see that Harry didn't want anyone else in their group. He wanted to work alone with her. But she didn't know what to say in reply to Jill.  
  
"Oi, Jill!" came Ron's voice from across the lawn. "Want to work with us?"  
  
"Sure!" Jill called back. "Sorry, guys, I'm going to go work with Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Go ahead." Harry mumbled, not even looking up at Jill. Jill got up and walked over to Ron and Hermione, leaving Rachel and Harry alone.  
  
"So, what should we name this cute little woog?" Rachel asked, breaking the awkward silence that followed Jill's departure. "How about Fluffy?"  
  
Harry thought of Fluffy, the monstrous three-headed dog, that he had encountered with Ron, Hermione, and Neville in their first year. He didn't want to be reminded of it, but he didn't care. "Okay, whatever." He replied nonchalantly, still staring over at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Okay, then, it's settled." Rachel stated. "His name is Fluffy." She turned to Fluffy and picked him up in her arms. "Hello, Fluffy!" She cooed to the tiny woog. "I'm your new mommy, and this is your new daddy!" She turned Fluffy toward Harry, expecting his bored face to look back and mumble hello, but Harry's face was stricken in disbelief.  
  
"Rachel," he whispered, so as not to attract too much attention. "Rachel, you're talking to that woog! In woog!"  
  
Rachel herself looked amazed. "I thought I was talking in English! I heard myself, and I could have swore that it was in English!"  
  
By know, a few students were looking over at Rachel, but Harry told everybody off, so they could be unbothered again.  
  
Harry and Rachel sat there, on the grass, until Magical Creatures was over. While everybody had taught his or her woog to do tricks, like roll over, Harry and Rachel's woog was exactly how it was when it fell out of the box.  
  
"I'm ashamed." Hagrid said. "I thought tha' ya would 'ave done somethin'. Well, I guess you'll 'ave to make it up next class."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said as he and Rachel ran off to the library.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
A few minutes later, in the library, Harry and Rachel were deep in conversation.  
  
"I… I… I don't know how I talked to that woog." Rachel lied. She had a good feeling that all of today's happenings had something to do with being an omnimagus.  
  
An omnimagus was a special wizard or witch. They are very rare. Even rarer than animagi. They can sense magic and feel its presence. They can also turn into many animals, like an animagi, but animagi can only turn into one single kind of creature. And they can speak many different languages.  
  
"I can tell when people are lying." Harry replied. "Tell you what. I'll tell you one of my deepest secrets if you tell me one of yours."  
  
"Okay. Don't tell anyone. Not anyone. Not Hermione, not Ron." Harry agreed. "Okay." Rachel continued. "I'm an omnimagus. I don't know why, but I am. That's why I could talk to woogs."  
  
"Like a parselmouth?" was all Harry said to this confession.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't ever, ever compare me to a parselmouth! They're like, the worst things to be! I don't know what I'd do if I was a parselmouth! I'd lock myself up and never come out, or something! I'd be so embarrassed! Wouldn't you?"  
  
"No." Harry answered flatly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am a parselmouth."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right, Sweetie. Don't worry."  
  
"Harry, look." Rachel pointed outside. The sun was high in the sky, and people were walking out to the Quidditch pitch. "We have to go! Before we're too late!" Harry and Rachel streaked out of the library, getting nasty looks from Madam Pince, the librarian. They ran out the entrance hall and onto the grass.  
  
"Hurry!" Rachel said as she was gasping for breath. "I… Don't want… To miss… Tryouts."  
  
"We're almost there." Harry replied. They skidded to a halt on the smooth grass at the edge of the Quidditch pitch. Almost the whole Gryffindor House was there, except the first years, of course. To Harry's surprise, even Hermione and Neville were there.  
  
"Okay, everyone." came Katie Bell's voice above the jabbering of the Gryffindor students. "You are all here to tryout for the positions of Chaser, Beater, and Keeper on the Gryffindor House team, I suppose?" Everyone nodded. "Now, will all Gryffindors already on the House team please come forward." Harry walked out onto the pitch along with Fred Weasley. Katie hopped down from the podium she was standing on and joined the team of two people. "All right. Mount your brooms everyone!" She called out.  
  
Everyone hopped on his or her broomsticks. Someone had brought down Harry's Firebolt. They all kicked off into the air.  
  
"Anyone trying out for Beater, please fly over there." Katie ordered. A group of students drifted off to a section of the pitch. Among them, Harry saw, were Ron, and to his surprise, Neville.  
  
"Chasers, over there." Rachel flew over to a small gathering of children with Hermione.  
  
"And, Keepers." Ginny flew over to the goal posts. Colin Creevey joined her.  
  
"I know there still is one question on all of your minds." Katie continued. "Who will be Captain? After much debate, the Gryffindor team has come up with a suitable player."  
  
"Why wasn't I told about this 'debate'?" Harry thought. "I'm the best and most important player of them all."  
  
"The new Captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team is…" Everyone present moved in closer to hear Katie's answer. "Harry Potter!" Everyone erupted in cheers.  
  
Harry almost fell off his broom in the excitement. He looked over at the group of Gryffindors that were cheering. Rachel, Ron, and Hermione were cheering the loudest. Everyone flew over to give Harry hugs and pats on the back.  
  
"You did it! You did it! Just like my brother!" He heard Ron cheering. That brother was Charlie.  
  
"Now calm down. Calm down! We are about to start examination!" Katie screamed. At once, everyone quieted down and flew back to their positions.  
  
They did two pretend Quidditch matches. The next two hours were filled with many Gryffindors trying to hit Bludgers, throw Quaffles, and defend the goal posts. In Harry's opinion, it was very boring.  
  
Then it was Rachel's turn to shoot for Chaser. She was paired with Hermione and Lavender Brown as 'Chasers'. She didn't miss any Quaffle thrown to her, and she scored every attempt on the goal posts. The Quaffle passed by Colin Creevey every time. It didn't even look like she was trying. Hermione missed the Quaffle a few times, and didn't score on every attempt, but Harry still thought she was doing well.  
  
Ron was the 'Beater', along with Dean Thomas. Dean missed a few Bludgers, but Ron hit every one with so much power that they flew off to the other side of the pitch. Not one player got hurt as long as Ron was there.  
  
There was another 'match' with Seamus Finnigan, Jill, and a big sixth year Harry had never seen before as 'Chasers', Neville and Dennis Creevey as 'Beaters', and Ginny as 'Keeper.' Harry was glad when that was over. After tryouts, the Gryffindors were allowed to go back to their common room instead of classes.  
  
"Great! We don't have any more classes today! I'd hate to be a first year." Ron cheered.  
  
"We'll see the results tomorrow." Rachel reminded them. "I hope I'm on the team."  
  
"Don't worry." Harry comforted her. "You will be. I know it."  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Rachel and Hermione were chosen for Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Ron was the Beater, and Ginny got the position of Keeper. Games were postponed until after the Weasley/Spinnet wedding in December.  
  
Before he knew it, Harry was in the middle of October.  
  
"Man, this year is going fast." He said to Ron one chilly autumn morning. Just then, Dumbledore stood up and walked up in front of the students.  
  
"I'd like to make an announcement. This year, in response to the amazing turnout of the Yule Ball last year, we will be having a Harvest Ball on the night of November the 27th. Wear your dress robes and be here, at the Great Hall, at eight o'clock. The Ball will finish at midnight. It will be opened to only fourth years and above, but, if they choose, the older students may take a younger one as their partner. Now that's all said and done, off to classes!"  
  
Harry and Ron stood up, joining Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas in talking about the Ball.  
  
"I'm taking Lavender." Seamus said, very dignified. "We went together last year."  
  
"I don't know who I'll go with, last year I went to the Ball with a Beauxbatons girl." Dean remarked, not sounding at all depressed.  
  
"I'm going to ask…" Ron started, blushing slightly. "Jill."  
  
"Really?" Seamus asked. "She's… nice."  
  
"I don't know who I'm going to ask yet." Harry lied. He and Ron knew very well whom Harry was going to ask to the Ball.  
  
"Well, it's almost time for Herbology." Dean said, looking at his schedule. "I'd better go get my stuff."  
  
"Me, too." Seamus agreed. He left with Dean, still talking about the Ball.  
  
"Are you really going to ask Rachel?" Ron asked Harry eagerly once Seamus and Dean had left.  
  
"Yeah, of course! Who'd you think I'd ask?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Hermione. Ginny. Parvati again?"  
  
"Yecch! Parvati? I'm not going with her again. Besides, she's probably going with Malfoy, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hey, why don't you ask Rachel when we get back to Gryffindor Tower? You know, to seal the date?"  
  
"Okay. And it's not a date. Though I wouldn't mind if you called it that."  
  
Harry and Ron walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, laughing as they imagined Parvati and Malfoy at the Ball. When they had finally reached the portrait hole, Harry was ready to ask Rachel out.  
  
"Sure you're ready?" Ron asked, making sure.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready! That's the third time you've asked me! Flobberworm."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"No, that's the password, remember?"  
  
The Fat Lady swung open, and Ron and Harry stepped inside. Rachel was getting her Herbology supplies ready for the coming class. The Gryffindors always had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"There she is." Ron whispered. "Go get 'em!"  
  
"Okay. Here I go. Rachel!" Harry called. Rachel turned to see who had called her. Suddenly, an arm reached out and pulled Harry into a corner. He only had time to tell Rachel to hold on before he fell into the wall.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry yelped as his head hit the wall.  
  
"Harry. Be quiet. I want to ask you something." It was Hermione. "Will you go to the Harvest Ball with me?"  
  
"Well, um… I was going to go with Rachel…"  
  
"Did she ask you yet?"  
  
"Well, no, but."  
  
"So I'm asking you first. Will you go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"Um… I can't really say no, but…"  
  
"Then it's settled! Pick me up in front of the fire on November 27th!"  
  
"But…" Harry couldn't say anymore. Hermione pushed him back into the sunlight. She got up and ran off to get her school things. She brushed by him, muttered "Thanks!" and disappeared.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Rachel asked as she walked over to him, the sunlight flashing in her hair. "What was that all about? Where did you go?"  
  
"Um… Nothing, nothing. Just, um… wanted to know, er… if you had a dragon hide glove repair kit. My pair got mangled when we had to feed the Tentaculas last week."  
  
"Uh… Yeah, here." Rachel handed Harry a small box and walked away to finish packing supplies.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry walked across the grass on their way down to Herbology. "Why didn't you ask her to the Ball?"  
  
"I couldn't. Hermione asked me first."  
  
"Why didn't you say no?"  
  
"Well, she's my best friend." Harry replied. Ron coughed. "After you, of course. But I've known her longer, and I know more about her than Rachel. Anyway, what was I supposed to do? Say 'No, I'm going out with Rachel, even if you asked me first.'"  
  
"Yeah! You two love each other and you know it! Why shouldn't a guy go to a ball with their girlfriend? That's the whole point of even having a ball!!"  
  
"Yeah, but, when Hermione asked me out, I kinda noticed that… I love her too. I mean, I've known her for over four years, and, since she couldn't go with me last year, I guess she wanted to make that up this year, Rachel or no Rachel."  
  
"Okay. I could see that. Hermione was mad when we saw you and Rachel, uh… you know… at my house. But still, you're confusing me. Which one? Rachel or Hermione?"  
  
"Um… I guess… Hermione."  
  
"But you… And her… And… Ahhh! This is sooo confusing!!!!! See you at Herbology." Ron ran off towards the greenhouses.  
  
"We're in Greenhouse Four today!" Harry called after him. Ron had just walked into Greenhouse Three.  
  
"Oh. Right." Ron called back as he walked over to Greenhouse Four. Just then, Rachel and Hermione walked up. Obviously, Hermione hadn't told Rachel about the Harvest Ball.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Why, good morning, Hermione." Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, and they strolled off down to Greenhouse Four.  
  
Rachel, with a suspicious expression on her face, stayed a few steps behind them, trying to hear if anything romantic came up. She was very confused. "Just yesterday, Harry had spent all day with me; and now, he's walking around with Hermione." She thought to herself. "He thinks he's too good for me. I'll show him. That's exactly how we walked down to Magical Creatures on our first day. Who does he think he is, taking a girl, and then leaving her for another girl one month later? He thinks he's so great, and look at Hermione, she loves it! She knows I love Harry! Fine, she can take him for now, but I won't give up without a fight!"  
  
Once all the Gryffindors were in the greenhouse, Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch with her tall hat askew over her flyaway gray hair, started class.  
  
"Okay, class. Today you will be continuing taking care of your venomous Tentaculas. But remember, these plants are highly aggressive and will bite without warning. The adult Tentacula's venom can kill things as large as a full-grown cow, but the seedlings, such as the ones you are caring for now, can only kill anything smaller than a mouse. Today you will be re-potting them, because they are growing too large for the pots they are in now. Go get your Tentaculas now."  
  
There was a rush to get over to the long table that held the Tentaculas. They were all marked with a tag that said the person who owned its name. Harry picked up his Tentacula and struggled to bring it over to the table where he worked with Ron, Hermione, Rachel, and Jill. The plant was very aggressive today because it was very cramped in its too-small pot.  
  
"Man, these guys are rough today." Harry complained as he walked over to the table with Ron. They set their plants down and went to get their things.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Ron yelled at Harry's Tentacula. The plant was biting Ron's specimen's stem. "Sheesh! They're very frisky today." He concluded as he pulled his plant away.  
  
"Hi, guys." Came a voice. It was Jill.  
  
"Hi, Jill." Ron greeted in a misty voice. "Here, have a seat." Jill sat down next to Ron daintily. They fell into conversation immediately. They didn't even notice that their Tentaculas started mauling each other. Twice Harry had to pull them apart.  
  
Harry could guess that it was about the Harvest Ball. Jill obviously agreed to be partners with Ron, because whenever anybody mentioned partners to the Ball, she had a fit of giggles and blushed.  
  
Soon, Hermione came over to the table. She sat down next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They stared dreamily into space in silence until Rachel broke up the quiet.  
  
"Hi, everyone!" She exclaimed loudly on purpose to try to get Harry's attention back on her. She sat on the other side of Harry, nudging him every so often, but he just went back into his trance with Hermione and didn't pay attention to her at all. "Fine!" Rachel thought, and moved over to her own side of the table. "He doesn't care about me anymore. Wait until I see the look on his face when he sees whom I'm bringing to the Ball. I can't wait! Two weeks is too long!" 


	5. The Harvest Ball

C H A P T E R F I V E  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
H A R V E S T B A L L  
  
  
  
But it wasn't too long. Before Rachel knew it, it was 7:50 on November 27th. She was busy doing last minute make-up, while Harry was relaxing in front of the common room fire, waiting for Hermione. Her dress robes were mauve and they were very straight. She was wearing a small sweater over her dress. It matched her other attire. She looked like a very important businesswoman. Her lips were colored dark purple, to match her clothes, and she had eye shadow and long, shimmering earrings on. Her mauve high-heeled shoes glinted in the firelight.  
  
Harry was wearing his dress robes from last year. They were bottle green and didn't look too different from his normal school ones. He had tried to calm his hair, but to no avail. He had polished his glasses so vigorously that you could see your face in them.  
  
Ron was sitting on the couch, talking to Jill. His dress robes were a bright emerald, and its cuffs and collar had brass buttons on them. Obviously, Harry could see, Fred and George had bought Ron new dress robes with the money Harry had given them from the Triwizard Tournament last year.  
  
Jill's dress robes were soft pink and they had ruffles along the trim. Her auburn hair was in two poufs resting on the back of her neck. She had painted her lips red and put on, in Harry's opinion, too much mascara. She was listening intently to Ron's every word, staring dreamily into his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the girl's dorm opened with a loud crash. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Here she comes. Always has to show off and enter with a bang." She thought. Hermione glided into the room. Her hair was very sleek and it hung just below her shoulders. Her bright red lips glittered in the firelight, and so did the glitter that she had put on her eyelids, cheeks, and neck. Her long blue dress swept the floor as she walked over to Harry, who stood up and escorted her down to the Great Hall.  
  
"There goes the couple of the century." Ron said, slightly dazed. Rachel shot him a look that clearly said that she did not like that title.  
  
"Well, I'd better go meet up with my date." Rachel said, sounding important.  
  
"Who is your date, anyway?" Ron asked. Rachel stepped over to him and whispered a name in his ear.  
  
"Gotta go. I'll see you guys at the Ball. Tootles!" Rachel smiled as she briskly trotted out of the room, an important aura surrounding her. Ron just sat on the couch, speechless.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late!" Jill whined, as she struggled to pull Ron back to his senses.  
  
"What? Oh, right…" Ron said slowly, still in a daze. "The Ball…"  
  
` $ % ^  
  
The hallways were silent as Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, arm-in-arm, their footsteps echoing off the walls of stone. They strode down the hallway where the entrance to the Great Hall was.  
  
"After you." Harry said motioning towards the door to the Great Hall.  
  
He opened the doors to the Great Hall and let Hermione in. They heard the clatter of high-heeled shoes run down the hallway opposite them, but didn't pay much attention to them.  
  
The Great Hall had been through some redecorating. The House tables had been pushed to the side along the wall, leaving a big dance floor in the middle. There were flickering jack-o-lanterns lining the walls, and a huge swarm of live bats flittered and fluttered around, covering the ceiling. It looked just like how it did during the Halloween Feast, but there were bales of hay scattered about, and dancing scarecrows holding baskets of leaves and throwing them all over the place. Cornucopias with edible fruits rested on every table.  
  
"Let's go sit." Hermione suggested. The couple walked over to a big table lining the wall closest to the Head Table, which was decked out in colors of red, orange, and brown.  
  
"Wonder where Ron is." Harry said, looking around, scanning the faces of all people entering the Hall.  
  
"There he is!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging on Harry's arm and pointing toward the opposite wall.  
  
Ron was looking for someone. He spotted Harry and Hermione at last, and led Jill over to their table.  
  
"Do you know where Rachel is?" Ron asked hurriedly.  
  
"No, do you know who she's with?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't want to know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Look! There she is!" Hermione interrupted, pointing to the far corner of the Hall.  
  
"But who's she with? I can't make out his face." Harry said. Ron suddenly went very white. He couldn't let Harry know who Rachel's partner is. And if he did… Well, he just wouldn't let him.  
  
"Uh… Don't worry about her right now. Think about… Food! Yeah, food. I wonder where the food is, I'm hungry. Yep, I'm starving!" Ron chattered very fast. He distracted Harry long enough so that Rachel and her date could move out of sight unnoticed.  
  
"Ron, don't you remember?" Hermione asked. "All you have to do is order yourself!" At that, she placed her order with her plate, and instantly, the food appeared.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot."  
  
Harry looked at Ron with suspicion. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Me? I… I'm not getting at anything! Just hungry. Can't a guy be hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
By now, the music had started playing. A magical band, the Weird Sisters, was playing a slow song up on a podium.  
  
"Come on! Let's dance!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling Harry down to the dance floor. They stumbled a little on their way there, but there was not a fault in their steps once they started dancing.  
  
"He didn't dance like that last year when he was with Parvati." Ron commented to Jill. "You know, I think he really loves her."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Jill snapped, eager to get dancing. "And I love you. Now can we start dancing?"  
  
"Really?" But Ron didn't get an answer. Jill was dragging him down to the dance floor.  
  
As they swayed, their arms around each other, Harry and Hermione kept a sharp eye out for Rachel and the mystery man. They started to slowly move around the floor, looking for them. When they drifted off to a corner of the floor, they saw them. Harry and Hermione stopped dead on the floor, making Ginny and Colin crash into them. Their grins of eagerness and curiosity dropped like a stone. It was Malfoy.  
  
Rachel caught their eyes and sneered, everything was going exactly as she wanted it to. She leaned over and gave Malfoy a kiss.  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at the couple, their eyes darting from Rachel to Malfoy. Then they danced away back to their table like nothing happened.  
  
"What?" Rachel screamed once she and Malfoy and gone back to the Slytherin table. "That wasn't supposed to happen! That was not part of the plan! Harry was supposed to come over to me and say something like," She imitated Harry. "'Oh, Rachel, why did I ever dump you. You're much better than that Mudblood idiot'.'"  
  
"Well, you can't have everything." Parvati stated. She didn't like it at all that Rachel was on a date with her boyfriend. She was glad that Rachel didn't get her way. Because of Rachel's hair-brained scheme, she had to go to the Ball with Crabbe. Pansy Parkinson agreed with Parvati, she had to be with Goyle.  
  
"Oooh, I need some fresh air. Come on, Malfoy." Rachel growled as she yanked Malfoy out of his seat.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione were waiting for food.  
  
"I can't believe Rachel would go out with scum like Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, me neither. But I don't care. Malfoy can have her. I've got a new girlfriend, anyway. And she much better than her. I just don't get why I ever went for her in the first place."  
  
"I don't either. So tell me, who is she?"  
  
"Hope this is a good enough answer for you." Harry looked around for Rachel and Draco. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a long kiss. Rachel and Draco walked in from their breather and saw Harry and Hermione right away. Rachel's expression went from relief to fury and rage. Her face got all flushed. Draco looked alarmed.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione were still kissing. Some sort of cool warmth flowed through Harry as soon as their lips touched. It was unlike the feeling he got when he kissed Rachel for the first time. He liked this feeling more. Actually, he craved it. "I guess this is how True Love feels like." He thought as he and Hermione drew apart. "I've been wanting to do that for five long years." He confessed to Hermione.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Ever since that potion chamber back in first year." She was referring to their first year, when she and Harry got through Snape's puzzle on the way to the Sorcerer's Stone. She had flung her arms around him and said that he was the greatest wizard she had ever known.  
  
"So that means…"  
  
"Yup. That kiss I gave you last year was for real."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Hi guys!" Ron broke in, out of breath. "Whatcha doin'?" He was sweaty from dancing six fast dances in a row with Jill. He plopped into a chair next to Harry. "Ya eatin' yet?"  
  
"Um, no, not yet." Harry replied. He was unhappy about the rude entrance Ron had just made. "But Ron didn't know that he just cut short my first kiss with the one person I've ever truly loved." He thought to himself, getting madder at every word he thought.  
  
"We're going to go take a little walk." Hermione stated impatiently. She looked ruffled too. She and Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's eating them?" Ron asked. Jill just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
The night air was chilly as Harry and Hermione strolled down the path in the garden surrounding the castle. They pulled their robes tightly around themselves to try to keep warm.  
  
They passed a few other couples, either sitting on low stone benches or leaning on trees. They all looked rather cold, but not as cold as Hermione and Harry, because they had heavier robes on.  
  
"Man, it's cold out here." Hermione whispered, pulling her robe closer.  
  
"Here." Harry thrust his hand in front of Hermione. "You can use this. I'll manage." She looked at Harry, who was shivering in just his sweater and jeans.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione took Harry's dress robes from his hand and wrapped it snugly around herself. "Let's sit." Hermione suggested. The two sat on a bench, rather close together, either because of warmth, or something else.  
  
"This is a little better." Harry sighed. They were both wrapped in the same robes, for extra warmth. Then, they heard footsteps approaching from behind.  
  
"Hi, guys." It was Ron. "Just coming out to see what you guys were up to." He looked at Harry's miserable expression. "Bummed about Rachel, aren't you?"  
  
"Nah, I don't care about her. Got someone else in my sights."  
  
"Oh, who is it?"  
  
"Hmm, why should I tell you?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Aw, come on, I'm your best friend! I should know these things!"  
  
"You mean you don't know? Come on! We've only been eying each other for four years." Harry grinned at Ron's cluelessness. Hermione moved her hand up to hide a smile. "Think."  
  
Ron did think. He thought for at least two minutes. Finally, he had an answer. "Oh! Duh! Cho!"  
  
Harry and Hermione both raised their eyebrows at that one. Then they started laughing slightly. Harry let out a big sigh. "No. Come on Hermione." The two got up and began to walk toward the Lake, still grinning and laughing. They could still hear Ron as they got farther and farther away.  
  
"Ginny! No, it's not Rachel. Don't say it's Jill; she's mine. Parvati! No, ewww! Did I just say that? Pansy Parkinson! Oh, man. What kind of vile thoughts are entering my brain? Lavender! Oh, come on, it's gotta be one of 'em! Katie! Alicia! Angelina! Come on, I'm running outta girls!"  
  
He went on like this for a few minutes. Harry and Hermione stayed close by to hear if he got it right. It was quite amusing.  
  
"Hermione!" He continued. "Yeah! It's gotta be Hermione! I knew I'd get it!"  
  
"Yeah, because she's the only one left." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Right, Harry? Hermione? Hey, where'd you guys go?" Ron walked back into the castle. Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
"He's a sweet guy." Hermione said to Harry. "But never as sweet as you."  
  
"Come on, let's go" Harry suggested. The two got up and walked over to a large tree overlooking the Lake. They sat underneath it and stared out to the Lake.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Hermione cooed.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not nearly as beautiful as you." Harry replied.  
  
"You said the exact same thing to Rachel."  
  
"Yeah, but this time I mean it." Harry answered softly. He drew Hermione up close to him and squeezed her tight. "I love you."  
  
Hermione didn't reply, she just gazed into his sparkling green eyes. A silence fell over them. They moved closer and closer together.  
  
Suddenly, a splash and a swoosh broke the silence. Something perched in the tree overhead the couple.  
  
"It's Patil and Malfoy." Harry said. "Let's go."  
  
I'm already one step ahead of you. Came Hermione's voice inside Harry's head. He whirled around to where Hermione was sitting, but didn't see her. All he saw was a cat.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, crouching down to the small tabby.  
  
Yeah, it's me. Came Hermione's voice.  
  
"But…"  
  
Animagi can talk while in their animal form. Hermione began to explain. I read about it in Animagi: A Special Book for Special People. It's called Thought-Speak. You, like, talk through thinking. It's weird.  
  
"Okay. Be right there." Harry said. He walked a little into the forest and transformed into his animagus form – a large, pearl white stag, just like his father. Okay. Let's go.  
  
Cat and Stag walked into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione jumped onto Harry's back, prowled up to his head, and began to lick his face. I love you. She whispered.  
  
Harry didn't say a word. He pranced deeper into the forest. This looks good.  
  
Looks good for what?  
  
Nothing. Just good. Romantic. He transformed back into a human. Hermione followed suit.  
  
"But aren't there… Werewolves, and things, in here?" Hermione asked, worried. "I think we're safer as animals."  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione. "Don't worry." He reassured. "I'll protect you with my life. Anything, as long as you're safe."  
  
"Oh, Harry." purred Hermione. "Have you been thinking about Rachel lately?" she inquired.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just wondering if you still had… Feelings for her."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. For all I care, she can shrivel up and blow away; just as long as I have you. You're the whole world to me."  
  
"Mmm." Hermione pulled Harry closer to her and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Come here!" Harry yelled playfully. He stood up quickly and tried to grab Hermione. She sprang up and tried to run. He grabbed the hem of her robes and pulled her tight. Tighter and closer than he had ever held Rachel.  
  
"Rachel. Hmph! Who cares about her?" He thought to himself as he and Hermione exchanged kiss after kiss. "When I have Hermione, I don't care about anything. Except her."  
  
They fell after the sixth kiss and spread out in the leaves, laughing. Then they quieted down and looked up at the starry sky above for quite some time. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the shadows.  
  
"Well, well. Lookie what we have here," came a cold, sharp voice. Severus Snape walked out of the shadowy woods. "Oh, my. We are in trouble. Up! Both of you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up stiffly, but quietly. Some leaves were caught in their hair, and their robes were messy with grass stains on them.  
  
"Come. Professor Dumbledore will hear about this. Students frolicking outside when they are supposed to be inside at the Ball." He led them into the Great Hall.  
  
They walked inside, right in the middle of the dance floor. The Weird Sisters stopped playing at once. "Professor Dumbledore!" Snape shouted out, so the whole school could hear. "Students! In the Forest! NO supervision!" Dumbledore stepped down from the Head Table.  
  
"I will deal with these students." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"But…" Snape was at a loss for words.  
  
"But nothing. This is just puppy love. I will see to a small conference with these young adults. Nothing I can't handle." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"But Professor, these students should be punished to the highest extent, and I--"  
  
"Severus Snape, you do not question the Headmaster. I will deal with it." With that, Dumbledore stormed away, with Harry and Hermione in tow.  
  
Snape stared at Dumbledore leaving, awestruck and dumbfounded.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
They were led away to Dumbledore's office. He confronted them both immediately.  
  
"So, Harry, what happened to Rachel?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, her. Just puppy love." Harry replied.  
  
"And this… Is not?"  
  
"Oh, no. I think… I think this is for real."  
  
"Ah, I see. True Love. It is a wonderful, magnificent thing."  
  
"Yes, Professor, it is indeed." Hermione commented dreamily.  
  
"But Harry, shouldn't you try to still be Rachel's friend? I think she feels rejected," suggested Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah? You think so? Well, she's the one that started it. She should apologize to me." Harry replied defiantly. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry. Jealousy is like a cold; the only way too get rid of it is to let it pass and wear itself out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But if I know Rachel, this cold is going to last a long time." a long silence followed this statement.  
  
"But you two do know that you were in the Forbidden Forest, don't you? The out of bounds Forbidden Forest. But I figured you would be in there sometime, Harry. Late November, I figured you would have been in there at least three times already!" That statement made them all laugh. "But really. I don't want you in there again."  
  
"Okay, Professor." Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
"Well now!" blurted Dumbledore, "The Harvest Ball is still in progress, but Ron, Jill, and Rachel went up to the common room early. Why don't you go meet them? Snape will have a fit if you two go back down to the Ball."  
  
"Okay, come on Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry started to follow her but Dumbledore pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Go on, I'll catch you up." Harry called after Hermione. She ran down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
"Harry, I want you to know that I will talk to Rachel for you." Dumbledore acknowledged. "I know you two are very good friends, and friendship should not be spoiled by love." he told him.  
  
"Okay. Better you than me."  
  
"Yes. Alrighty then, see you later!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Ron, Rachel, Jill, and Hermione. When he got there, a scene that he didn't think would ever occur met his eyes.  
  
Ron, Rachel, and Hermione were in the middle of the room, having what looked like a very heated argument. Jill was sitting off to the side, not knowing what to do or think.  
  
"And you, what were you thinking?" Ron screamed at Hermione. "You could have got us all in serious trouble! You pompous know-it-all!"  
  
"Yeah, compulsive reader!" Rachel agreed.  
  
"Me?!" Hermione squealed. "It was her!" She pointed at Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, it was your fault!" Ron rounded on Rachel. "If you hadn't tried to make Harry jealous, none of this would have happened! You don't eat pizza crust first, no matter what cheese is in it! Backwards Yank!"  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?" Rachel retaliated.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That would be giving you way too much credit."  
  
"Ouch." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"You jerk!" Rachel screamed. She punched Ron in the right eye.  
  
"Oooo, double ouch. That's gotta hurt." Harry whispered again.  
  
"Come to think of it, you are a jerk! I'll give you pompous know-it-all! You red-haired weasel!" Hermione punched Ron in the left eye.  
  
"Yikes. Triple ouch." Harry once more.  
  
Jill instantly ran over to Ron, made some ice appear, and began to nurse his wounds.  
  
All Harry wanted to do right now was get up to his dormitory. But the entrance was on the other side of the room. He would have to go past the arguers. Harry had seen Ron and Hermione mad at each other before, and he did not want to mess with them. He started tiptoeing around the perimeter of the room, out of sight.  
  
Suddenly, he stubbed his toe on the couch and fell into a lamp. Everyone looked toward him.  
  
"You!" Rachel screamed. She ran towards Harry. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted into the boys' dorm, with Rachel hot on his tail. As they ran out of sight, Hermione put her hand to her mouth in fright.  
  
Soon, Rachel strode out, smoothed herself out, placed a box on the table in front of the fire, and left the common room. Harry didn't appear. Now Hermione was really scared. She started towards the boys' dorm.  
  
"Stop." Ron said weakly. "You can't go in there."  
  
"And why not?" Hermione asked, itching to see if Harry was okay.  
  
"That's… That's the boys' dorm."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation. "Who cares? I can go in there if I want to."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Anyway, who spent most of their free time in the girls' bathroom back two years ago, hmmm?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"No, you idiot. You!" At that, she swiftly walked into the dorm.  
  
"You were in the girls' bathroom?" Jill asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's a long story." Ron stated.  
  
After Hermione disappeared into the dorm, Jill continued to tend to Ron.  
  
"I have a splitting headache." Ron whined, his head on Jill's lap.  
  
"And a profusely bleeding nose. Easily fixed, though." Jill said as she bean to nurse Ron's wounds.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Up in the boys' dormitory, Hermione was standing in front of Harry, who was sitting perfectly unblemished on his bed.  
  
"What were you doing?" Hermione asked furiously. "You had me so worried!"  
  
"Rachel just wanted her Glove Repair Kit back. I borrowed it before the ball. Don't you remember? She forgot who she lent it to, and when she saw me, she remembered." Harry explained smiling. "Okay? No harm done."  
  
"Okay." Hermione sighed sitting down on the bed next to Harry. "It's just that I was so worried about you."  
  
"It's all right." Harry said softly, stroking Hermione's hair. "So what do you say we go downstairs and join the others?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione affirmed, standing up.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Attention, students," began Professor McGonagall the next day at breakfast, "Professor Dumbledore and I have an announcement for you all!"  
  
"More like a surprise," corrected Dumbledore.  
  
"Right. Well, first, I'd like you all to welcome a new secretary into this school."  
  
"Some of you – and I know whom…" She glanced over at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Rachel. Then her eyes darted to Parvati and Draco. "…Are already acquainted with this person."  
  
"I am pleased to present… Doctor Pearl Clamshell-Menlulu!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
People cheered. Then, out she came.  
  
Parvati screamed. Then she shouted for joy.  
  
Ron fainted again.  
  
Hermione passed out.  
  
Draco smacked himself in the head a few times to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare.  
  
Rachel saw her face… and let out a long whine.  
  
Harry moaned.  
  
Jill gave them all puzzled looks.  
  
Mrs. Clamshell was the same witch pushing the cart on the Hogwarts Express. The same short, stout, chubby little lady of sixty-five was standing in the middle of the podium in front of the Head Table. She was the same curly, white haired woman; the same triple chin.  
  
"HELLO KIDS" she yelled. Several people tapped their ears. Others held their hands over them. Ron woke up. She fumbled around inside her robes, adjusted something in her robes, and continued speaking. "Sorry. As I was saying, you can call me Doc. I will be the new secretary of the hospital wing. I will be helping Madam Pomfrey with all of her paperwork." Madam Pomfrey didn't look too happy.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. Doc waddled back to the Head Table, sat next to Hagrid, and looked up at him dreamily. Hagrid looked like he was about to throw up. He gave an uneasy look to Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "First, I would like to announce that we will be having a new student enter Hogwarts. The reason this student is so late is because we needed some time to sort out the health-check papers. Isn't that right, Madam Menlulu?" Doc blushed, giggled girlishly, and hid her face in Hagrid's coat. Hagrid pulled away so quickly and violently that his chair fell over. He hit the ground with a loud crash. Many people laughed. The Slytherins snickered the most.  
  
After Dumbledore got over his giggles, he continued. "Now dig in!" Everyone totally forgot about food. They all began eating except Hagrid. With Doc by his side, it looked like he wouldn't be able to eat for weeks. Ron and Jill ate very fast, then got up from the table.  
  
"Where you goin'?" Harry asked between bites.  
  
"Just for a walk."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You know classes start in two minutes, so hurry up!" Hermione reminded them.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We can't forget those." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
And off they went.  
  
They didn't go far, just to the bench where Harry and Hermione sat the night before. Snape was patrolling the forest, hoping to catch Harry and Hermione in there again. Ron and Jill looked at him and laughed.  
  
"So, what did you want to drag me out here for?" Jill asked.  
  
"Just to tell you that I love you." Ron told her.  
  
"You do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. For real," he said, with a huge, loving smile on his face.  
  
"I love you, too," she said back.  
  
He looked at her. She glanced back. "You know, I've never experienced your kisses before."  
  
"Want a free sample?" Jill asked. Then, they kissed.  
  
"Mmm, good. Can I have another?" They kissed again. And again. And again.  
  
"Come on," she said after the sixth kiss, "Let's get back before we get in trouble."  
  
"All right," he said, "It's almost time for classes. Hermione will have a fit."  
  
When they got back, there was a lot of commotion and ruckus. "What's going on?" Jill asked Harry.  
  
"Doc fainted!" he replied happily.  
  
"What?" Ron yelled. "It had to happen when I was gone, didn't it? What happened?"  
  
"Well, she was doing her own educational, stand-up comedy hour." Hermione revealed. "Actually, it was more of an attempt."  
  
"Yeah, she kept telling us how rainforests turn her on." Harry said.  
  
"Or that she has more degrees than our I.Q." Hermione added. By the tone of her voice, Ron and Jill could tell that she didn't like that.  
  
"Or that Jack Jacobson of Hufflepuff was J2." Rachel tacked on.  
  
"Or that a way to a man's intestines is through his butt. I mean it was just plain freaky!" explained Seann.  
  
"And her triple chin was quivering the WHOLE ENTIRE time!" exclaimed Rachel. "It was scary!"  
  
"And the bad thing was she delayed classes a whole hour!" Hermione said, worried.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron asked.  
  
"Me!" Hermione answered.  
  
"You care about not having Potions?"  
  
"Oh, really? Then whoopee!" Hermione cheered.  
  
"Since when did you memorize the schedule?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I didn't. I just said that to calm her down." 


	6. The Controversy

C H A P T E R S I X  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
C O N T R O V E R S Y  
  
  
  
Another day brought another surprise. Actually, it was four surprises. For Rachel, that is. The next day, November 29th, at lunch, a boy walked over to Rachel. He had short light brown hair, brown eyes, and was of average height and weight.  
  
"Hey! Rachel!" He yelled. "I was looking all over for you! I can't believe we've completely missed each other for three months!"  
  
"Oh, hi! How you doing?" She greeted once he arrived at her seat. They hugged and, to everyone's surprise, kissed. "Don't worry." Rachel reassured a dumbfounded crew, "We're cousins."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Jake!" Rachel's attention turned back to her cousin, who was obviously named Jake. "I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Jill, Ron, and Hermione." They all said their hellos.  
  
"Um, what about me?" Harry asked. He poked his head out from behind Ron, gave Rachel a small smile, and waved. "You know, me. Harry Potter. Your ex- boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Rachel didn't seem too excited. "That's--"  
  
"Harry Potter? You went out with Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" Jake asked wildly. "Why'd you break up with him? I wouldn't if I went out with him." He received very strange looks from everyone. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."  
  
"Yeah. Great. So, do you know where, um, the others are going to school? P. A. A. M.?"  
  
"Phoenix Academy of Advanced Magic? No, they're all here."  
  
"Here? Really? Why didn't any of you tell me? I was sure," She looked nervously around. "Cassidy would."  
  
"Who? Oh, yeah! Cass-" Rachel slapped her hand to his mouth.  
  
"Watch it!" She whispered.  
  
"Sorry. Just kinda slipped."  
  
"What 'just kinda slipped'?" Harry asked with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" Rachel replied nervously. "Now I must go meet up with the others. See you around!" She ran over to the Ravenclaw table, sat next to a kid with blonde hair laying wildly on his head, and hazel eyes. He looked kind of out of place. He kept looking up at the ceiling that now showed a clear blue sky with no clouds and a breeze. The kid had a look in his eyes that showed he wanted to be out there. Rachel gave him a comforting hug and cuddled up to him.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry asked. "I've never seen him before."  
  
"Oh, don't you know?" Jake answered. "That's her boyfriend."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Whatever." Jake said. Just then, a girl with short black hair and light brown skin and eyes walked up to Jake.  
  
"Come on, Jake. We're having a quote-unquote 'reunion' over here."  
  
"Okay. Be right there." He walked over to where Harry was sitting. "So, Harry. Went out with my cousin, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Nothing. I just mean I feel your pain."  
  
"You mean you've gone out with your cousin?"  
  
"No, I mean… Never mind. It's just that she can be fickle."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Okay. Gotta go. Cassie — I mean Cassidy is waiting."  
  
"Okay. Go."  
  
"Just one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Okay. Whatever." Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Thanks. This'll be worth money someday."  
  
"Yeah. Money." Harry finished and gave the parchment to Jake.  
  
"Thanks again. Bye."  
  
"Wait. One more thing. What's going on?" Jake looked puzzled. "With you and Rachel. It's like you're hiding something."  
  
"Um," Jake didn't know what to do. "Tell you later. At Care of Magical Creatures. Now I have to go. See you!"  
  
"Bye. Have fun." Jake left and Harry went back to eating with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry answered.  
  
"And me too?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah. Like they say, a boyfriend has to be true and loyal to his girlfriend and tell her everything."  
  
"Yeah, like they say."  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Later that day, at Care of Magical Creatures, Jake told Harry about him, Rachel and the others.  
  
"So you, Rachel, and these other people are wanted omnimagi?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. We just are."  
  
"Okay. Whatever."  
  
"Yeah. Go figure."  
  
"Who are these 'others' you've been talking about?"  
  
"Well, their 'new' names are Cassidy, Toby, and Mark."  
  
"And their real names?"  
  
"You just won't stop, will you?"  
  
"You never said I couldn't ask questions."  
  
"True. They're really Cassie Newton, Tobias Winger, and Marco Garcia."  
  
"Do you and Rachel have hidden identities?"  
  
"No. We're just Jake Rawling and Rachel Witt. We're more open to the whole television thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"No more questions?"  
  
"Yeah. Just one. Do you guys happen to be the Animorphs?"  
  
"Well, we were the Animorphs."  
  
"But I thought you were wanted. By the Yeerks."  
  
Jake laughed. "We're not that kind of wanted. We're wanted to be on other shows."  
  
"Television shows?"  
  
"Of course television shows! What else!"  
  
"Well, don't expect to make a big hit here. Magical people don't watch TV."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Muggles are into it."  
  
"Oh, okay. What shows?"  
  
"Well, as far as I know, I'm the only one that got in a show."  
  
"Really? Cool. I'll watch for you. I got a TV when Dudley's old one broke. I fixed it."  
  
"Cool. Well, gotta go. My woog is looking for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry hated the rest of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid wouldn't let him switch groups. "Yer the woog's parents. Yeh both need ter be there for 'im." He had said when Harry asked him. So he and Rachel sat on the grass, backs facing each other, with Fluffy running back and forth between them.  
  
Fluffy ran up and nudged Rachel's back. She pivoted around and brushed him away. "Leave me alone."  
  
Fluffy was stunned for a while from Rachel, his own mommy, pushed him away. Oh, well. There was always daddy. He stumbled over to where Harry was sitting. "Woog, woog!" He squealed.  
  
"Oh, hi, Fluffy. How are you doing?" Harry knew Fluffy couldn't understand him, but at least he was doing something. Fluffy looked sad. "What's the matter?" He glanced over toward Rachel. She was staring over to where Seann was working with Cassie. "Mommy not playing with you?"  
  
Fluffy stared up at Harry. The look in his eyes plaintively said, "Yes."  
  
"I'll play with you. How about learning some tricks?"  
  
Rachel glanced over her shoulder. She saw Harry and Fluffy playing together. Harry was laughing and Fluffy was squealing "Woog!" in high pitches. They looked like they were having fun.  
  
"Oh, why did I ever get on Harry's bad side?" Rachel thought. "I wish things would be better. Just like how it was before school." Just then, Fluffy tumbled over toward Rachel. He stopped on her hand. Harry crawled over to pick him up. Just as Harry's hand reached out to grab Fluffy, he jumped aside. Harry's hand fell on Rachel's. Harry looked up at Rachel. His gaze met hers. A long, awkward silence fell over the two.  
  
"Um… Sorry." Harry mumbled as he hurriedly pulled his hand away.  
  
"No, you don't have to be sorry. I should. I was being a real jerk. I don't know what came over me. I mean, why would I go against you? You're the greatest, the sweetest, the most fun loving, and overall the best guy I've ever met. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well it was kinda my fault, too. I should have just come out and apologized rather than wait for you."  
  
"You were waiting for me? I was waiting for you!"  
  
"Well, I'm just glad this is all smoothed over."  
  
"Me too. I'm really, really sorry about the Ball. I did all that stuff to make you jealous."  
  
"Yeah. But you do know that I love Hermione now, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want you to love me again, I just wanted to be friends."  
  
"Really good friends."  
  
"Yeah. Really, really good friends."  
  
"Really, really, really good friends."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So I guess you're all alone now, right?"  
  
"Huh? No. I do have a boyfriend. Toby Winger. You know, that kid in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Tobias? Oh, yeah."  
  
"Wait. How'd you know his name?"  
  
"Jake told me."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I really missed you."  
  
"Me too." They hugged each other for a few moments. "I'm glad we're back."  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked over Rachel's shoulder and saw Ron and Jill with their woog. Ron and Jill were playing around with their woog. But wait, wasn't there another?  
  
"So I guess you two are back together. The greatest couple of all time is back in town, huh?" Came a cold voice from behind Harry. "It's like they always say, happily ever after, right?" It was Hermione, but she was speaking in a totally different tone than how she usually speaks. She sounded angry. "So I guess you'll dump me and go back to her again, huh, Harry? Then I bet you'll go with Lavender. Then you'll steal Jill away from Ron. And before you know it, you'll go through every girl in Gryffindor. Is that right, Harry? Is that your plan?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Rachel asked defensively.  
  
"Is just the facts, Rachel. He goes out with someone, dumps her and pretends to hate her, then picks her up again and moves on. You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"  
  
"Stop, Hermione." Harry ordered.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you stay out of this." She snapped. Harry looked taken aback.  
  
"We were just making up." Rachel said.  
  
"Making out is more like it."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Harry practically screamed. "We were just hugging!"  
  
"Not the way I saw it."  
  
"Hermione Helen Granger, I do not know what you saw or who was doing it, but me and Harry just hugged. That's all." Rachel said with extreme anger and disbelief.  
  
"Well, fine, don't believe me. You can just ask Ron and Jill. They saw the whole thing too."  
  
"How?" Harry asked. "I saw them playing with your woog!" He looked over to Hermione's work area. Ron and Jill were sitting there, staring at them and nodding their heads slowly.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Rachel yelled. At that, she got up and stormed back to the castle. Harry got up and followed her. Hermione turned and joined Ron and Jill in training their woog.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
"I don't know what got into Hermione back there." Harry told Rachel later at Herbology. Hermione, Ron, and Jill were all working at another table.  
  
"Or Ron and Jill." Rachel added.  
  
"What?" Came Jake's voice. "What happened? We all heard you guys yelling. He sat at their table. Tobias, Marco, and Cassie joined them.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Harry moaned. He put his head in his hands and looked down at the table.  
  
"It's like someone took over them and was controlling them." Rachel said.  
  
"Like Yeerks." Tobias replied.  
  
"Yeah. Or they were just acting to prove something to you." Jake suggested.  
  
"Uh-huh. Or maybe they aren't really them. They were enslaved by some alien beings from another dimension and they didn't know what making up or making out was and they don't know who Hermione is and they were just being plain mean." Harry rambled.  
  
"That's something I'd expect from Marco." Cassie said.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Harry said, his excitement not wavering at all.  
  
"And that's something I'd really want to say." Marco cut in, getting weird looks.  
  
"All I know is that we have to find out why they were acting like they were." Jake concluded.  
  
"We'll start Mission G. B. W today at noon." Marco said. They all gave him puzzled looks. "Granger. Broomscuttle. Weasley."  
  
"Oh, right." Harry said. He didn't like that his best friends were turning on him so harshly. He was very confused.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Cassie spoke up. "We'll ask them so many questions, they won't know what hit them."  
  
"Let's do it." Rachel said.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
All that day, Harry was trying to spring an unexpected question at Hermione, Ron, or Jill. All they did in reply was turn away. And from what the others told him, they weren't having much luck either.  
  
"Man, this is totally getting out of hand." Harry complained to Rachel in Care of Magical Creatures. As they were a pair with their woog, it was one of the very few classes in which Harry could talk to her freely.  
  
"Yeah. Now they won't even look at us." Rachel glanced behind her shoulder at Hermione, Ron, and Jill. They were working with their heads down, not even looking up.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Well, I hope this'll wear itself out, just like our little thing between us."  
  
"Yeah. I hope."  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Draco called from a few feet away. "Now what's going on? You back to Rachel now?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked back.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You already used her up."  
  
"Keep it up and you'll go through all the girls in Gryffindor!" Parvati exclaimed. "I've got a cousin in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina over in America that's looking. If you're interested."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Harry answered flatly. He turned back to Fluffy, who was learning how to roll over. Rachel gave the Slytherins one last glare and joined Harry. He let out a huge sigh and said exasperatingly, "Slytherins."  
  
Just then, Jake walked over. "Hey. Get anything good on G. B. W.?"  
  
"Nah." Harry and Rachel answered without expression.  
  
"Oh, okay. Just checking." Jake walked back over to his partner, Seamus Finnegan.  
  
"Rach, you don't know how bad I want them back on our side. Especially Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
` $ % ^  
  
That night, Harry lay awake in bed. He kept telling himself that Neville's snores were keeping him up, but he knew it was because of his best friends' relationships with him. He stared up at the ceiling of his four-poster and thinking of why they turned on him and how he can repair it.  
  
Finally, his eyelids started drooping, and he fell asleep.  
  
He had a very vivid dream. He was up in the air; playing Quidditch. He looked to his left and saw Alicia Spinnet pass the Quaffle to a girl he didn't know. He scanned the faces of all the players, but Alicia was the only person he knew.  
  
He also noticed that the robes he was wearing were not the scarlet of his Gryffindor Team robes. They were a deep navy. There also wasn't a castle that could be Hogwarts in sight. They were playing in the middle of a vast field, with no trees in sight.  
  
Glancing back to Alicia, who's back was facing him, he noticed yet another difference. On the back of her robes, written in gold, was:  
  
W e a s l e y  
  
1 6  
  
He was confused for a moment. Then he realized that this dream must be happening in the future – after Alicia and George got married.  
  
Now he knew what was going on. He was on the Quidditch team for England; playing as Seeker obviously, as everyone else was busy at other positions. He glanced over at the scoreboard, raised high above the crowd. It read:  
  
ENGLAND: 50 FRANCE: 120  
  
"How could we be losing so badly?" Harry thought. He looked down at the ground. The medics were nursing three English players. "So that's why." He looked out at the field. There were only four English players: Alicia, another Chaser, a Beater, and himself. "I have to find the Snitch." He thought. At that, his eyes automatically started darting around the pitch for some sign of gold, a flutter of wings.  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw the French Seeker shoot toward the ground. He had obviously seen the Snitch. Harry rocketed off after him.  
  
Harry looked to the spot of ground the Seeker was flying toward. He didn't see the Snitch. The Seeker was performing the Wronski Feint, a dangerous Seeker diversion in which a Seeker pretends to see the Snitch and shoots off to the ground, attracting the other Seeker and making him follow him. Then, an inch away from the ground, the performing Seeker pulls away, and the other Seeker crashes into the ground.  
  
"I'm not falling for that!" Harry thought to himself. He quickly stopped and shot back up into the air. The French Seeker looked up to see where Harry had gone, and crashed into the ground himself.  
  
Harry was flying straight back up when he saw it. A flash of gold darted the opposite way, toward the ground. He spun quickly in place again, and blasted off back down.  
  
He could hear the announcer's magically amplified voice booming in the stadium. "What does young Potter think he's doing?" It echoed. "Down, up, down. It's very confusing. But I think he's seen the Snitch! Yes! This is no Wronski Feint, folks!"  
  
But Harry didn't hear the rest of the commentary. Blood was pounding in his ears. He didn't know how important this game was; all he knew was that he had to get the Snitch.  
  
He could see it clearly. It was hovering an inch above the ground. He would never catch it head on; he would crash. So he swooped down a yard away from the Snitch, flying level with the ground. He dropped his hand down, his fingers skimming the dirt.  
  
He was getting closer. A foot away… ten inches… eight… six… four… two…  
  
Harry shot up into the sky, his fingers wrapped tightly around the small gold ball that was the Snitch. As soon as the crowd knew what happened, it erupted with noise. The team swarmed around him, chanting his name. He could hear the announcer now.  
  
"Yes! Potter catches the Snitch! He just led the English Quidditch team into their first finals in seven hundred years!"  
  
"We hate you, English pig-dogs!" Harry could hear the French Seeker saying as he was getting carried away on a stretcher. "Go boil your bottoms under a silly person! I hate you Harry Potter, and your English Quidditch knnnnnnigits!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Alicia snapped at him irritatingly. "French people. Who needs 'em?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered vaguely.  
  
"Nice catch, by the way. You really saved our skins. Thanks." She bent down and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Then, she turned, joined George Weasley, and left.  
  
The crowd was going wild, their chants rising into the air. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!"  
  
` $ % ^  
  
"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Harry's eyes fluttered open. Someone had woken him up. He glanced over to the window. They sky was just starting to get light. "Harry! Harry!" The voice called again, quiet, but urgent. "Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry rose up in bed. He looked around the room. "Harry, come on, wake up! It's important!" Now that he was back to his senses, he could hear the voice clearly. It was feminine. He continued scanning the room. His eyes fell on a dark figure. Then, once his eyes got used to the darkness that was still lingering in the room, he recognized the person.  
  
"Jill? What are you doing here?" He asked quickly. "You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
"I know, but it will only take a minute!"  
  
"It better."  
  
"How about you give me two minutes. I'll be a minute faster."  
  
"How about I give you ten seconds. You'll be fifty seconds late, and I'll wake up the dorm."  
  
"You just made that up?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Jill chuckled silently. She had always admired Harry's weird sense of humor. "Okay. A minute, that's all. I promise."  
  
"Okay. Go."  
  
"I just wanted to clear things up. About Hermione--"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked away.  
  
"Just listen. The reason Hermione's acting the way she is…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well… Let's just say she's not mad at you."  
  
"I still can't see why she'd be mad in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, well. Ron and I were just playing along. We had now idea what she was getting at."  
  
Harry just nodded in silence.  
  
"Yeah, well, just mention it to her, okay? Oh, and you didn't hear it from me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jill turned to leave. Halfway on her way out, she stopped by Ron's bed. She opened the curtains slightly, bent over him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "He's so cute when he's sleeping." She whispered to Harry with a small smile. Harry just smiled back. Jill left the boys' dorm.  
  
Harry sighed and flopped on his back on his bed, staring out of the window. Suddenly Hedwig arrived outside and rapped her beak on the pane. Harry rose and let her in. She glided over to his bed, smoothed herself out, and stared at Harry.  
  
"You want something to do, don't you?" Harry asked Hedwig. She blinked and tilted her head as if to say "Yes." Harry walked over to his bedside table and sat down. He picked up his quill, laid out a piece of parchment, and stared at it. He couldn't think of anyone to write to. "Ah, Sirius!" He got settled and started writing.  
  
Sirius,  
  
How are you and Beaky? I felt like writing to someone, and I haven't written to you in a while, so here I am. I'm using Hedwig because she hasn't had a job in a while and she's getting really antsy.  
  
I don't know if you know, but George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet are getting married here in a week. I might think of a way to smuggle you in, if you wanted to come. They've been really busy.  
  
We haven't got to play Quidditch yet. I'm Captain! Hermione and Ron are on the team too. You have to meet this new girl, Rachel Witt. She's really nice. She's on the team. We have a Hogsmeade visit this Saturday, so you can meet her then.  
  
Nothing strange has happened yet, except my scar on the first day. You know what? I think I'm actually going to have a normal year for once! Though now that I said that, I bet something really bad is going to happen. Oh well. See you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry finished the letter, rolled it up, and gave it to Hedwig. He opened the window and Hedwig soared out, riding the wind in the direction of Hogsmeade. Harry watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
He closed the window and sat down on the bed, waiting for Ron to wake up. He thought of him, Ron, and especially Hermione. He was glad they were back together. 


	7. The Detention

C H A P T E R S E V E N  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
D E T E N T I O N  
  
  
  
The next day, Sirius's reply came at breakfast. Harry read it eagerly; he wanted to see if he could see Sirius. He unfolded the note and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm fine. Meet me at the usual spot. Bring Rachel and food. I'd warn her before hand so she doesn't freak out when she sees me and blows my cover. Buckbeak's well and happy here.  
  
Sure, I'll come to the wedding. The Quidditch news is great! I'd never thought I'd see Hermione on a broom. I'll come watch your matches if I can.  
  
Don't be too sure about the normal year thing. Voldemort can pop up anytime. I've heard some news. I'll tell you when you come on Saturday.  
  
Sirius  
  
"What's that?" Came Hermione's voice from behind Harry. It sounded different. It sounded more like Draco that it did Hermione.  
  
"Letter from Sirius." Harry answered without looking back. Instead he glanced two seats down, where Jill was sitting. He caught her eye and smiled nervously. She raised her eyebrows and looked over to Hermione, telling Harry to confront her. He nodded slightly.  
  
"Let me see." Hermione ordered, grabbing the parchment from Harry's hands. She held it up and read it silently. "Okay." She turned to go back to her seat, four seats away from Harry.  
  
"Uh, wait, Hermione." Harry said, holding her sleeve. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright, but it better be quick."  
  
"Give me five minutes, I'll be four minutes fast."  
  
"Okay." She didn't get it.  
  
"So I guess you're not mad at me."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Um, lucky guess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione spilled the beans. "It was a test I give to my boyfriends. I gave it to Viktor Krum, but he didn't 'pass'. I don't even think he knew what making out is. But you did well, Harry. You passed. You were the quickest to figure it out."  
  
"Yeah, but how many other boyfriends do you have?"  
  
"Just you."  
  
"And Krum?"  
  
"We broke up before school started."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Not much of a loss, though. Couldn't understand him."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just checking you out."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever." Harry went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
Soon Ron came over. "Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Jill told me that you and Hermione are back together."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course it is!"  
  
"I know." Ron laughed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, you excited about Quidditch starting?"  
  
"Yeah, but it will be a long two weeks."  
  
"Yeah. But I guess we can start practices now, right? I mean with all the new players." He blushed ever so slightly.  
  
"I never thought of that. I'll ask Dumbledore."  
  
"Great." Ron went back to his seat.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore rose in front of the school. "Everyone, may I have your attention please." The Hall got very quiet. "The marriage of Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley will take place next Tuesday. As you might know, that is in four days. You are to wear dress robes and be in here at six thirty, as the marriage will happen at seven o'clock. We ask you to be on your best behavior," He glanced menacingly at the Slytherins. "Or you will be punished severely." Behind him, Filch rubbed his hands together feverishly. That was the best part of the wedding for him. "That is all, may you all survive your classes, now go."  
  
There was a scraping of chairs to get up, but Harry stayed behind to ask Dumbledore about Quidditch. He also noticed that George and Alicia stayed in their seats also.  
  
Dumbledore strode over. "Yes, Harry? Hurry, or you'll be late for class."  
  
` $ % ^  
  
In the hallways, Ron, Hermione, Jill, Rachel, and Jake were walking to double Potions.  
  
"I thought we always had double Potions in the afternoon." Ron said.  
  
Immediately, Hermione whipped out her schedule. "Yes, we have double Potions with the Slytherins in the morning now. I guess now that we're advanced, they moved our schedule around." Everyone groaned.  
  
"Where's Harry? He's going to be late." Rachel asked.  
  
"He's asking Dumbledore about Quidditch." Ron answered.  
  
Jake and Jill nodded sadly. They were disappointed that their friends were on the Quidditch team and they weren't.  
  
"Okay. Come on!" Hermione was eager to get into class, even though she hated Potions. "Before Snape takes points away!" They all shuffled into the dungeon where Potions classes were held.  
  
They sat in their usual seats in the back of the room. Everyone, especially Hermione, was worried about Harry. If he were late, Snape would take at least ten points off of Gryffindor.  
  
"Right. Now class, settle down." Snape said in his icy tone as he swept up and down the rows of students inspecting each one. "Today we will be – where's Potter?" He stopped in front of Harry's empty seat, which was between Hermione and Ron.  
  
Suddenly, Harry burst in. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor! Tardiness!" Snape bellowed as he whipped around to face Harry.  
  
"Can't." Harry replied, out of breath from running to class. "Note. From Dumbledore." He reached his hand out to give Snape a piece of parchment.  
  
Snape picked it up quickly, a look of disappointment on his face. If this was true, he would be denied a rich twenty points subtracted from Gryffindor.  
  
OFFICIAL HOGWARTS HALL PASS  
  
This Pass Grants The Bearer, Harry Potter, The Ability To Enter Potions Class Tardy. No Points Are To Be Deducted From Gryffindor.  
  
MR. Argus filch Prof. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Caretaker Headmaster  
  
Snape gave Harry a dirty look, threw the pass on his desk and ordered him to sit.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"He said we can start practice." Harry answered, just as excited. "Just as long as we don't tell anyone else. Once Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin know, they'll want early practices too."  
  
"Then why did he let us practice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because we have the most new players. Four."  
  
"Cool! When can we start?" Rachel chimed in.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Witt! Stop talking!" Came Snape's voice from the front of the room. "Five points off Gryffindor!"  
  
"Well, that's not so bad." Harry whispered.  
  
"Each!"  
  
"Oh man, there goes my Hall Pass."  
  
The next two hours were spent grinding beetles, chopping up pieces of toad livers, and mixing together two liquids that smelt strongly of skunk fumes and baby food – resulting in a rather nasty combination. It wasn't until the end – after Neville had cleaned up his second melted cauldron of the year – that something different happened.  
  
"Unfortunately, we have run out of time for this class. But next week, we will be learning how to make a Love Potion." Snape's voice rang out in the cold dungeon.  
  
"But those are banned at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Snape looked menacing. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't care, Miss Granger. We all do remember your little love-capades, don't we?" He looked over to the Slytherins with a smile on his face.  
  
He walked over to his desk, pulled open a drawer, and took out a little magazine with the words WITCH WEEKLY written on the front. It was dated February of last year. Harry saw Hermione go red. He could feel himself blush too.  
  
"Hmm, let's see…" Snape said slowly as he flipped through the pages. Draco. Parvati, and the rest of the Slytherins turned around to stare at Harry and Hermione. They had big grins on their faces. Each of them held a copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
"Aha! Here we go!" Snape exclaimed. He began to read from the article very slowly, pausing after each sentence, and walking around the room. "'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache.' You do remember, right?" He glared at Hermione. "Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. 'Toying with both boys' affections.' Krum has 'never felt this way about any other girl.' 'Well up to making a Love Potion.'" Snape cast a wide smile to Pansy Parkinson. "And Love Potions are banned at Hogwarts, Granger, like you said."  
  
Then, he reached his most favorite sentence in the whole article. "'Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.' That candidate," He said, grimacing boldly in Harry's direction. "I believe, is none other than one Miss Rachel Elizabeth Witt, our new foreigner."  
  
The Slytherins laughed, cheered, and jeered at Harry, Hermione, and Rachel. Rachel was blushing brighter than anyone. She hid her face behind her cauldron.  
  
Suddenly, Seann stood up, knocking Rachel's cauldron over, as he was her partner. "How dare you make fun of her!" He was bright red and furious. "I've had enough of you! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!"  
  
The Gryffindors were trying very hard not to laugh. Snape and the Slytherins, on the other hand, were enraged.  
  
"Insulting a professor!" Snape bellowed, pointing toward the door. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! Dumbledore's office! Now!"  
  
"Fine!" Seann hollered. "I don't care! To show you how much I hate you, I will spit in your general direction!" He spat on the stone floor at Snape's feet and thundered out the door.  
  
Snape turned back to the class, his veins throbbing. "You! Four! Dumbledore's office! Now!" He roared, pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel. They got up and left quietly, for fear of losing more points for Gryffindor.  
  
Once they were in the hallway, they spoke.  
  
"Great!" Ron yelled. "Seventy points down the drain!"  
  
"Why did Seann have to do that?" Harry asked furiously. "Twenty points is all right, it's Snape's usual. But seventy?"  
  
"Even though he can be a bit… obnoxious… that was still uncalled for." Rachel said.  
  
Hermione kept quiet. Silent tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't cry." Harry said softly, wiping her tears away. "You've gotten detention before. Remember Norbert?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione replied between sobs. "But still."  
  
"Don't worry." Harry comforted, stroking her hair. "It'll be all right, but why are you getting so worked up over this?"  
  
"Oh, you know how I get!" With that, Hermione flung her arms around Harry.  
  
Ron gave a quizzical look to Harry, who shrugged and continued walking up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The four friends walked up to Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, the entrance was left open.  
  
"Must be expecting us." Ron joked dryly.  
  
Hermione wiped the dry tears out of her eyes with the back of her robes and smiled. Detention wouldn't be so bad with her friends.  
  
As they trudged up the staircase leading into Dumbledore's office, they could hear Seann on the other side of the door.  
  
"He just got me so mad!" They heard Seann explain to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, that is quite easy for him to do. But you shouldn't have been so harsh."  
  
"But he was embarrassing Rachel!" There was a long pause. "And Harry and Hermione." He added without as much spirit.  
  
"I know, but you didn't have to insult him. I am afraid I do have to give you detention. And it won't be easy."  
  
"But…"  
  
"But nothing, Mr. Wilderstaff! You did wrong and you must be punished for it!" Dumbledore ordered. Harry had never heard him this angry before. Judging by the appalled looks on everybody else's faces, they have never either.  
  
The door in front of Harry opened and Seann stormed out, not even looking at Harry, Rachel, Ron, or Hermione. He slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice from inside his office.  
  
The four walked inside. Harry had been to Dumbledore's office two times before. In front of him was Dumbledore's large desk. His pet phoenix, Fawkes, was resting on his golden perch beside the door. Fawkes had saved Harry's life in his second year. Behind Dumbledore's desk, there were pictures of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, all fast asleep. Every time Harry came into Dumbledore's office, they were asleep. The far wall was lined with many things. Most of these things were books, but there also was the Sorting Hat, a Pensieve – a bowl in which you store your thoughts – and Godric Gryffindor's sword, which Harry had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year.  
  
"Sit." Dumbledore ordered friendly, motioning toward four chairs. "So, I understand that Snape sent you up here for detention."  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore, please don't be too hard on Jake! He didn't mean it! He was just protecting me!" Rachel pleaded.  
  
"Now Rachel, Seann will get the punishment he deserves, but I promise you, it will not be too harsh, because he was acting in defense of another person."  
  
"Thank you, Dumbledore. Thank you!"  
  
"Now, why did you get detention?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry explained. "Snape just gave us detention for no reason."  
  
"Actually," Hermione began. "I think I heard him say it was because we're friends with Seann."  
  
"And he took twenty points off!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm giving you twenty points right now." Dumbledore stated firmly.  
  
"Thank you, Professor!" Rachel said.  
  
"But are we getting detention?" a worried Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't think of it as detention, think of it as you're doing a favor." Dumbledore coached.  
  
Hermione's face lightened up considerably. "What's the favor?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"You have to plant new shrubs around a garden near Hagrid's hut. It starts in a few minutes, so you'd better get down there. Seann's already there, waiting for you."  
  
"But I thought he got detention." Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"He did, but he has to help you first, it's part of the punishment."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"So get going! Hagrid won't wait forever!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Rachel got up and left the office. They headed down to the grounds.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Halfway on their way to Hagrid's hut, Jill came running up to them, along with Seamus, Lavender, and Dean.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as Jill ran into his arms.  
  
"Snape gave all Gryffindor fifth year detention."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Hey, it's Snape. That's a good enough reason."  
  
The four of them walked along the lake's bank. Dean, Ron, Jill, Jake, and Rachel ran ahead, eager to get this over with.  
  
"Get that crab right there!" Seamus suddenly shouted with a western accent, he was pointing to a crab scuttling out of the lake and into the grass. Harry abruptly burst out laughing. He tried to catch the crab, but he couldn't stop laughing. Hermione and Lavender exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Must be a guy thing." Lavender whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, guys, get over here!" Jake yelled. The four ran over to him.  
  
"What do we do first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Plant shrubbery, of course!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry. What do you think we had to do, cut down trees with herrings?" Seamus joked.  
  
"Hey, it would be different." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Anyway, down to business. I'm only here for a while, so I want to get you guys started off on the right track." Seann stated, trying to sound business-like.  
  
They all started picking up shrubs and planting them in formation behind Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Get me ANOTHER SHRUBBERY!" Jake screamed. Everyone exploded with laughter. Harry and Seamus had a hard time carrying the plant they were bringing to Jake.  
  
"What do we do with it?" Seamus asked playfully.  
  
"Plant it next to this one." Jake ordered, pointing at another bush. "A little bit higher, so we get the two-level effect, with a path down the middle."  
  
"A PATH! A PATH!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Gotta love it!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
They had been working for quite some time, but they were having fun, so it didn't seem like work. With Jake's Monty Python renditions and Ron's jokes, time flew by.  
  
They were almost done. All they had to do was plant one last humongous shrub that needed everyone to lift it.  
  
"Ready?" Ron called out. "On three. One… two…"  
  
"Wait!" Harry yelled. "Where's Seamus and Lavender?"  
  
They all looked around. True to Harry's word, Seamus and Lavender were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'll look for them." Harry volunteered. He began searching the area surrounding Hagrid's hut. They couldn't have gone far, Harry had seen them less than five minutes ago.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a noise. It was coming from behind the shrub farthest away from everyone else. "Seamus…" Lavender's voice said.  
  
"Yeah?" Came Seamus's reply.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
Harry stepped closer to the big shrub. He peered over it and saw Seamus and Lavender sitting there, kissing. Harry quickly withdrew his head, but not quick enough for Seamus's sharp eye.  
  
"Come on, Lavender. Let's go help the others."  
  
"Awww, already?"  
  
"Yeah." They rose from the bush and began to stroll over to where everyone else was helping lift the big plant. Harry joined them.  
  
"Uh… Sorry." He apologized to Seamus.  
  
"Nah, that's all right."  
  
"I didn't know that…"  
  
"Lavender and I were in love? Don't blame you. We're not the type to go showing off to everyone else." He gave a sideways glance to Harry.  
  
"Look, Hermione and I-"  
  
Seamus quietly put up his hand to stop Harry. "Stop. Lavender and I just… Well, we knew everyone else was going out… You and Hermione… Ron and Jill… Rachel and Toby… Parvati and Malfoy… And we were kinda like, 'let's give it a try' and, yeah."  
  
"It's okay. Look, if you need any pointers…"  
  
"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." The two walked over to the big shrubbery. Together, everyone managed to haul it up and bury it in the ground.  
  
It was now almost lunchtime, so the troop of nine young wizards and witches started toward the castle.  
  
To get to the Gryffindor table, they had to pass the Slytherins.  
  
"Have fun playing in the dirt?" Draco teased.  
  
"Actually, yes. We did have fun." Harry commented.  
  
"Lots." Seamus said with a smile on his face. He looked at Lavender lovingly.  
  
"Yup." Lavender replied. They all continued on to their table, leaving the Slytherins dumbfounded.  
  
"I wonder where Jake is." Rachel wondered.  
  
"I bet he's still doing detention." Hermione answered. "Insulting a teacher is a high offense, no matter who it is."  
  
Rachel gave her a nasty look. She had expected Hermione to reassure her. 


	8. The Encounter

C H A P T E R E I G H T  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
E N C O U N T E R  
  
  
  
The next day came quicker than it was supposed to. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel quickly ate breakfast and stuffed their bags with food and drink for Sirius.  
  
"What's the rush?" Seamus asked, his mouth full.  
  
"We were just getting ready to go to Hogsmeade." Rachel answered.  
  
"But we leave in half an hour!"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Why are you bringing food? Can't you eat in the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Yeah, but… They don't serve this food, and we really love it."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Seamus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about us. We'll take care of ourselves. Okay?" Rachel said. "Yeah, okay." Seamus agreed, confused.  
  
"Right, now let's go." Rachel said sternly.  
  
"Okay." Ron replied just as sternly. He closed his bag and started toward the entrance hall. The others followed.  
  
Suddenly, Jill appeared. "Hi, guys! What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Ron answered. He took Jill in his arms and held her close.  
  
"We're waiting for the carriages." Harry said.  
  
"They don't come for another half hour." Jill replied.  
  
"So we've heard." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Then come on! We'll wait outside!" Jill suggested.  
  
"Okay." Ron agreed. He pulled on his cloak and stepped out into the cold December air. The others weren't close behind.  
  
Harry, Ron, Rachel, Jill, and Hermione trudged out onto the grounds. There was a blanket of snow on the grass.  
  
"It's funny. We would have been to Hogsmeade twice already." Hermione said. "Wonder why we've been delayed."  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Hey, look at them." Hermione said, pointing across the grounds at a group of Slytherins that included Draco, Parvati, and Pansy. "What are they doing out here?"  
  
"Same reason we are, I guess." Ron suggested.  
  
"No," Hermione replied. "They're doing something. It looks like they're making a list, or something."  
  
"I'll go check it out." Harry stated. He walked out of sight. Soon, a large white stag appeared.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Checking them out, like he said." Jill answered. "Look."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There." Jill pointed to an area of snow that was moving. Moving?  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes and stared harder at the shifting piece of snow.  
  
"It's Harry." Jill blurted out impatiently. "Can't you guys comprehend anything?"  
  
It was Harry. He was lying as close to the ground as a stag could go. He blended in perfectly with the new-fallen snow. He was inching closer and closer to the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione's right. They're making some sort of list. Harry's voice said in Hermione, Ron, Rachel, and Jill's heads. He was using Thought-Speak.  
  
"See?" Hermione gloated smugly. "I new it."  
  
I can't see what it says, but I can hear them. Malfoy's talking about something being activated again, and he's mentioning you, Hermione.  
  
A mix of terror, confusion, and excitement splashed across Hermione's face. "What are they saying about me?" she asked Rachel, who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Malfoy's saying something about you being the first to go. Harry answered Hermione's question. And Patil's like, 'Great, I can't wait! When are we going to do it?' and Malfoy said, 'Soon, soon.' It's weird. I'm worried. He started inching back to the group.  
  
"Hurry up!" Rachel yelled to him. "We're going to be late! I want to meet…" She looked sideways at Jill. "Snuffles!"  
  
I'm coming, I'm coming. He reached a safe distance from the Slytherins and transformed back human. The carriages to bring the students to Hogsmeade pulled up to the gates. "Come on." Harry said as he got up, grabbed his bag, and started walking over to a carriage. The others followed.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jill climbed into one of the beautiful horse-less carriages. Since the carriages could only fit four students, Rachel had to go in another one with Tobias, Jake, and Cassie.  
  
"So, who's Snuffles?" Jill asked once they got settled.  
  
The others looked around at each other. "Should we tell her?" Hermione whispered to Harry, who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I mean he's not dangerous. He's my godfather. I suppose any friend of mine is a friend of his."  
  
"Unless that friend is a paranoid blabbermouth and tells the whole village about him." Hermione added.  
  
"I think she'll be okay." Ron said, giving a very confused Jill a hug.  
  
"You think?" Harry asked. "We'll she's your girlfriend and your responsibility."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. I'm my own responsibility and I can take care of myself." Jill blurted out. "Just tell me, who is Snuffles?"  
  
"Alright, you asked for it." Harry warned. He then launched into the story of Sirius and Wormtail. By the time he finished, with Ron and Hermione interrupting him at some points, they were at Hogsmeade.  
  
"So your godfather is a criminal?" Jill reviewed as the four stepped out of the carriage at the beginning of High Street, the main street that runs through Hogsmeade.  
  
"For the last time, he is not a criminal!" Harry complained.  
  
"Oh. He's not? Then why'd he kill all those Muggles and poor Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Harry let out a sigh of frustration. "He did not kill Pettigrew; and he did not kill all those Muggles."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"Peter."  
  
"So Peter's not dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But we would be better off if he was." Ron added, nodding his head.  
  
Jill gave him an infuriated look. "What do you mean 'we would be better of if he was'?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"But anyway, if Peter isn't dead, then why did they find only his finger and nothing more?"  
  
Harry let out another sigh. "Because he cut it off."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"No, Wormtail!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pettigrew!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To frame Sirius because Pettigrew was working for You-Know-Who. And You- Know-Who killed Harry's parents. Sirius was their Secret-Keeper; you know what that is, right? It's someone who keeps someone else's deepest, darkest secret and swears never to reveal it. But Sirius persuaded Harry's parents to change their Secret-Keeper to Wormtail at the last minute. But then Wormtail told You-Know-Who the Potters' secret and then You-Know-Who killed them." Rachel rambled on. She had joined the little group. "So, let's go."  
  
"This is confusing." Jill whined.  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, Jill. You'll get the whole story told to you again when we get to the mountain." Hermione said, pointing to a mountain at the end of High Street.  
  
The five friends started walking down the quaint road, occasionally stopping to look in some of the shops' windows, but never going in, because Harry wouldn't allow it.  
  
"I want to see my godfather!" He complained when the others whined about not being able to buy items.  
  
Soon, they were at the stile at the end of the road.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jill asked. "This is the end of Hogsmeade. Dervish and Banges is right there, and that's the last store!"  
  
"You'll see." Harry said quite impatiently.  
  
They began to climb the mountain, stumbling a little bit because of their heavy bags packed with food.  
  
"Man, where does this guy live?" Rachel asked.  
  
"My feet hurt!" Jill whined. "Roooon!"  
  
"Aw, quit bellyaching, we're almost there." Ron snapped, annoyed.  
  
"But Ron!"  
  
"Shush!" Ron quickened his pace and caught up to Harry, who was leading the way. "You're lucky. Look what I got stuck with for a girlfriend."  
  
"I heard that." came Jill's voice from the end of the line.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah. I am lucky." He glanced backward at Hermione, who was talking to Rachel intently. "Aren't I?" He said with a warm smile on his face. Ron rolled his eyes and dropped back to put up with Jill.  
  
After a few minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to Ron, they reached Sirius's cave.  
  
"Are we here yet?" Jill cried as they entered the damp cave.  
  
"Hi, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. He ran over to where Sirius was sitting. He plopped his bag at Sirius's feet and gave Sirius a big hug. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too." Sirius responded in his gruff, yet warm, voice.  
  
Sirius looked like he had had a haircut. His once shaggy, long black hair was now cut shorter, like the picture Harry had of him at his parents' wedding. He still had those dark eyes with dread in them from being in Azkaban for thirteen years. But they looked a little livelier, like Sirius was happier. His face was still quite gaunt, but fuller.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Hermione greeted. "We brought food."  
  
"And lots of it!" Ron tacked on as he shook Sirius's hand.  
  
"Ah, you must be Rachel! Harry's told me about you!" Sirius said as he stood up to greet Rachel. His eyes scanned all of the students. "Who's this?" He asked, looking at Jill.  
  
"Um, she's Jill. My, uh, girlfriend." Ron explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. Any friend of Ron's is a friend of mine!"  
  
"Told ya." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"And, speaking of girlfriends," Sirius started.  
  
"We're going out." Hermione butted in. She took Harry's arm. "You know, a couple."  
  
Sirius stared at Harry and Hermione for an awkward moment, and then started again. "Yes, good choice, Harry. She's not half bad."  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed. "Thanks." Harry muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying. I want you to meet… Joanne Rawling. She's my sweetheart."  
  
At that, a middle-aged woman stepped out of the shadows. She had green eyes that could rival Harry's, and short, light, strawberry-blonde hair. She had a happy expression on her face.  
  
Rachel stared at her. "Aunt Joanne?"  
  
"Rachel?" Joanne whispered back. "Hi! I haven't seen you in ages. Look how much you've grown! Quite the woman, too. I hear you've picked yourself up a boyfriend already, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Rachel sighed. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Well, Jake can write to his own mother, can't he?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well, these are my friends. Harry Potter…"  
  
"Oh, Sirius has told me all about you!"  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Harry smiled.  
  
"And this is his chick, Hermione Granger…"  
  
"Your generation picks up partners quick, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Quick." Hermione was beaming. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of meeting Joanne, or because Rachel called her his chick.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley…"  
  
"Oh, hello, Ron. I've met your father and your big brother, you know. I work at the Ministry, too."  
  
"Yeah." Ron muttered.  
  
"And Jill Broomscuttle, Ron's girlfriend."  
  
"Hello, Jill. My, you have some nice friends, Rachel!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jill looked at the floor. She was obviously discouraged about not being called a 'chick' by Rachel. "What does Hermione have that I don't?" She thought.  
  
"Jill, cut it out. Don't get worked up over a name." Ron had read her expression. "If Rachel won't call you a chick, than I will, Chick." He gave Jill a kiss.  
  
That definitely lightened Jill up, for she began to talk again. "Oh, it's so beautiful! What's his name?" Everyone looked around to see what Jill was talking about.  
  
Over in the corner Buckbeak, the magnificent hippogriff, was pawing the ground impatiently with his claw.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Beaky. We totally forgot about you." Harry apologized. He bowed low to the ground and waited for Buckbeak's response. Finally, he bent his scaly knees in a bow to Harry, who proceeded to stroke Buckbeak's feathery neck.  
  
Buckbeak was a giant hippogriff. He had the front of a huge eagle. His head was gray and ended in a menacing hooked beak; his eyes were penetrating and unblinking. His front legs were huge claws with strong talons. His back half was that of a horse. The tough but silky hide was dappled gray. His long tail swished around as the others bowed to him. The hooves that were his hind legs pawed the ground, leaving marks in the dirt.  
  
"I love him." Jill whispered as she patted Buckbeak's head. Ron looked sulky. "Not that kind of love!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"So, what have we got here?" Sirius wondered as he opened Harry's bag. "Chicken!"  
  
"We didn't have chicken at breakfast." Rachel said.  
  
"Hermione and I made a quick visit to the kitchens before we left." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, I've never been to the kitchens!" Rachel shouted out.  
  
"We'll take you once we get back." Hermione said.  
  
"Speaking of kitchens," Ron started. He looked over at Sirius, who was diving into his fourth chicken leg. "How's Winky?"  
  
"She's fine. Totally forgot about Crouch. She's just as happy as Dobby." Harry answered.  
  
"Actually," Hermione added. "She was the first to meet us when we got down there."  
  
"That's great." Ron said. "There's pumpkin juice in my bag, Sirius." Sirius had been scraping around in Harry's bag for something to drink.  
  
"And there's bread and bacon in mine." Hermione added.  
  
"Great! Want some, honey?" Sirius asked Joanne.  
  
"Sure." She began to eat along with Sirius, who was tossing scraps to Buckbeak.  
  
"Do you guys go down to the village?" Jill asked.  
  
"Sure." Sirius answered. "I go as a dog, and Joanne pretends to be my owner."  
  
"I live right near here. I come here almost every day." Joanne added.  
  
"Yeah, so Sirius, you said you had some news for me in your letter." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I've heard that there are some weird things happening around here. People are disappearing. Out of thin air."  
  
"Like Bertha Jorkins?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. But these people are disappearing right out of their homes, out of work. I've even heard tell of this guy who disappeared right in the middle of a bath. And I don't like it. Last time something like this happened, Voldemort wasn't to far behind it."  
  
At the mention of Voldemort's name, everyone but Harry flinched.  
  
"Where'd all this happen?" Rachel asked.  
  
"In Little Hangleton."  
  
"You mean where You-Know-Who's father lived?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. And the nearby city, Great Hangleton."  
  
"Oh, that's not too far from here." Hermione stated.  
  
"Yeah, and It worries me. You remember what happened last time something mysterious happened in Little Hangleton, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Voldemort came to Hogwarts." Harry answered. Again everyone flinched, but Sirius kept still.  
  
"Exactly." Sirius said gravely. "And that's why I want you all to keep your eyes peeled and watch your backs. Don't go out at night, stay with each other, and don't stray out of bounds."  
  
"Alright. We won't." Harry agreed.  
  
"Good, now let's talk about happier things. So, Harry tells me your big brother's getting married."  
  
"Yeah." Ron answered quietly. "Tuesday."  
  
"Really?" Joanne asked. "Great! I'll have to come! What time?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Great, I'll make arrangements."  
  
"Yes. Now tell me about Quidditch." Sirius instructed. Jill looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well, I'm Captain." Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Joanne asked. "What House?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Great! I was in Hufflepuff when I was a kid."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm Chaser!" Hermione said importantly.  
  
"I still don't get how you, Hermione Helen Granger, could hop on a broom and get up there." Sirius confessed with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, it's not really that hard." Hermione answered sheepishly. "All you have to do…"  
  
"I know. I was Gryffindor Keeper back in my day."  
  
"Cool! Maybe you can give us some pointers." Harry said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm a Beater." Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And I'm another Chaser." Rachel said.  
  
"We start practice tomorrow morning at seven. Why don't you come?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure!" Joanne agreed.  
  
"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed. "And what about you, Jill?"  
  
Jill looked down. "I'm not on the team."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Joanne comforted Jill.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, how about you can be on our team?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Huh?" Jill asked.  
  
"Our sideline team! We can cheer on the others!"  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!"  
  
"Great!" Joanne said. "That makes our team a threesome!"  
  
"I'm sure Jake will want to be on it too!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Team Sideliner is building up. Two more people and we can be our own Quidditch team!" Jill exclaimed. She was much happier.  
  
"Yeah. What do you say we all take a walk down to the village." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Ron said. "Let's go!"  
  
The seven of them started down the mountain, heading for Hogsmeade. Sirius was in his dog form, of course. Joanne held a leash that was attached to a collar around Sirius's neck.  
  
Finally, they reached the foot of the mountain. They walked out onto High Street.  
  
"Hey! Rachel! I was looking all over for you!" Tobias yelled as he ran up to Rachel from outside Dervish and Banges. "Where were you?" He asked softly as he rocked Rachel back and forth in his arms.  
  
"I was just, um, meeting up with my Aunt Joanne."  
  
"Mom?" Jake asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, ever since your dad and I got divorced, I've been coming here to be with my friends. I gets lonely all my myself, you know."  
  
"Yeah. Who's that?" Jake asked, pointing at Sirius.  
  
"I haven't told you? This is Vega, my new companion. I bought him here at the Magical Menagerie."  
  
The manager of the Magical Menagerie poked his head out of the door. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Rawling. Nice dog. Where did you get him?"  
  
"Funny." Jake said. "He doesn't seem to remember you buying Vega from him."  
  
Joanne smiled nervously. "Yeah, must have forgot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ask them about the Sideliners. Sirius said in Jill's mind.  
  
"Oh yeah. Since you we're not on the Quidditch team, Joanne and I thought we could make up our own team, the Sideliners. You know, a cheering squad for Gryffindor. You want to join?"  
  
"Okay." Jake said.  
  
"Great." Jill said in a businesslike tone. "Meet Joanne and I at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning at seven o'clock."  
  
"In the morning?" Jake whined.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Man, I can't do that."  
  
"Well, you'll have to."  
  
"Great."  
  
"It's all part of being a Sideliner."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure."  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
"You're always hungry." Harry whispered to Sirius. "Joanne, I think Vega is hungry."  
  
"Already? He just ate!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's stop in at the Three Broomsticks." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I'm kind of hungry myself." Ron said.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I can't. I have to buy myself a broom. You don't think I could play Quidditch on a Cleansweep, do you?" Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get one, too." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Me too." Hermione added. "We'll be back soon." The three headed off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"I guess it's just us then." Joanne said. Her, Harry, Jill, Sirius, Tobias, Cassie, and Jake walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Okay, tell me the truth." Cassie said sternly once Madam Rosmerta seated them at a huge table near the back of the pub with everybody else staring at them.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" Joanne asked.  
  
"I know that's not a real dog." Cassie said, pointing to Sirius.  
  
Joanne, Harry, and Jill smiled nervously. "No, he's quite real." Harry said, poking Sirius. Sirius yelped.  
  
Hey, watch it!  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, he's an animagus, or something. I just know it." Cassie pressed.  
  
"No, he's-"  
  
Might as well tell them, we're attracting a crowd.  
  
"All right." Harry launched yet again into Sirius's story.  
  
After five minutes and three glasses of butterbeer, Harry finished his tale.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Sirius-" Cassie started.  
  
"Yes." Harry cut him off. He was getting tired of talking about Sirius.  
  
Just then, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel entered and sat down at the table. "Hi guys." Ron greeted happily.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Jake asked.  
  
"My new broom."  
  
"What, you've finally gotten the Cleansweep Six you've always wanted?" Came a vicious voice behind Harry. He whipped around to see who said it.  
  
"Malfoy." He whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeing what you losers are up to."  
  
"Go away." Jill said.  
  
"Ha! You expect that to work?"  
  
Jill blushed. "Well…"  
  
"So what broom did you get, Weasley?" Parvati asked. She wasn't too far behind Draco.  
  
Ron just stared at the pair.  
  
"Too embarrassed to tell us, are you?"  
  
"Than what did you two get?" Draco asked Hermione and Rachel.  
  
"Well, we got--" Rachel muttered.  
  
"Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Draco looked taken aback. He and Parvati were speechless.  
  
"Yes, the same broom you have." Rachel said snobbishly.  
  
"Yeah, but… I bet Weasley here doesn't have one!" Draco snapped.  
  
"You're right. I don't." Ron said slowly.  
  
"Ha! See? I told you!"  
  
"Show us, Weasel!" Parvati squealed evilly.  
  
"You know, Parvi-Baby, you need to work on your insults." Draco said to Parvati.  
  
"Oh, shush." Parvati whispered lovingly.  
  
"That was not a compliment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, show us Weasley!"  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen a Cleansweep Six before!"  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"Of course I have! That was an insult!"  
  
"Oh. Good one!"  
  
"Thank you!" Parvati gave Draco a kiss.  
  
"Okay. That was totally uncalled for, but oh well." Harry stated.  
  
"You want Cleansweep? I'll show you Cleansweep." Ron shot at Draco and Parvati. He was eager to unwrap his parcel.  
  
It seemed as if a brilliant light shone from the box. As Ron slowly stripped the tissue paper away from the broom, everyone crowded in for a closer look.  
  
First, Ron took the paper away from the tail of the broom. There were about a thousand birch twigs placed daintily in the tail. They were perfect.  
  
Then, he showed the handle. The firm beech wood glistened in the light. Ron stroked the wood. It seemed smooth as silk.  
  
Finally, he took the entire broom from the box to show the tip. Emblazoned in bright gold was the word: FIRESTORM.  
  
Draco and Parvati, as well as all the others, were utterly speechless.  
  
"Y-You… H-Have… A F-F-Firestorm?" Draco inquired with great disbelief. "A-A real… F-Firestorm?"  
  
"Yup. And you don't." Ron said, beaming smugly.  
  
"B-But… You're p-p…"  
  
"Go on say it. I'm poor."  
  
"You're p-poor."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"L-Last time I c-checked."  
  
"Well, he's not anymore!" Harry exclaimed, standing up. "Now go." He shooed them away.  
  
Draco and Parvati turned and slinked back to their table.  
  
"So, Ron, how did you manage to get a Firestorm?" Joanne asked; she was just as excited as any of the kids. "Aren't those supposed to be better – and more expensive – than Firebolts?"  
  
"Well, I had some help from one of my friends." Ron smiled, looking at Harry.  
  
They all turned to Harry.  
  
Harry sighed and began. "You all know I won the Triwizard Tournament last year, right? Well, after all of the… excitement, while I was up in the hospital wing, Fudge, the Minister of Magic, came up to me and gave me my prize money – a thousand Galleons."  
  
"But you gave all of it to Fred and George, for their joke shop." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"No, not all of it. I don't think they realized it, but Fred and George were two hundred Galleons short. I gave it to Ron, because I knew he's always wanted a broom of his own, and I said, 'what the heck? He could use something new,' so I gave him enough money for a Firebolt and some other things. I didn't know the Firestorm was out already, but I guess it cost the same amount."  
  
"Oh." Everyone said as Harry finished.  
  
"So that's where that two hundred Galleons went." George said behind them.  
  
Harry whipped around to face them. "Oh, hi." He said nervously.  
  
"Nah, he's only joking." Fred said. "That was bold, Harry. A real noble thing to do."  
  
"What he means is, we didn't need it anyway." George cleared up quickly. "The shop only cost eight hundred."  
  
"Oh, good." Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, see you at practice, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"I can't wait to see that baby in action." Fred said, motioning to Ron's broom. "Practice is at seven, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jake groaned at the mention of seven o'clock.  
  
"Great. See you then!"  
  
Fred and George walked back to their table and joined Alicia Spinnet and some other seventh years.  
  
Let's go back.  
  
"Um, Joanne? Vega wants to go back home, I think." Ron said.  
  
"They know." Joanne answered.  
  
"Yeah, Harry told us." Jake said.  
  
"Oh, then Sirius wants to go back."  
  
"Okay, then. Let's go." Joanne stood up, left a tip for Madam Rosmerta, and led the students outside.  
  
"Great, we have to go." Ron said gloomily, glancing at the carriages lined up at the end of the street.  
  
"I didn't even get to Zonko's!" Harry whined.  
  
"I guess you'll have to make up for it next time you come." Joanne said. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, and we'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early!"  
  
Jake moaned. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, man."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're up." Harry smiled.  
  
They all said their good-byes and headed back to the carriages.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Harry said as he, Hermione, Ron, and Jill climbed into their carriage.  
  
"Yeah, well all least we got to see Sirius." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, and the Sideliners were born!" Jill exclaimed. "I'll have to get Lavender, Seamus, Neville, and Dean into it." Ron, Hermione, and Harry smiled at each other at Jill's excitement.  
  
Before long, they arrived at the huge gates flanked by statues of winged boars. The carriages rumbled up the road to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron disembarked and headed to the castle to fix up their Quidditch stuff for the next day. Rachel joined them.  
  
Jill and Jake stayed behind and talked about the Sideliners.  
  
As Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Rachel walked to the castle, they passed Draco and his gang. Luckily, Draco didn't see them.  
  
"I can't wait until the twelfth." They heard Draco say.  
  
"Yeah! Bye-bye Miss Mudblood!" Parvati squealed.  
  
"Shhh! Don't give us away." Draco whispered. "Potter and his gang might be nearby." They jogged up to Hogwarts.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry." Harry comforted her. "They could be talking about some other Muggle-born."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think so." Hermione said. "They used the words 'Mudblood' and 'Potter' within five words of each other. I think they mean me. Harry, I'm scared."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be. With guys like me and Ron around, you'll be safe." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione gave a you-wish look to Ron, who was smiling smugly.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Rachel said, quickening her pace. The others followed her up to the castle.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
The next day, while there was still dew on the grass, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, and the rest of the team trudged out onto the Quidditch field.  
  
Ron was anxious. "I can't wait to show this baby off." He held his Firestorm close.  
  
"Yeah, well you'll have to wait another week." Hermione said glancing at her Quidditch schedule. "Our first match – against Slytherin – is two Wednesdays from now."  
  
Ron didn't look the least bit discouraged.  
  
"Come on, let's warm up before the Sideliners come." Fred suggested.  
  
They mounted and took off, soaring around in the pre-dawn sky.  
  
Soon, Katie noticed the Sideliners emerging from the castle. "Here they come!" She shouted.  
  
They all landed to greet their supporters. Jill had managed to draw in quite a large "team." Her, Joanne, Sirius, and a very grumpy Jake were there. Along with Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lee Jordan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lavender, and a little second-year, Natalie MacDonald.  
  
"Quite a large crowd." Ron stated in an impressed voice  
  
"Yeah, well we did a little scouting." Jill replied.  
  
"A little?"  
  
Can we get to Quidditch, please? Sirius asked in Harry's mind.  
  
"Yeah. Right. Now let's get down to Quidditch." Harry said. "You guys can sit over there." He motioned to a row of benches off on the sidelines.  
  
"Um, Harry?" Ginny said, tugging on his scarlet robes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have some game plans that I've been thinking of."  
  
"Can I see them?"  
  
Ginny handed Harry a packet of parchment. He rifled through them quickly. "Looks good. We can try them out."  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said beaming.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, Fred, Katie, and Ginny sat down on the wet grass. Harry laid out Ginny's plays.  
  
"Some of them I got from Quidditch Through the Ages, but I made up most of them." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay. Let's see." Harry said. "This one looks good. Let's try it." He picked up a piece of parchment and held it out in front of him. In tiny writing down at the bottom, Ginny had written: Reverse-Over Pass. It was a pass that involved two Chasers.  
  
"Alright." Harry announced. "We're doin' this one." He showed everyone the parchment. "It's called the Reverse-Over Pass and it only needs two Chasers. We'll start with Rachel and Katie. Hermione, you come too, so I won't have to explain the play again to you." The three girls stood up and took off. "Who brought the balls?"  
  
"I did." Katie shouted from up in the air. "They're over there." She pointed to a corner of the field.  
  
Harry gave Katie the "Okay" sign and turned to the box. "Accio." He called, pointing his wand at the box that held the four balls for Quidditch. The chest zoomed out of its resting place and into Harry's arms. He opened the thick wooden trunk and took out the red soccer-shaped ball, the Quaffle. He mounted and rose into the air, joining Rachel, Hermione, and Katie.  
  
"So what do we do?" Rachel asked, taking the Quaffle from Harry's arms.  
  
"This might be a little tricky to pull off; the key is timing." Harry began. "This is mostly for distraction. One of you is up front, and the other is behind. The one in front – in this case, Rachel – draws the opposing team to her. The she quickly throws the Quaffle behind her – for this, to Katie. Now the receiver draws attention to herself, and then swiftly tosses the Quaffle to the first Chaser, who immediately scores while the other team is distracted. Okay?" The girls nodded in agreement. "Let's try it. Ginny! Get up here!" Shortly after, Ginny was in the air with them. "You're the defending Keeper."  
  
"What's the play again?" Katie asked.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Down on the ground, the Sideliners were watching Harry, Rachel, Hermione, Katie, and Ginny discuss the play again.  
  
"What's he doing up there, flirting?" Dean asked.  
  
"Do you ever think about anything but girls?" Jill asked.  
  
Dean turned to Jill seriously. "No."  
  
Jill waved him away exasperatingly. Dean turned to high-five Jake, but Jake was fast asleep. So he twisted around to give Seamus a pound, but Seamus, too, was snoozing on Lavender's shoulder. Lavender was stroking his hair. Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on the players in the sky.  
  
Ron and Fred were sitting on the grass playing Exploding Snap, but the explosions weren't as grand as they usually were; the dew somewhat put them out.  
  
The only people really paying attention were Joanne, Sirius, and Neville, who was trying to get flying tips out of the practices.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Back up in the wild blue yonder, Harry was reviewing the pass for the third time.  
  
"Got it now?" Harry boringly asked Katie.  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
"You'd better," he mumbled.  
  
"Can we get this thing rolling?" Ginny asked eagerly. She wanted to see her play in action.  
  
"Sure. Ron! Fred!" Harry swung his arm upwards, motioning for them to come up there. "You're the opposing Chasers." He said to the bewildered brothers. "Go!"  
  
Ginny moved into position in front of the three goal posts while Rachel and Katie flew into formation. Harry and Hermione soared off to the side to watch, arms around each other.  
  
Rachel zoomed forward, Fred and Ron close behind her. Suddenly, she lobbed the Quaffle over her shoulder and swung around to face Katie and began to glide slowly backwards toward the goals.  
  
Ron and Fred rocketed off toward Katie, who immediately chucked the Quaffle over the boys' heads toward Rachel. Fred zipped up and caught it.  
  
"That's all right. That's all right." Harry said. "That's why we need to practice. Better that happened here than in a game, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Katie said softly. "It's my fault."  
  
"Forget about it." Harry said. "Alright, now Hermione's forward and Rachel's back. Ron, come here, and Katie, you're with Fred."  
  
They flew into position as Ron took his place at Harry's side. Again the play began. Hermione chucked the Quaffle back to Rachel. Rachel threw it over Katie's head, missing it by an inch. Hermione caught the ball and in one fluid motion, scored on Ginny.  
  
"She is good. Hermione." Ron said to Harry. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered mistily.  
  
"Knock it off." Ron said, giving Harry a push to bring him back to his senses.  
  
Harry fell off his broom, but hung on with a hand and a foot.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Ron apologized, pulling Harry back up.  
  
"It's all right." Harry laughed. "Actually, that was quite fun."  
  
"Hey! That's one of the plays I got from Quidditch Through the Ages." Ginny yelled over to Harry, chuckling. "The 'Starfish on a Stick'. But it's for the Keeper, not Seeker!"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said shaking himself off. "Let's get this over with."  
  
They switched around in four more positions so all the Chasers got a chance to play front and back.  
  
"Hey! Fred!" Came a feminine voice from below. Fred looked down.  
  
"Angie!" He said, landing next to the tall black woman that was Angelina Johnson. "Sorry guys!" He called up to the others. "I have to go." At that, he walked away with Angelina.  
  
"Yeah. Practice is almost over, anyway. Let's go." Harry said as they all landed.  
  
"Good job! That's an excellent play, Ginny!" Joanne praised.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Okay, let's go. Almost time for classes." Hermione said.  
  
"Already?" Jake whined. He had just woken up.  
  
"Yeah. You guys better get going. Bye! See you… When's your first game?" Joanne asked.  
  
"Two Wednesdays from now. The twelfth." Hermione stated. She had memorized the whole schedule.  
  
"Great! See you then!" Joanne walked off in the direction of Hogsmeade, toting Sirius along behind her.  
  
Bye. Sirius managed to say before he was out of Thought-Speak range.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione said. "Before we're late!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and started walking up to the castle.  
  
"Today's practice was great." Harry said on their way to class. "Let's hope we're that good at the game. I've heard Slytherin has beefed up it's offense."  
  
"Great. Tough game for new players." Ron said.  
  
"But don't worry." Harry assured him. "With me as Captain, we'll win the House Championship!"  
  
"Yeah, well don't let it get to your head. Remember Wood?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Don't want to be like him." Harry imitated Oliver Wood, the team's previous Captain. "'This is my last year and my last shot at the Championship'. 'The Cup will have our names on it this year'. Man, he was obsessed."  
  
"It's just great I wasn't there last year. I think hearing it from you kinda waters it down." Ron said as they walked into the Charms classroom.  
  
"Oh, man! I totally forgot! The wedding is in two days! Great, just what I need, more dress robes." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"But hey, it's like two dances in one year." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, yeah. That's a plus."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Please be quiet and sit down." Came Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice from behind a huge pile of cushions.  
  
Ron and Harry quickly sat down in their adjacent desks, enduring the stares they received from the other students.  
  
"Just another day in the life of Ronald Weasley." Ron said.  
  
"You can say that again." Harry replied.  
  
"Just another day in the life of Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry chuckled and started working on his Shrinking Charm 


	9. The Wedding

C H A P T E R N I N E  
  
  
  
  
  
T H E  
  
W E D D I N G  
  
"Ready for the big day tomorrow?" Harry asked as he and Ron exited the Charms classroom and trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ron replied.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Oh, no." Ron answered sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." Harry replied as the two walked down the corridor leading to the dungeons.  
  
By the time the two got down to the Potions room, the rest of the class was already there. Snape was standing at the front of the room, looking sulky. A strange silence hung over the assembly.  
  
As Harry and Ron entered the damp, dark room, Snape and the rest of the students looked at them strangely.  
  
"We're not late, are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry shook his head. Ron shrugged his shoulders and sat down, Harry joining him.  
  
"Well," Snape suddenly announced in a loud voice. "Now that we are all here, let's begin. Love Potions."  
  
Hermione hid her head. Harry didn't know if it was because of the Witch Weekly article or she didn't want to be caught making banned potions. Or both.  
  
"Now, if you'll take out your cauldrons…" Snape drawled, walking around the room. There was a fumbling for cauldrons and ingredient bags. "Set them to boil… with a nice size flame…" Snape was talking unusually slow, pausing after every bit of information. "Mr. Longbottom, when will you learn?" Snape asked exasperatedly without even turning around to look at Neville. "Miss Granger, do not help him." Snape still had his back turned.  
  
Hermione turned and walked back to her desk. "How does he do that?" She asked Rachel, her partner.  
  
"Take out your ingredients." Snape ordered methodically. There was a scuffle for bags and a clinking of grinding stones and palettes. "Add a liter of clam juice…"  
  
Hermione had a pained look on her face.  
  
"…And two grams of diced shrivelroots."  
  
Harry and Ron strained to cut up the roots.  
  
"Finely diced shrivelroots."  
  
Ron shot Harry a miserable look and rolled his eyes as he cut himself countless times trying to get the roots just right.  
  
"Add three coarsely ground pearls…"  
  
"A waste of valuable items." Rachel complained.  
  
"And a pinch of spice."  
  
"Spice?" Rachel asked.  
  
"How much, exactly, is a pinch? And what kind of spice?" Hermione asked out loud. Snape gave her an icy stare. Hermione blushed and turned back to working.  
  
"Don't forget a cup of everything that's…" Snape stopped. "Nice."  
  
"What's everything nice?" Hermione asked again, gaining another look from Snape.  
  
"And finally, a dash of sugar."  
  
"I'm not going to ask." Hermione whispered.  
  
Snape allowed the class to finish their concoctions. "And…" He suddenly added loudly, startling the whole class. Snape turned and started slinking toward Hermione. "What's the final ingredient, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione blushed and darted her eyes across the room.  
  
"The ingredient… That turns this from a Hair-Growth Tonic to a Love Potion…" Snape continued, lowering his crooked nose closer to her.  
  
"The ingredient… That can only be found in my private stores. The ingredient… That is from the rarest animal in England. The ingredient! That you! Personally stole! From my closet! Three years ago!" Snape's face was turning red.  
  
Powdered bicorn horn. It was powdered bicorn horn. Hermione knew it. Her eyes darted frantically darted across the room and fell on Harry, who was mouthing the word, "Don't!"  
  
"I-I don't know, Professor." She lied.  
  
"You don't know." Snape laughed. "You don't know - I know… You know. Tell me, Mud-blood, tell me. It's all right." He said soothingly. All of Gryffindor was taken aback when he called Hermione a Mud-blood. "Tell me. What is the final ingredient."  
  
There was a long, long silence. Harry was practically screaming "Don't!" Ron and Rachel were making hand signals telling Hermione not to answer Snape.  
  
"P-Powdered horn of a b-b-bicorn, P-Professor."  
  
Snape, still with his nose just inches away from Hermione's face, smiled. "Good." He laughed. "Good. Now, I wonder how she ever knew that." He said with mock astonishment, his voice suddenly rising as he threw his arms up in the air and walked back to the head off the room. "I wonder…" He glanced at the Witch Weekly on his desk, then at Harry. He glided over to his private closet, grabbed a rather large, clumpy leather bag, and stepped in front of the class.  
  
"I'm only going to give these precious things to a select few of you. And they can finish their Potions. The rest of you… Have just lost all those other ingredients." He said with a smile. He began slowly walking down each aisle of desks, handing out strange, golden-red, spirally horns to students. Naturally, he gave out horns to all the Slytherins. Draco smirked as he crushed the horn and dumped it in his cauldron in front of flabbergasted Gryffindors.  
  
Snape strolled back to the front of the room. The Gryffindors' faces fell. "Oh, pity. I've only two horns left. I wonder to whom I'll give them to." He drawled slowly. "Ah, this ought to be interesting…" He once again sauntered down the rows. "Here you go, Miss Granger. And you, Mr. Potter." He slowly handed a horn to Hermione and Harry. Both of them were blushing something furious.  
  
"Work!" Snape yelled. Harry and Hermione, who had been staring at one another, quickly got to their pounding.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Parvati slip a bottle out of her robes and quietly fill it with the completed Potion. She stuffed the cork in and snuck it back into her robes. She glanced at Harry menacingly, who quickly turned his attention back to his own Potion.  
  
"Here you all go." Snape began, handing out bottles to the Slytherins, Harry, and Hermione. "For your 'Love Juice' as I like to call it." He stared at Harry and Hermione, smiling as they nervously filled up the somewhat larger bottles that Snape gave them. He completely overlooked Ron and Rachel, who were Harry and Hermione's partners, respectably.  
  
"Well, what do you know, it's time for you all to… leave!" He said somewhat happily as the sound of footsteps on stone filled the corridors outside the classroom. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel hurried to pack their things and get out of there.  
  
"Oh, and Harry," Snape said just as they got to the door. "Please don't use it all in one place." All of Slytherin started laughing, even the ones outside waiting to come in.  
  
Harry and company, with ears of fire, scurried out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Potter, who's the lucky…" Draco started.  
  
"Lucky?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, who's the unlucky girl this time, eh?"  
  
Harry brushed past them and hurried up the stone steps two at a time. Ron, Hermione, and Rachel hurried to keep up.  
  
"What am I going to do with this?" Hermione complained as they made the trek down to Care of Magical Creatures. "I don't want to be caught with contraband goods! Who does Snape think he is? He's going to get us all in big trouble!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "He could have been being… dare I say it… nice to you guys."  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks, causing the others to bump into him. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked.  
  
"No, really." Rachel added. "He only gave the horns to you two."  
  
"And he called you 'Harry'." Ron said.  
  
"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I don't know."  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Later that day, Harry, Ron, and the rest of Gryffindor were changing into their dress robes for the wedding at seven.  
  
"What's the matter, is it cold in here?" Neville asked, looking at Ron, whose whole body was shivering.  
  
"No, I'm just really nervous." Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah, me too, about the Quidditch match tomorrow. Against Slytherin." Harry added.  
  
Ron sighed. "Why do all of our first matches have to be with Slytherin?"  
  
"Don't ask me, you two are the only ones on the team here." Seamus said from his bed.  
  
"All right, I'm ready." Harry said, positioning his glasses on his nose. "Let's go meet the girls." He, Ron, Seamus, Jake, Neville, and Dean strode out of the door and down the steps leading into the common room, where the Gryffindor girls were waiting.  
  
"About time!" Lavender huffed as she and Seamus walked out of the portrait- hole, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Yeah, look who's talking." Ron retorted. "Girls take forever 'getting ready'." He whispered to Harry.  
  
"I heard that." Rachel said from the back wall. She was finishing up with her makeup alongside Hermione.  
  
"You ready, Sweetie?" came a voice from the hole. Harry, Ron, and the others turned to see who it was.  
  
"Yes, Honey." Rachel said sweetly as she drifted over to the portrait-hole and an awaiting Tobias.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ron stammered. "How'd he get in?" Tobias was, of course, in Ravenclaw. "Aren't only Gryffindors supposed to know the Gryffindor password?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Rachel said. "But, I guess I let a few things… slip."  
  
Meanwhile, Jill appeared and dragged a very confused Ron out into the corridor. "See you outside." She said to Harry and Hermione, who nodded in reply.  
  
Soon, Neville, Dean, and Jake left the common room, leaving Harry and Hermione the only ones left, excusing some other younger students hurrying in their dorms.  
  
"Well, let's go." Harry said with confidence. Hermione took his hand and the two quietly left the room.  
  
"Come on, then." Ron said as Harry and Hermione stepped over the threshold and into the seventh floor corridor where Ron and Jill were impatiently waiting.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked, very closely, hand-in-hand, down the hall, with Ron and Jill, also with their hands wrapped around the other's one, but with some awkwardness, striding along behind them.  
  
"How does he do it?" Ron whispered to himself, staring at Harry and Hermione's perfect unison.  
  
"Do what?" Jill asked, skipping a step as she tried to move her arm so as to walk with more comfort with Ron.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Pretty soon, the foursome reached the Great Hall.  
  
"It's only half past six!" Hermione exclaimed, glancing up at the humongous magical clock positioned high above the Head Table. "We're early!"  
  
"Yeah, but let's try to grab a seat while there's still good ones left." Harry said.  
  
"Up in front." Ron ordered, somewhat smugly. "Family privileges."  
  
The friends started making their way up toward the front of the Hall, which was decked out in the most brilliant of white tapestries, with designs in red and gold. The House Tables were gone; thousands of rows of smaller pews had taken their place, leaving a long central aisle down the middle of the room. Gigantic floating chandeliers drifted overhead, as millions of flowers lined the walls, windows, and floor, emitting both a wonderful fragrance and a handful of petals once every so often.  
  
"Oh, it's simply beautiful!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"But not as beautiful as you." Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh, not this again." Ron whined and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on." Jill said impatiently, bringing the others to the front rows. Rachel, Tobias, Seann, Fred, and Angelina were already sitting down in the third row from the front, on the right side of the aisle.  
  
"How'd you guys get here?" Ron asked to the non-family members present.  
  
"We saved 'em a spot." Fred answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Okay." Everyone sat down. Fred was on the aisle, with Angelina by his side. Tobias was next, and Rachel. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Jill sat in that order. Seann sat on the other side of Jill.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "We still have nearly twenty- five minutes until the wedding starts."  
  
"Sit and wait until it starts, and talk, of course." Rachel answered. Hermione looked relieved.  
  
"Speaking of talking," Ron leaned over to Harry. "It's about me and Jill. I know we love each other, but I have to ask you, what can I do to make it more… um, special?"  
  
"Well, you can put your arm around her, for one."  
  
"Um… Example?"  
  
"Watch… And learn." Harry put his arms up as if to stretch, and lowered his left one, the one closest to Hermione, around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him. Hermione, who was talking to Rachel at the time, stopped immediately, looked at Harry's hand, and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling.  
  
Rachel, who had been watching all this, laid her head on Tobias's shoulder and her hand on his chest and snuggled to him.  
  
Ron was staring, open-eyed at all this. "H-How did you do that?"  
  
Harry let out a soft laugh. "Just do what I did." And he held Hermione closer.  
  
"Okay." Ron said. He lifted his arms in a mock-stretch, sighed, and brought his one arm down – right on top of Jill's head. Jill whirled around, gave Ron a strange look that lasted quite a while, and then suddenly cuddled up to him.  
  
Ron gave Harry an embarrassed smile. "Oops. Have to work on that." And turned back to Jill and began stroking her hair.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Rachel, and Tobias had been trying to hold back their laughs, but couldn't any longer. As the four burst out laughing, Professor Dumbledore stepped up in front of the congregation. "Ahem!" He said. "We are gathered here today…" Hermione burst into tears.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
Meanwhile, in a dimly lit dungeon deep below the city of Little Hangleton, three shadowy figures huddled around a small table in the middle of the otherwise empty room.  
  
"It's finally ready." A strong, yet slow voice said.  
  
"Yes, and I can't wait!" A smaller voice answered.  
  
"Once this Portal is open and running, we can finally get rid of all the Muggle trash that's poisoning our perfect world." The first voice said.  
  
"Yessssss." A third and seemingly feminine voice whispered.  
  
The smallest figure stepped away from the group to a smaller stool that was holding an assortment of glowing bottles and objects.  
  
"Here you are, father." The small shadow said, handing the biggest shape an oddly figured stone.  
  
"Yes, thank you, son." He answered, holding up the stone, which was glowing an eerie reddish hue. "And with this last touch – the Sorcerer's Stone – we will finally be able to make our purpose known to the world." He lowered the Stone into a smoking cauldron that began to vibrate slightly and smoke.  
  
"Yesssss. Hehe." The female voice whispered menacingly.  
  
The mixture started shaking more violently and the smoke turned a sickening purple.  
  
"Soon, my family, soon. A matter of moments lies between us and a world filled of purity." The father said.  
  
Suddenly, the thick wood door to the dungeon opened and a small girl walked in. The three figures whirled around to face her.  
  
"Oh, baby, what are you doing here?" the small boy said menacingly, yet with worry, as he ran over to her and held her in his arms. The girl pulled away.  
  
"Why are, you doing this? I thought you changed!" The girl cried loudly and ran out of the dungeon, crying. The boy rejoined his family huddled around the pot.  
  
"Oh, well, she didn't follow our plan, father, I suppose I should just let her go."  
  
"Yes." The man said. "If she will not follow the plan, she must not know of it." He raised his hand, holding a wand at pointed it at the ceiling. "Nonknowledgia Patil immedia!" He shouted as a light filled the room. It revealed a totally blonde family dressed in black around a cauldron that was now almost erupting with violent spurts of fire and sparks.  
  
"Now that that's done with, shall we continue?" The female said.  
  
"Yes. Father?" The boy asked.  
  
The threesome lifted up their wand arms and, pointing them at the pot of brew, recited together: "Doblar, doblar, trabajo y problemas. Fuego quemar y caldera burbujear. Llevar este barro-sangres lejos a la lugar lejos!" A brilliant flash of black light erupted from the cauldron.  
  
"Yes! We've done it! The Dark Lord will be pleased with us!" The young figure exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, he will, but this needs a full day to reach its ultimate power. Or else the target will be stuck in timeless space forever." The father explained.  
  
"But isn't that what we want to do to those nasty Mud-bloods?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to, but the Dark Lord said to transport them all safely to the time he demanded."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. A man so hateful as he would certainly want to wipe out all impure Magic totally, but he has his ways. I'm sure it will work out for the good of all of us."  
  
"I hope so." The boy ended with a laugh that was pure evil that rang throughout the small stone room.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
"…You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Alicia Spinnet, now Alicia Weasley, kissed George Weasley while the band played, the flowers went crazy, and the guests erupted in cheers, tears, and jeers as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle and out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jill and Rachel stood up, but did not leave. "I gotta go, honey. Classes." Tobias said with a kiss to Rachel. He walked through the crowd and out into the school.  
  
"When's the reception?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um… Thursday night at five. Don't ask me why it's two days after the ceremony."  
  
"Alright, then, I won't."  
  
"So, ready for the Big Game tomorrow?" Ron asked. "First game as Captain!"  
  
"Yeah, still real nervous, but I'll be okay."  
  
"Wish I could say the same." Rachel added. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh, well. Come on, it's almost time for dinner. Then I'd better get to sleep early; the game is at seven tomorrow. Gotta get my rest." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed as they made their way to the Common Room, where they were to have supper, since the Great Hall was still decorated and the flowers wouldn't leave.  
  
` $ % ^  
  
The next day, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Rachel woke up bright and early; before the sun rose. It was Wednesday, December twelfth. The four friends met the rest of the team in the Common Room.  
  
"Where's George and Alicia?" Harry asked the seventh years present. "Aren't they going to come watch our first game without them?"  
  
"Yeah, they're coming." Fred answered. "Still sleeping, though."  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry said as the seven players walked down to the school grounds.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron whispered to Harry on the way down. "Think you can help me with that arm thing again, I kinda messed up the first time."  
  
"Yeah, kinda." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Really, Harry. Will you?"  
  
"Sure, just this time, make sure you get your arm around her shoulders."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was."  
  
The group of seven players reached the Pitch and sat down on the bench that was there for practices. Rachel sat next to Hermione, who sat next to Harry, who sat next to Ron. Ginny, Katie, and Fred sat behind them in the next row.  
  
"Okay." Ron said seriously. "So I lift up my arms…" He lifted his arms in a 'stretch.'  
  
"Right." Harry affirmed, nodding.  
  
"…And bring them down…"  
  
"Mm-hm"  
  
"…Onto her shoulders." He lowered his arms… onto nothing. Ron, hit with the fact that there was no Jill next to him to put his arms around, fell off the short bench and onto the very wet grass. Harry, who this knew this was going to happen, shut his eyes in anticipation. After a dull "thud" and a weak "Ow," Ron pulled his damp head above the edge of the seat. "Oops. Again."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow and smirked back. "We'll… Still. Have to work on that."  
  
"Yeah." Ron said weakly, catching in his gaze the bewildered stares he received from the rest of the team over Harry's shoulder. He pulled the rest of his body up back onto the bench and tried to dry himself off.  
  
"Allow me." Hermione said, reaching over Harry and tapping Ron's robes with her wand. 


End file.
